Like Mother Like Son
by ShadowHunter2000
Summary: Ranma with Cyan hair. Enough said. R and ?
1. Prologue

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Prologue

A/N: Hey folks!

This fic started as an idea from one of my reviews. It found its way into my mind, morphed, grew, and matured into a full-fledged fic idea, and now demands to be put on paper. This fic is in no way connected with Chains of the Past. It is it's own universe and thus should be treated as such.

And here is a shout out to gelionledgends for giving me this idea. You Rock!

123454321

The butterfly effect. A theory in science that basically states that events in one place can and will affect events in another. Like ripples in a pond when a stone is cast, you feel the effects of events that happen no matter where it happens, whether it be an inch away versus one hundred light years away or further. Like the ripples in a pond, the further away you are, the less you feel it, though the event is still felt throughout the cosmos.

Now take this theory and put it in the Ranma Universe. We all know that multiple stones are all thrown in a single spot causing not just ripples but waves in the pond known as Earth. But what if a big stone was thrown in long before Ranma was even born?

Let us take a look at our solar system. We have Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, the asteroid belt, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Lots of stones floating around waiting to cause events by their presence.

The one particular asteroid we want to focus on lies in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. It's a large asteroid, but not large enough to destroy Earth. In the timeline we all know and love it barely misses another asteroid thus staying in the belt, continuing its existence. But let us look at another universe where the same asteroid actually hits the other asteroid, knocking out of the asteroid belt.

It travels towards the third rock from the sun on a one-way collision course. Now when most asteroids take this trip, they either miss the Earth and continue on, or burn up in the Earth's atmosphere, never reaching the planet's surface. A select few actually survive the trip and impact the Earth's surface either by chance or design. Now let us consider the fact that more than half the Earth's surface is covered in water, so you have a two to one shot it will actually hit dry land. Large odds for a solitary asteroid.

This asteroid, however, is a lucky asteroid. Not only did this asteroid survive the trip, it struck land. The land it struck is what makes this asteroid very particular. Its landing site is in Japan, a small landmass comparing to places like Asia and the Americas. The place it strikes in Japan is the Okayama area, a fairly popular place. The point of impact for this meteorite is a cave. Normally this wouldn't be special, but the cave itself held an entity for nearly seven hundred years. Now normally a normal strike to the cave wouldn't do anything, but the meteorite struck the inside of the cave, destroying the stand holding a sword with three gems on the hilt and a giant stone hanging from the ceiling. This caused the seal holding the entity to break, opening the door to the interior to the cave.

The entity noticed this. It raised itself and looked up seeing the door open. It knew it would be only a matter of time before it regained its strength and escaped, just as long as no one noticed it's escape. It would soon be free.

A/N: Reviews, comments, complaints, questions, send them my way. I will not be working on this one as often as Chains of the Past, and for those who are interested, I am also working on Phoenix Emblem as well, so don't think I've forgotten about it. Until next time, Peace!


	2. Chapter One

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, Ah! My Goddess Crossover

Chapter One

A/N: Hey peoples!

This fic was meant to be more for freeing up writer's block, but I've decided to expand this fic. I will be splitting my time in between this fic, Chains of the Past, and Phoenix Emblem (yes that fic is alive). It was meant to be more of a lighter tone, but my mind has this crazy habit of being a roller coaster, so it will have both high and low points to it. This chapter will setup the past and give us some background on the things happening.

123454321

'It was a simple plan. So simple.'

Ryoko stared out through her window into the night. She didn't feel the cool air that filled the house. She was too busy contemplating about affairs to even notice. She was wearing one of her kimonos she grew accustomed to wearing as part of her disguise.

'Stay low for a while until the statue of limitations hit. Find some smuck to become my husband to help my disguise. Give him what he wanted to keep him satisfied so he wouldn't complain. So simple.'

And thus she did. After a painful shock from the sword hilt when she tried to retrieve her gems she decided to lay very low until the statue of limitations hit for her crimes. Since without one of her gems she couldn't call Ryo-ohki, she had to hide on Earth. After obtaining a false identity she laid low in Japan.

Deciding having a husband would add to her disguise as a simple woman she found some poor fools trying to kill and bury some old fool. After hearing their explanations about how terrible this guy was (and the fact that said pervert woke up and groped her) she helped them kill and bury the fool in a more effective manner.

Both men were eternally grateful to her. One was already married and his wife was expecting their second child soon, but the other was currently single. After a brief courtship she decided he would be a perfect husband to carry out her plan with. All he wanted was a son to carry on his school with. So a brief civil service for a marriage and a child about a year and a half later Genma was happy. Ryoko found it kind of relaxing to play the simple housewife. She had to keep Genma in line plenty of times (he did some of the stupidest things) but all in all she was rather happy for once in her life.

'Why didn't I see it coming? How could I have been so stupid?'

They lived their lives in relative peace. Then Genma started mentioning about taking their son Ranma off on a training trip. Ryoko refused, especially when Genma started mentioning about it being for about ten years and that she wasn't coming with. Genma had found out about Ryoko having enormous strength and that she could fly, and he believed that these qualities could be passed Ranma and that he could be the best martial artist in the world. Ryoko constantly refused to let Ganma take Ranma. She even beat Genma up when he pulled out a seppuku contract to try to convince her.

'I never meant to be so attached. It wasn't part of the plan.'

She loved Ranma. Love was a foreign concept to her, but when she discovered it through her son, she never wanted to lose that feeling. Seeing her son happy was all she ever wanted. She could tell that her son was becoming afraid of Genma, so she started to seriously consider divorcing Genma and taking Ranma with her.

Sake. That was all it took. Genma had come up to her on their wedding anniversary and said they should talk and celebrate a happy union. When Genma started to give her lies about deciding not to take Ranma after all and that they should all be together, she foolishly believed him. Genma knew it would take a large amount of sake to get her drunk, and he provided more than enough. When she awoke the next morning, Genma was long gone with their son leaving behind the seppuku contract with Ranma's handprint as his signature.

She tried to find them, even using her skills to try to locate them, but Genma was good at hiding. Ryoko saw Genma using his Umisenken once and she knew if that was what the fat bastard was using then she had little hope of finding them.

'I'm going to kill him once I find him. I'm going to make him pay.'

Ryoko cried that night just like every night since Genma left. She cried for being a fool, cried for losing her son, and for the first time in her life, she cried for truly knowing what being lonely felt like.

123454321

Genma sat on the deck of the ship that he and his son was on. They were heading to China to begin Ranma's training. He didn't want to go to China so soon, but Ryoko forced his hand. He had to hide from her. That woman scared him more than the Master ever did.

He shook his head in sadness. Didn't she see why he needed to take Ranma away from her? Ranma wasn't going to become some soft kid who cried for his mama whenever something happened. Genma wanted a man amongst men, a true picture of what a man should be like. He was going to teach his son everything he knew. With his mother's abilities and his skills, Ranma could, no, will be the best martial artist of all time. There was no doubt about it. He even decided to use more of the training guides he found. The Neko-ken was only going to be the first. Genma smiled in pride over what his son was going to become.

Ranma watched his father in fear. He knew his father was up to something, and it would involve lots of pain. Why would his dad hurt him so much? Did he do something wrong? Why did mom not want him anymore? What was wrong with him? Ranma cried himself to sleep that night, fully realizing that neither his mother nor father really cared about him. He realized what it truly meant to be alone.

123454321

Soun thought that he knew what fear was. He just found out that he knew nothing. Ryoko had decided to give him a demonstration on the subject in question, and Soun came out of there fully realizing that he was in trouble. He knew he shouldn't have suggested to Saotome to get Ryoko drunk on their anniversary and take Ranma then. He knew it was a bad idea. He also found out it was a bad idea to tell Ryoko that he did that.

Of course he wouldn't tell anyone else that he was afraid of Ryoko. A man being afraid of a lonely housewife? Ridiculous. The fact that his door and window was boarded up for storm protection was beside the point.

Downstairs Soun's three daughters watched television together. They rarely had time to do anything like this together so they were treasuring it. Kasumi even decided to not tell her father that Auntie Ryoko called and said that she was moving in tomorrow and there was nothing that her father could do about it. She would tell her father that later, after this late night movie.

123454321

Tsunami sighed in sadness over the news she received. Her scout on Earth had reported about Genma's actions concerning Ranma. Humans could be so stupid sometimes. Couldn't they realize how important families truly are?

Tsunami didn't know what to do. She wanted to interfere, but she could only do so much while Sasami stayed in stasis for the trip. Bonding with Sasami did have some downfalls after all.

"So how's Washu's child?"

Tsunami looked towards her sister Tokimi. "Genma kidnapped Ranma and is hiding him from her."

Tokimi didn't look happy. "I swear humans can be so stupid. Did we truly create such pitiful creatures?"

"Remember, our sister is one of those pitiful creatures sister."

"Yes she is, and she shows their weaknesses as well. Trusting her creation who backstabbed her. She is now trapped in a crystal prison with no way out. I would call that pitiful."

"You may feel that, but I do not. I believe that these humans will do things we cannot. I believe they have great potential. And I will always believe that."

Tokimi sneered. "Soft, just like Washu."

"Call it what you want, I call it faith."

Tokimi paused for a moment. "What are you going to do about Ryoko?"

Tsunami smiled. "Oh I have a few ideas. I do plan on things like this you know."

123454321

Urd slumped in her chair. Work was tiring yet again. Being a network administrator was not her choice, but it was all they would let her do. They keep saying that she didn't have what it took to grant wishes, and she really didn't want to serve as some secretary for some higher up, so she was stuck in networking. If only she was given a chance.

A knock came from her door. "Who is it?" Urd called tiredly.

"I have a message from the front office. It's urgent."

Urd sighed as she got up and answered the door. She was surprised to see Hermes standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said, I'm delivering a message from the front office. Here it is." Hermes handed Urd a large envelope.

Urd knew this was going to be big. They didn't send Hermes out to do minor jobs. When Urd read the contents of the envelope, she immediately stared packing. Hermes looked intrigued. "What's up babe?"

"Orders from Tsunami-sama."

Hermes was shocked. The Creator RARELY gave orders out, and those were usually directed towards Kami-sama, not anyone below him. "What did they say?"

"Don't ask me why, but she wants me to watch over a human boy named Ranma Saotome. She didn't say why."

Hermes shook his head. "She must be crazy to think you would be the best pick."

Urd paused in her packing to glare at Hermes. "What did you say?"

Hermes smiled. "Nothing babe. Check you later." Hermes strode off back to his office.

Urd shook her head and resumed packing her stuff. "One of these days I'll get him."


	3. Chapter Two

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, Ah! My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Two

A/N: My oh my, only a prologue and a chapter up and so many inputs about pairings. The favorite so far is Urd while others were mentioned. I wasn't thinking about pairings with this fic yet, but now a couple of thoughts had crossed my mind. I will say that it is still an open subject. While pairings are a good thing to think about, I still have the relationship between Ranma and Ryoko to think about as well. That will take some time to fully develop and write. Importantly, I also have to think about how to add Ryoga and Ukyo into the fic also, since Ranma and Genma left for China so soon. How will they have changed since they didn't meet Ranma like in the canon? So much to think about.

123454321

The mail.

Depending on who you are it is either an insignificant item that tries to sell you things you don't want or need, or you are afraid of it because of all the notices and bills that pile through.

However, there is a small group of people who the mail has a very different meaning to it. Soun was one of those people. The particular piece of mail he held in his hands was the most important thing he ever held. It meant that all the years of torture he has gone through would end. It was a postcard with a panda and a young woman on the front. It read simply:

Soun,

Bringing Ranma from China.

Genma

Nabiki was confused when her father went around the house doing back flips and cartwheels with a huge smile on his face. What was it that could make their father so happy? Deciding to investigate she found the postcard in question. Without a second thought she grabbed the postcard and ran towards the market where Auntie Ryoko was with Kasumi grocery shopping.

123454321

Nerima was a quiet suburb. Sure they had their share of weirdness just like most of Japan but they found that if you accept it, it makes it a lot easier to adapt for it. So when a young woman with cyan hair came walking into town with a panda following her many people shrugged and went about their business. Some of the tourists and newer residents stared at the pair, but that didn't bother the two.

The cyan haired woman looked towards the panda. "So, where is it we're going again?"

The panda held up a sign. -To see an old friend of mine.-

"Oh. How well do you know him?"

-Very well. We trained together. We're like brothers in a way. I trust him with my very life.-

The woman nodded. "I see. If this is another one of your lies…" She left the thought unfinished. The panda already knew what would happen.

The panda in question gulped nervously. He knew Soun and he knew that Soun wouldn't let him down, it just that Ranma took on more of her mother than Genma liked. Ryoko's natural abilities of flight and strength did transfer over to Ranma, but her anger did as well. Unfortunately for him, Ranma also liked to display her anger in painful ways. But once Ranma was married off to one of Soun's daughters he would be set for life. All he had to do was make it to Soun's place.

123454321

Urd was tired. Very tired. Switching between watching Ranma and her sister was not easy. Luckily for her Belldandy and Keiichi finally got married recently. Downside was that she almost missed the wedding due to watching Ranma. That was a full time job. Genma was one of the stupidest humans she ever seen. That thing caused Ranma so much pain throughout his life. Urd cursed the fact that her orders said not to interfere directly. She did what she could without causing suspicion, but Ranma found out about her. Luckily only Ranma knew of her existence. Genma was too stupid to realize that someone was stopping his training from taking full effect.

Urd looked at her bottle of sake and sighed. Every time she looked at the bottle it reminded her of her greatest mistake in the mission. She was drunk when Genma decided to start training Ranma in the Neko-ken. By the time Urd sobered up and realized what was going on it was too late. The damage was done. If it wasn't for the fact that her orders came from Tsunami herself and that she couldn't be contacted that Urd wasn't punished and taken off the case. Urd knew once this case was over that she wouldn't be allowed back to Midguard ever again.

Ranma also knew that. She remembered how badly Ranma yelled her at when he found out what happened. She had no choice but to sit back and watch as Ranma grew distrusting of everyone. His anger continued to grow and as he got more powerful the damage he caused grew. She remembered when his power captured the attention of a group of Chinese Amazons. They thought they could capture him and make him breeding stock. The amount of damage he caused to their village and people was beyond words. The Amazons apologized to him in the end, but Ranma wouldn't forgive them. The Amazons sent trackers to keep an eye on Ranma ever since. Urd couldn't figure out why. Did they want revenge, or were they waiting for a time to pay him back? Cologne, matriarch of the Amazons who ordered the tracking wasn't talking.

Urd took a quick swig of sake to recover a bit of her mana. She rarely drank for any other reason since the Neko-ken. She still liked to cause some mischief every now and then, mostly for show, but she grew since that day. Even Belldandy and Skuld were confused when Urd didn't act like she normally did. When they questioned her about it she didn't give them an answer, just a shrug. Eventually they stopped asking but they still remained curious.

Urd watched as her charge went with that oaf who was her father towards their next destination. Call it a hunch, but Urd knew that she would be needed again soon, and she was ready for what ever came her way.

123454321

A knock came from the front door of the Tendo compound. Seeing as how her father was a bit preoccupied with being extremely happy for some odd reason Akane answered the door. What she found startled her a bit. There was a woman and a panda at her doorstep. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out where the panda produced a sign. The sign read -Can we have some hot water please?-

Akane nodded and went inside. About a few minutes later she came out with a kettle of water. She handed to Ranma who handed it to the panda. When the panda poured it over his head and changed back into a human Akane stared in shock. After about a half a minute her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

When she fainted Soun came to the front door. He immediately noticed his youngest daughter unconscious. "Akane!" he shouted as he went down to check on his daughter.

After a few shakes Akane awoke. "Wha…" She looked up to see the man who was a panda and the woman standing next to him. "Weren't you…"

Soun also looked up and saw his ticket out of hell. "Genma! Welcome. Come on in. Make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Some more hot water would be nice," the woman next to Genma stated.

Soun looked at the person who obviously was a woman and bulked. "Genma, who's this and where's Ranma?"

"I'm Ranma, thank you, and hot water is all I want."

Soun stared in shock at Ranma and then broke down in tears. It's not fair. Ryoko had a son, not a daughter. She made that quite clear every night when she beat the shit out of him. He was as good as dead. He was too young to die.

Genma went up to his old training partner. 'He must think that the engagement is in jeopardy.' "Don't worry Tendo. There's an explanation for this. The schools will soon be joined."

Ranma stared at her father. "What do you mean the schools will be joined?"

Soun looked at Genma. "What explanation?"

"Let us get inside and I'll explain everything."

123454321

Ryoko and Kasumi walked around the market picking out various ingredients for tonight's dinner. When Ryoko first moved into the Tendo household she started to change many things. First Soun started teaching again to produce an income. She also took on many of the responsibilities of the house so that the girls could live a normal childhood. Kasumi was now going to college learning medicine. Nabiki and Akane were going to high school and enjoying life.

The girls, while sad about the circumstances surrounding the reason Auntie Ryoko moving in, were glad she did come into their lives. They couldn't imagine life without her. Auntie Ryoko supported them when they needed help. They also supported her too. They know how much Ranma's kidnapping affected her. Ranma's birthday and the wedding anniversary were very rough days for Auntie. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see her in her room crying clutching to the only picture she had of her son like it was a life preserver. Underneath the hard exterior she bore was a woman who was hurting.

They did what they could to take her mind off of her pain. They did many things together like shopping and movie watching. The girls called her Auntie, but they loved her like a mother. They didn't mind what she did to their father. When they learned of their father's part in Ranma's kidnapping they were shocked and appalled. They knew that Auntie Ryoko wouldn't kill their father, but they also knew that their father deserved what he got.

Kasumi and Ryoko were making small talk when they noticed Nabiki sprinting towards them. They quickly gave each other curious looks and went up to her. "Nabiki, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki was too exhausted to word a reply, so she handed Auntie Ryoko the postcard. Kasumi watched as Auntie Ryoko took the postcard, read it, dropped her grocery bag, and then disappeared. Both girls knew that Auntie Ryoko had some strange powers she was born with, so they weren't surprised she did that. Kasumi was confused that she teleported out in the open like that. She usually wanted to keep her powers a secret. "Nabiki, what's going on?"

Nabiki, who was still trying to catch her breath, smiled. "Ranma's coming."

Kasumi was momentarily shocked. She then smiled a giant smile. Mother and son would soon be reunited, and that was cause for celebration. Deciding that what was bought for dinner wasn't enough she grabbed Nabiki and headed back to the market. Tonight's dinner was going to be special.

123454321

'Just let him explain first. If I don't like the explanation I'll beat him over the head and then let Ryoko have him. At least I'll have some satisfaction before I die.'

Soun waited as his daughter got some hot water for Ranma. Genma was looking a bit nervous for some odd reason while Ranma was staring at Genma like she was expecting something. When Akane came back with the kettle Ranma took it and poured it over her head. She transformed into a young man with dark red hair. Akane who saw Genma change was prepared for something like that. Soun was shocked but immediately guessed that it was indeed the Ranma he had been waiting for. With a huge smiled he started to shake Ranma's hand. "Great to meet you son. I am truly honored."

Ranma took his hand from Soun. "Whatever."

Akane started to add two and two. "Are you"

She was cut off by Soun placing a hand over her mouth. "Don't mind her. She's a bit loopy sometimes. Let me take her to her room."

Soun guided Akane up to her room. When Soun let go Akane glared at him. "Daddy, what's going on?"

Soun placed a finger over his mouth to indicate to quiet down. "Listen, if he finds out about Ryoko before she gets here he'll bolt, but yes that's Ranma and Genma."

Akane smiled. "Finally he's here. Should I get Auntie?"

Soun shook his head. "Nabiki's taking care of that. She found the postcard and immediately left. Let me stall Genma until she gets here."

Meanwhile Ranma was still staring at his father. "What's going on pops?"

"Tendo and I arranged for you to be married to one of his daughters to join our two schools. It's for family honor."

"And you expect me to go through with this because…"

"Quiet boy! I taught you better than that. You will do as you're told and that's that."

Ranma gave Genma a hooded look. "Try that again."

Genma knew he screwed up. Every other time he actually did try to follow up that sentence he got his ass whooped. That sentence meant 'Beware: Pissed Off Psychopath'. Genma was proud of the fact that Ranma had no qualms with going all out without killing the opponent, but he never liked it when he was the target of the said beating. Instead of inviting a torture session he kept his mouth closed.

Soun came back to the living room shortly after. "Can I get you two anything? Tea, cookies, some juice?"

Genma eyed his host. He was obviously nervous about something and it had to do with Ranma. "What's wrong Tendo? You never were like this before."

Soun had to think fast. There was no way in heaven or hell that Soun was going to let Genma leave this house and skip out again. Soun had suffered for too long at the hands of Ryoko Tanaka (she took her maiden name after divorcing Genma). The thought of added suffering because he let Genma get away made Soun start to panic. Soun was quietly panicking when an idea occurred to him. Soun nervously laughed. "I'm… just nervous about the engagement, that's all. You know how youngsters these days like to rebel. It's part of their nature." 'Please let this work.'

Genma nodded. He knew all about that. "Yes, that is true, but I'm sure that your daughters will see that it is for the best."

Ranma gave his father a hooded stare. "You're forgetting the fact that I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Boy, I ought to"

"GENMA!"

Genma's face immediately went white. He turned to see a very pissed off Ryoko standing in the doorway. "Ry-Ryoko. Hi."

Ranma's hooded stare never left his father. "Who'd you piss off this time pops?"

Soun ran up to Ryoko. "See, there he is. I told you he would come here. See. See. See."

Genma quickly figured out that this was planned. He would be mad at his old 'friend' later. First he had to get out of there, and fast. "You know, I would love to stay and chat, but"

Genma never finished that sentence. Ryoko grabbed him and punched him hard over the head, knocking him out. "Make no mistake, by the time I'm done with you you'll be begging for death, you fucking bastard! I've been waiting for this for ten long years, and I'm going to enjoy every moment I put you through pure agony."

Soun grabbed the unconscious Genma. "I'll take him to the prison you made." With a huge smile he took his old training partner to the same place Ryoko dragged him off to every night for her stress relief. Soun had plenty of very painful memories of the place and he was glad for once he wasn't going to be the recipient of Ryoko's fury.

Ranma was thoroughly impressed. Not only did this woman move like lightning, she was very strong as well. Even he had trouble knocking out the old man with one blow (Genma's been hit over the head so many times it's like stone). And to hold a grudge for ten years meant Genma really screwed up. What also made him curious was the fact that the woman had the same colored hair as his cursed side did. "So, what did my old man do to you?"

Ryoko looked at her son for the first time in ten years. Emotion took control as she ran up and hugged her only son.

Ranma was impressed before. Now he's in awe. This woman got the jump on him, him of all people, and not only was she ridiculously fast, she was just as strong as he suspected. Even he felt the normally bone crushing hug she was giving. All the training Genma put him through made him very tough and strong, but at high costs. Ranma thought his father was just plain crazy and stupid, but more on that later. First Ranma had to figure out why this woman was not only hugging him, but also crying on his shoulder and babbling incoherently. He noticed the same girl from before was watching the scene with a smile on her face. "Uh, excuse me, what's going on? Who is this?"

123454321

Soun placed his old training partner in the specially designed giant tube Ryoko built (where she knew how to make one of these he didn't know or question). It allowed Genma to get air, water, and food, but that was it. Nothing else came in or out. Soun didn't know what she had planned for his old friend, but many times she mentioned that her ex-husband would receive more than he ever got. With what Soun went through he shivered at the thought of what Ryoko had planned. Taking one last glance at Genma (to make sure it wasn't a mirage and he was indeed captured) he left the dungeon of doom and stepped into the light. Raising his hands high he exclaimed, "Free at last! Free at last! Free at last!"

A/N: Hopefully this will help with the background and get everyone mostly up to speed on the going ons. There is more to explain, but that will wait until the appropriate time.


	4. Chapter Three

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, Ah! My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Three

A/N: Apparently this story's very popular. Go figure.

Some points that have been brought up and it is my duty to explain a few things.

First, about the name Habuki, you have to remember at this time Ryoko never met Washu. If you remember Ryoko met her mother for the first time on Kagato's spaceship, the Soja. So she isn't even aware of Washu's existence. Washu's last name is Habuki, but Ryoko doesn't know that she is Washu's daughter, so she doesn't know her last name is Habuki. She chose Tanaka because it's a common sounding last name and she needed one to make up an identity to hide in Japan.

Second, the telepathic link. Yes she is telepathically linked to Ryo-ohki, but what about Ranma? Yes Washu is linked to Ryoko, but again Ryoko doesn't know that. She assumes that she and Ryo-ohki have some bond made by Kagato. As for the bond itself, we all know about Tsunami and Tokimi being able to talk telepathically. Ryoko has no clue about that either, so she wouldn't have a clue to look for any link like that. I will have Ranma and Ryoko having a link, but it won't be as natural as what Ryoko and Ryo-ohki or Ryoko and Washu have (mostly cause of Genma's genes). It has to be developed first.

Third, about my chapter lengths, I will say that I am a beginning author. I still have some things to work on like descriptions, vocabulary, spelling, and, of course, my chapter lengths. The lengths of the chapter is low on my things to fix, but do realize that when I am working on my descriptions that the chapter lengths will lengthen a bit. I will try to give you more bang for your buck, but do realize that I am still learning and maturing as a writer.

And now, without further to do, on with the story.

123454321

Ranma was in a quandary. Usually his first reaction would have been prying off woman from his being and demanding an explanation, but something was stopping him. Something felt… right with the scene and it kind of disturbed him a bit. He couldn't tell if what it was or where it was coming from, but he liked it. Still the fact that he didn't know whom this woman was continued to bug him, so he continued to look towards the young woman who he had asked the question to waiting for an answer.

Akane quickly walked up to her Aunt and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Auntie, you need to introduce yourself. He doesn't remember you."

Ryoko started to calm down a bit and slightly detached herself off of him. She held him out at arms length and looked him over. "Look at you. You've grown so much, but you still look the same. I've missed you so much."

It's obvious to Ranma this woman knew him from a long time ago (he's guessing about ten years ago since that's what she yelled at his pops earlier). Problem is he doesn't have a clue who she is. "Um, excuse me, but who are you and how do you know me?"

Ryoko's expression saddened. "You don't remember me at all?"

Ranma thought about it for a bit. "Not really."

"I'm going to have to make that thing pay for this." Ryoko paused for a moment. "Ranma… I'm your mother."

That was not one of the things Ranma was expecting. Mother to his future bride, maybe even a fiancé, but not that. "You're… my mother?" Ryoko smiled and nodded.

Several thoughts went through Ranma's head at that moment. Earlier memories where his father would tell him that his mother didn't want a weak piece of trash hanging around so he was going on a training trip to get stronger. He also remembered crying himself to sleep at night thinking his mother abandoned him to his father because he was bad.

And then the events that just played out also ran through his head. This woman being mad at Genma for something he did ten years ago. This woman actually being very good at subduing Genma. Genma's old training partner apparently selling him out. Two conflicting sides. He also remembered the times when Genma lied to him about training, about deals he made, about life in general. Every lie Genma told him ran through his head. Was it possible one of the only truths he knew, that his mother hated him for being a weak girl, was a lie to coax him into training harder?

Ranma didn't know what to believe. He gently broke Ryoko's hold and sat on the floor distress clearly written on his face. Ryoko sensed that her son was having an internal conflict and she didn't know why. "Ranma, what's wrong?" she asked after she sat down in front of her son.

Ranma's brain was having a conflict. He wanted to believe that this woman was not only his mother, but that she also cared about him. A part of him though remembered everything his father said and every trick that was pulled on him. The Amazons, his father, several fighters, he remembered all the deceit, all the trickery, and all of the deception. Was this another trick? Was this another way to get him to lower his guard and to attack him while he was weak? Ranma started to pull his hair in frustration. "Why does everything have to be like this?"

If Genma wasn't afraid of whatever Ryoko had in store for him he better start praying to whatever god he believed in because Ryoko's going to get retribution for this. "Ranma, tell me what's wrong."

He didn't know why he thought about asking this, but the question just flowed through his mouth. "What happened ten years ago?" He quickly realized that Urd made him say that, and was a bit pissed. He specifically said not to make him do anything. She was going to hear about this later.

Ryoko immediately knew what he was asking about. "Your father… on our wedding anniversary he got me drunk and passed out. The next morning I woke up and found out that he left with you. He took you away from me and I tried finding you but he was too good at hiding."

'Why does it always have to be booze?' Ranma thought bitterly. Truth be told Ranma never figured out why people drank the stuff. He tried a bit while traveling with Genma but it never did anything to him. All he experienced was a bad taste in his mouth. Booze was responsible for one of the most painful ordeals he's ever been through. Genma was drunk when he tossed Ranma into the pit of starving cats. Urd was drunk while he did this so she didn't come and help him. Now he finds out that alcohol's responsible for him ending up with Genma in the first place. Like he needed another reason to hate the stuff.

Ryoko continued her explanation. "After a week I remembered that Genma trained with Soun, who owns this house. While interrogating him to see if he knew where you may have gone I found out it was he who gave Genma the idea to kidnap you in the first place."

Ranma's mood darkened. "Oh really?"

"I also learned of the pledge to join their two schools through marriage. Knowing that Genma would come here eventually I decided to move in whether Soun liked it or not. I hired people to track you down and bring you back, but Genma was good at staying one step ahead."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, he always wanted to keep moving, not staying in one place for long." 'So it wasn't just the Amazons he was worried about. That's why he wanted to swim back verses getting a boat ride. Noboby would think of doing that.'

Ryoko took Ranma's hand. "I know it's my fault for letting that bastard take you. There's no denying it. Please forgive me. I want to be a family again. I've missed you so much…" Ryoko started to tear up.

Family. Something Ranma has wanted for a while now. While traveling with Genma Ranma saw examples of what a family should be. The love they shared, the fun they had, the lessons they taught each other. What Ranma wanted for a very long time. Now this woman… no, his mother, wanted to give him that.

He knew that she was his mother. The same feeling that told him that hugging her was natural and good was telling him that she was telling the truth. It didn't feel like Urd's power. It felt foreign, but felt like it was there all along at the same time.

Deciding to listen to this new feeling he hugged his mother. "I could give this family thing a shot."

Ryoko returned the hug in full. Her baby was home, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Akane left the room to give the newly reunited family some space. What she heard about Ranma from Auntie Ryoko over the years indicated he was a good boy. Now as long as he wasn't a pervert she wouldn't have any problems with him.

123454321

Urd also watched the touching scene and smiled. She knew she would soon be recalled to Asguard to stay permanently since her orders did say that her mission would end when Ranma was reunited with his mother, but she decided not to dwell on that for the moment. Urd looked over towards where the Amazon tracker was looking on the scene as well. Urd immediately recognized the tracker as Xian Pu, the great-granddaughter of the matriarch. When Xian Pu started to draw her blade, Urd knew she was up to no good. Deciding that the orders no longer applied since her duty was done, she grabbed Xian Pu and threw her back. Shocked, Xian Pu landed on her feet and assumed a fighting stance. Urd chuckled. **"Don't try it kid, you don't stand a chance."**

Xian Pu was shocked when the foreign lady spoke perfect Mandarin. **"Who are you to stop my mission? Get out of my way."**

**"I am Urd, Goddess Class Two Category Two, and I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm in charge of protecting him and I won't let you harm him or his mother. Now tell me why your great-grandmother, matriarch of your tribe, wants him dead."**

Xian Pu knew something was up. **"How do you know who I am?"**

**"I have my ways. Now answer my question. Why is your great-grandmother insisting on killing Ranma?"** Xian Pu put her blade away, drew out her bonbari and stared down Urd. **"Or are you acting on your own?"**

**"You do not need to know that. Now get out of my way before I teach you to not mess with me."**

Urd glared at Xian Pu. **"You're nothing but a spoiled brat with a wounded pride. I'll tell you this only once. Ranma has divine protection and is not to be attacked. Failure to comply will result in retribution."**

"**Divine protection? Don't make me laugh. You are just another obstacle for me to overcome."** With that she attacked Urd quickly.

Urd snatched Xian Pu's wrist out of the air and squeezed hard. **"I believe you need a reality check, my dear. Be thankful I'm in a good mood and you're walking out of here with just a broken wrist. Cross me again and you'll leave with less than what you came with. Maybe a body part, maybe your soul. Now be gone!"**

Urd tossed Xian Pu far off into the distance. Brushing her hands off in triumph she turned around and saw the one person she never expected to see. She quickly kneeled and lowered her head to the astral projection. "My Lady Tsunami."

Tsunami smiled. "Please, none of that. I prefer to speak to your face than to the top of your head." Urd did as she was told, but she never rose her face to Tsunami's. Tsunami was about to say something about it, but she noticed that her face showed sadness. "What is it my child?"

"You're here to punish me, aren't you?"

Tsunami's face softened a bit. "You mean about the Neko-ken?" Urd nodded. "I did read the report about it. I do admit I was shocked Urd. Not only with Genma, but with you as well."

Urd nodded again. She was ashamed with herself and her actions regarding the incident in question. The higher ups called it Dereliction of Duty. Fancy name for not doing your job. She just called it downright screwing up.

"I also read reports concerning your side venues, including splitting your time between Ranma and your sister. I also read that you continued to do so after you were told to stop."

Oh Urd remembered all the yelling she received when the higher ups found out about that. She tried to hide it, but it's kind of difficult to hide the fact that you were possessed and tried to destroy the world as the Terrible Master Urd. After that incident the follow on investigation showed her being around Belldandy and Skuld a bit often. Urd believed that she wasn't ignoring her duty since she kept observation spells on Ranma and Genma to view their actions every second of the day, but the higher ups disagreed.

She couldn't abandon her sister, especially when she was in a position to be happy. Urd knew what love could bring, and also heartache. Keiichi was a good guy, a little naïve, but a good guy. Urd wanted to make sure Belldandy would be happy with him, so she stepped in every so often to give them pushes. They were now married and happy, but Urd kept receiving grief from the top about her diverting attention away from Ranma.

"Dereliction of Duty and Disobeying Your Superiors are serious offenses Urd. You know they want to revoke not only your license but your ability to come back here, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." Urd didn't need any reminding about that fact. Every time she even talked to anyone of her superiors they kept throwing that at her. It's almost like they were obsessed over that fact.

"I also read all of your reports. If I knew Genma would go that far I would of not restrained your involvement like I did. A mistake on my part." Tsunami smiled. "I also know what it is like to have a loved one, and to want to do anything for them, even if it means endangering yourself in the process."

"Urd, I want you to talk with Belldandy, and not just some polite conversation. Tell her how you feel. I see that you have been punishing yourself rather hard and while yes it was wrong for you to act like you did during the Neko-ken, your actions since then prove to me that not only are you genuinely sorry about your actions, you have more than redeemed yourself in my eyes."

Urd looked up towards Tsunami in wonderment. "My Lady?"

"I'm giving you a small vacation Urd. Do not worry about anything, I will take care of it. When your vacation is over I have new orders to give you. Until then, relax and enjoy yourself. Understood?"

Urd nodded slowly, not believing what she was hearing. "Y-yes My lady." Urd was about to teleport away, but a thought stopped her. "My Lady, who's going to watch Ranma?"

Tsunami smiled. "Didn't I tell you not to worry Urd? I have made arrangements already. Are you worried about him?"

Urd blushed. "N-no My Lady. Why would I be worried about him?" She teleported away while nervously laughing.

Tsunami looked at the spot where Urd was in puzzlement. "What was that all about?"

123454321

Xian Pu made her way back to the camp where the other trackers were standing by. When they saw her come in clutching her wrist they knew the news wasn't good. **"Xian Pu, what is wrong?"**

Xian Pu was mad. That crazy bitch crushed her wrist like a twig and made a fool out of her. She was already thinking of several ways to pay her back. **"I found our target. He's staying at a place not far from here with his mother. There's another foreign warrior watching over him. Do not touch her, she's mine. Send scouts to keep track of him. We need to send word back to the council on his whereabouts. I'll be in my tent."** With that she made her way to her tent to patch up her wrist.

The other Amazons sweated a bit while watching Xian Pu walk away. She was pissed, and that didn't bode well for anyone. One of the Amazons went to start making a letter to send back to the village.

123454321

Soun walked in to see Ranma and Ryoko hugging. He quickly noticed his youngest daughter waving him over. "So, I see it went well," he commented.

"He didn't recognize her at first," Akane commented. "Once they started talking everything worked out."

Soun wiped his forehead in relief. If Ranma didn't accept Ryoko as his mother and walked off, he knew it wouldn't only be Genma paying for it. "That's good. Did Kasumi and Nabiki come back yet?"

"Not yet. Knowing Kasumi, she probably buying more things for dinner tonight."

"Yes, she does love to cook," Soun stated. "And she's good at it too."

Akane gave her father a hooded stare. "Hey, I'm getting better too dad."

Soun grew nervous. "Y-yes you are dear. You're getting better everyday." 'Though how Ryoko can stand your cooking is a mystery to even me,' Soun thought.

Did I say thought? I meant accidentally said out loud. Akane pulled her mallet out and pounded her father into the ground.

Soun hated the fact that Ryoko taught his daughters to pound him whenever he did something wrong. Extra punishment she said. It was more like extra insult to injury. At least his daughters gave him a chance to explain before pounding him. The Hentai Horde didn't even get that. He once saw what Akane did to them every morning. Why they subjugated themselves to that punishment every morning was another mystery to Soun.

That mystery wasn't one of the things going through his mind though. The pain was too strong to even think at the moment. Akane was definitely getting stronger. Wonder if Ryoko had something to do with that?

Nabiki and Kasumi walked through the door with the groceries and noticed their father under Akane's mallet. They both shook their heads. "I wonder what he said this time," Nabiki stated.

A/N: My only thought at the moment is Cup Noodles are the da bomb! Peace!


	5. Chapter Four

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Ah! My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Four

A/N: A couple of things to mention.

One, I edited the scene with Ranma and Ryoko a bit to increase the presence of the telepathic link a bit.

Two, I also edited the scene with Urd and Shampoo a bit as well. Added a little more info to that and edited the Amazon camp scene a bit. Be sure to give those a glance over to catch up on the changes.

On a lighter note, this story has over 100 reviews! I did not expect so many so early in the story.

123454321

Urd stood outside the shrine where Keiichi and Belldandy lived. She had many memories of this place, many of them were good but a few were bad. She shook her head as the memory of her time as the Terrible Master Urd came back to her mind. 'That was not something I want to repeat.'

Letting herself in like she's always done she walked through the house looking for her sister. She came across Skuld who was working on another project for Benpai. "Hey squirt, where's Bell?"

Skuld looked up from her blueprints. "Don't call me squirt Urd, and she's out with Keiichi again. They're having dinner at some fancy restaurant and they won't be home for a few more hours."

Urd nodded. "Okay, I can wait. Is my room still here?"

Skuld went back to her blueprints. "Yeah it is, but I don't know why Sis insists to keep it there. You rarely even use it."

Urd smirked. "Thanks squirt." Urd walked towards her room to make sure it was still livable. She was planning on staying there for a few days.

Skuld poked her head out the door. "Don't call me squirt!"

123454321

After being formally introduced to the Tendos, Ranma was ushered to the dojo where he and his mother could talk in private. Funny thing is that once they were alone, both showed their uneasiness with the situation. Ranma who was still absorbing the fact that she was his mother and Ryoko really didn't know how to strike up a conversation well.

Their saving grace came in the form of a glass of ice tea that Nabiki had just brought. After loosing her footing (which in itself was rare) the glass intended for him flew in the air and landed on his head. Nabiki and Ryoko both watched in pure utter shock as Ranma transformed from a young man into a busty young woman. After staring for a few moments Ryoko was finally able to say, "How?"

Ranma, who was busy cleaning herself off, sighed. "Well, it begins like this…"

-FLASHBACK-

A thirteen-year-old Ranma and his father were walking up a path leading to what appeared to be a bunch of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them. "Here we are, the legendary springs," Genma stated.

Ranma shrugged. "Don't seem so bad. Wonder why the Amazons stay away from here so much."

Genma took his backpack off. "Enough talk about weak women. We're going to work on your mid-air combat skills. No flying for this, you hear me."

"Whatever old man. Lets get this over with." Both Ranma and Genma took up spots on different poles.

A chubby man dressed in a Chinese worker's uniform ran out of a small hut located near the springs. **"Wait honored customers, that is not a good idea."**

Genma, who didn't learn a lick of Chinese, stared down his son. "Okay boy, I'm not going to take it easy on you."

Ranma, who could speak Chinese fluently, turned to wards the new comer. **"What do you mean not a good idea?"**

The Chinese man pointed towards the springs. **"Honored sir these are cursed springs. Fall into one and you become cursed. Many springs change you into animals or worse."**

Ranma, who had already run into several cases of magic (including the Amazons) was a bit nervous. "Hey, pops… where did he"

That was all he got out before Genma placed a solid jump kick knocking Ranma into a spring. Genma gloated. "Ha, take that boy. That will teach you to be distracted by some stupid… Uh-oh." What he saw when Ranma emerged from the springs was a splitting image of the one person he did not ever want to see again.

When Ranma emerged from the spring he felt funny, so he felt himself everywhere. She quickly realized what happened. "WHAT! POPS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Genma tried to run, but Ranma was much faster as a female. Ranma quickly snagged Genma and started to shake him. "I'm going to… what is this?"

Ranma snagged a brochure out of Genma's belt which read in Chinese: **-Legendary cursed springs of Jusenkyo. Travelers beware, one dip in spring curses you.-**

Ranma glared at his father. "You had this and you still took me here? I'm going to make you pay for this." With that he tossed Genma into the spring from which he just emerged from. "And now to take your humanity away from you." Genma was helpless as Ranma tossed him into one of the other pools. Genma emerged as a panda. "And now to turn you're black and white fur black and blue." Ranma commenced to beat Genma for about three hours straight.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ranma smiled. "It wasn't until I talked with the guide that I found out about how to reverse the curse. If I'm hit with cold water, I turn into a girl. If I'm hit with hot water, I'll change back into a guy. Any questions?"

Ryoko was fuming. "He took you to China and didn't learn any Chinese?"

Nabiki, fully knowing her Auntie's temper, quickly made her exit and went to Auntie's special spot. She had to make sure all the soundproofing was still good. No need to wake the neighbors again.

Ranma shrugged. "He never bothered to learn. It's just another example of how stupid he is."

"What do you mean another example?" Ryoko asked with a twitch in her eye.

"Dad's a total idiot. Many of his training methods are just plain stupid and harmful. He decided once to throw me out of trees to teach me how to fly. When that didn't work he threw me off a cliff. I was lucky that I learned how to fly or I would have been in some deep trouble. There were a lot of sharp rocks at the base of that cliff."

Ryoko was glowing bright red. "He… he did that? I'm… I'm going to make. Him. Pay!"

"Funny thing is that's only the beginning," Ranma said off-handedly.

"Only the beginning?" Ryoko asked through her teeth.

Ranma was about to answer and quite possibly tell her his entire life story when a beeping sound came from the dojo's wall. Quickly composing herself a bit Ryoko went to the far wall and pressed a hidden button in the wall which caused a section of the wall to move revealing a monitor screen showing Nabiki's face. "What's wrong Nabiki?"

"Genma's gone. He's not in his cage."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right there." Ryoko pressed another button on the screen causing the monitor to be hidden by the wall once again. Ryoko turned to Ranma. "I'll be right back. I need to tend to your father for a moment." Ryoko teleported out of the dojo.

This caused two things to happen. First Ranma was in shock to see Ryoko disappear like that. Second, the strange feeling Ranma's been feeling disappeared. This caused Ranma some confusion then anger. "What the fuck?"

123454321

Inside Ryoko's lab was an assortment of gadgets and gizmos. It was a bit of a mess, but it was an organized mess (according to Ryoko). In the back there was her special place where she had… disciplined Soun for the last ten years. She's used many devices to cause Soun… discomfort ranging from burns and electric shocks to making some places bend ways they shouldn't. This area also housed the special prison she built to hold Genma in, which Nabiki was currently in front of at the moment. Genma was not to be seen. "So Genma thinks he's slick, ey?" Ryoko mumbled. She went up to a console next to the prison and pressed a few buttons. All the openings she put in closed and a special gas she made up filled the prison in less than a minute. After seven minutes the gas dissipated revealing an unconscious Genma.

Nabiki blinked. "How?"

Ryoko cracked her knuckles. "One of his original techniques. He can make himself invisible to the naked eye. Even infrared sensors can't pick him up. He probably thought I didn't remember he could do that."

"Hey, Auntie, I have a question. How is he going to go to the bathroom? I don't see a toilet."

Ryoko went into the closet and pulled out a bucket. "He's going to use this." Normally she wouldn't even give him that, but she didn't want to clean the cage every time she went in. Ryoko went to the prison and phased her hand with the bucket inside to drop off the bucket when she felt a hand on her wrist. Genma was awake and trying to get out. He pulled her inside and tried to get out using the false wall, but quickly discovered that it wasn't a false wall. Confused, he tried knocking on it to no avail.

Ryoko however wasn't pleased. A quick energy shot to his face followed by a swift kick in the balls taught Genma not to do that again. While Genma was clutching his family jewels Ryoko took the bucket and phased out of the prison. "Fine then, you can live in your own stench you bastard."

123454321

Ranma was on the roof of the Tendo's dojo looking out towards the stars. 'Where the fuck is she? I want answers now!'

Ranma was beyond pissed. There are only a few things that get Ranma this riled up. Being manipulated by possible magical means is one of them.

He knew it started when she got close to him. That strange feeling should have sent warning alarms to his brain, but somehow she was able to lower his guard and make him believe just about everything she said.

He quickly realized that it only affects him when he's close. Now that he was on the roof of the house and she's checking up on pops he's able to think clearly. Now he was waiting for Urd to answer his question. "Who in the hell is she?"

"I do believe she introduced herself as your mother lad."

"Yeah, yeah, so she did. So… who are you and what do you want?" Ranma quickly went into a fighting stance.

The big man raised his hand in a calm manner. "Calm down lad, I am not here to fight. I am Thor, God Class Two Category Two, am I am here to look after you."

Ranma didn't come out of his stance. "So they finally pulled Urd off?"

"Urd is on vacation for a little while. I am just here until she returns."

Ranma looked the big man over. His blonde hair went to his shoulders. He was muscle bound like those weight lifters you see in magazines. His face had a short beard and a thick mustache that connected to his beard, both blonde. He wore a silver breastplate with a gold seal Ranma couldn't make out with black pants and tall black boots. He also had a single-handed war hammer strapped to his belt. His body and face radiated power, but he also had an eerie calmness about him, like the calm of a storm.

"So why isn't she getting punished right now?" Ranma asked. He remembered that Urd had mentioned something about punishment for how she handled his case.

"I do not inquire about things that do not concern me lad, though I am curious why you are so interested in her fate. Do you care about her well-being?"

Ranma sneered. "No, I want to know why she's getting off after fucking up like she did. I don't care what the bitch does beyond that."

Thor frowned a bit. "Her reports were accurate. You are a very angry person. I have seen demons with less hate in their hearts."

Ranma came out of his stance and sat back down. "Walk a day in my shoes. It'll change your outlook of things." Ranma looked up towards the stars. "You're a god, right?"

Thor narrowed his eyes a bit. "I do believe I made that clear when you asked who I was lad."

"So you can tell me who that woman, who's claiming to be my mother, really is, right? So tell me, since it does concern my safety, which you're responsible for." Ranma said the last part with a sneer.

"Her reports also mentioned you being very rude as well, and I see they did not exaggerate that fact either. To answer your question, Ranma, that woman as you so mildly put her, is in fact your biological mother."

Ranma glared at Thor. "Bullshit, I know you're lying. There's no way in hell she can be my mother."

Thor's patience was wearing thin. "Gods do not lie, Ranma."

Ranma got up and walked up to Thor, getting right in his face. "That's bullshit as well! Urd lied when she said she'd make sure nothing would happen to me! She lied right to my face just like you're doing now!"

"Silence!" Thor used his power to push Ranma away, who only went back a few feet. "Do not tempt me boy. I may have my orders, but I will bend them as I see fit."

Ranma turned his back on Thor. "Why don't you break them instead? I know you Gods are good at that."

"Do not compare Urd to us. She is not a full god and does not reflect the honor we hold."

Ranma smirked. "Oh, she isn't a full god, ey? So you're cleaning a halfling's mess. Makes me wonder how high and mighty you really are." Ranma chuckled. "Makes sense though. That outfit of yours looks like a hand me down. And that hammer of yours, did you get it from a barn or something? It looks like a piece of shit."

That was it. No one, I mean no one, makes fun of Mjolnir and gets away with it. "It is time to teach you a lesson you will never forget mortal." Thor reached for his hammer and threw it at Ranma, who quickly dodged.

"Ha, you URK!" Mjolnir had turned around mid-flight and hit Ranma in the back. Mjolnir also carried Ranma down into the ground leaving a Ranma-shaped crater where he landed.

Mjolnir flew up back to Thor's hand. "Is that all mortal? Urd's reports said you were much better than that."

"Oh you haven't seen the half of it," Ranma stated from behind Thor. Before Thor could react Ranma punched Thor in the back of the head and followed it up with a jump kick to the same spot knocking Thor off the roof and into the ground.

Thor quickly got back up and rubbed his head. "Attacking a man from behind. Have you any honor mortal?"

"I gave you warning old man, you were just too slow." Ranma charged some energy into his hand. "Now to see how you take this." Ranma shot an energy ball at Thor who deflected it with Mjolnir. Ranma followed it with a quick dash towards Thor to attack his legs, but Thor quickly struck Ranma in the chest with Mjlonir before Ranma could block it. When Mjlonir contacted Ranma a bolt of electricity flowed through Ranma. Ranma fell to the ground in a smoldering heap.

Thor smiled as Ranma lay twitching on the ground. "Is that quick enough for you mortal, or do I need to slow it down so that you can catch up?"

To Thor's amazement Ranma started to get back up. "Nah, that's fine grandpa. I don't want to strain those ancient weak muscles of yours. I wouldn't want to force you into an early retirement."

"Ah yes, the sharp tongue Urd had mentioned in her reports. Even when on the brink of defeat you always had something witty to say." Thor took up a fighting stance. "The reports also said you needed to respect your elders more as well. I will take it upon myself to teach you that lesson, no matter what it takes."

"I never lose old man, and I'll show you why." Ranma started to float. "I was just warming up before, now it's time to get serious."

"What's going on here?" Ranma and Thor both looked to the side to see Ryoko standing there looking mad. Ryoko pointed towards Thor. "Who are you and why are you attacking my son?"

Thor relaxed his stance and held up a hand in a calming manner. "There is no need for alarm lass. We are just having a spar, that is all."

Ranma wanted to yell a remark about Thor attacking him first, but he was busy fighting off that feeling he felt the last time he was around Ryoko and was actually succeeding, but it was taking a bit of effort to do so.

Ryoko didn't see Ranma straining. She was too busy boring holes into Thor. She already noticed the hole in the ground and the fact her son had burn marks on his clothes. "A spar?" she asked disbelievingly. "Try again."

"I have no ill intentions towards your son. I give you my word as a warrior." Thor turned around. "I must be off now. I have no want to interrupt the family dinner." Thor walked off and around the corner.

Ryoko watched him walk off. "Ooohhh, just wait until he comes back, I'll beat the living shit out of him." She turned towards Ranma. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nothing major."

Ryoko smiled. "Here, let me show you where you'll be staying. Your stuff's already in your room." Ryoko started to walk towards.

Ranma looked towards where Thor had walked off. After a second he followed Ryoko into the house.

123454321

Thor wiped his forehead. "That was close." He was standing on the roof of the house next to the Tendo's.

"No kidding," Hermes said standing next to him. He was wearing his usual Greek toga with winged sandals and winged hat. "What would you have done if he didn't go in?"

"I would have convinced him otherwise," Thor said matter-of-factly. "I do have to give Urd credit for dealing with him for so long. I also most wanted to kill the poor lad."

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Almost? I thought you killed him with that last shot there Thor."

"I did pull my swing a bit," Thor stated. "Thought I should have put more into it. I thought that blast should have put him out for a few hours."

Hermes shrugged. "Well, Thor, you did read the reports. Just look at how he's been living his life till now."

Thor nodded. "Indeed. I thought Urd was exaggerating her observations, but now I am not so sure."

"So you think your idea worked?" Hermes asked. "You think he's going to stay awhile now he's calmed down a bit?"

Thor rubbed his chin. "Before meeting him face to face I would have said yes. Now I am not so sure. We need to be extra diligent in our duties these next few days."

Hermes looked at Thor like he was crazy. "We? Our duties? Hold on buddy, I didn't get drafted into this mess." Thor handed Hermes some papers, which Hermes quickly read. "Looks like I did get drafted into this mess. Shit."

A/N: Don't think for a second I forgot about this story. No that I have some free time I'm finally able to put my thoughts onto paper. I've been thinking about this story along with my others for the last two weeks making up new ideas.

Oh for those interested (which seems just about everyone) I have made a decision about this story. This will not be a Ranma and Akane pairing. That's all I have decided on that matter so far.

Until next time, Peace!


	6. Chapter Five

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Ah! My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Five

A/N:

123454321

The next morning Belldandy and a tired Keiichi walked into the shrine. They didn't mean to spend all night out, but things happened and well here they are. When they entered the living area of the shrine they smelled breakfast being cooked. Looking at each other for a second they went to the kitchen to see if one of Skuld's inventions was loose. They didn't expect to see Urd in the kitchen with an apron on working the stoves.

"Sister?" Belldandy asked from the doorway.

Urd looked over her shoulder and noticed the married couple. "Oh hi sis. I almost thought you two went off on another honeymoon for a while there. I take it you're hungry?"

Belldandy noticed Keiichi looking over the food Urd was making. It was an American breakfast full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, corn beef and hash, hash browns, and different fruits. Belldandy pulled on Keiichi's collar and politely dragged him out of the kitchen. "Anata, could you leave us alone for a while. Urd and I need to talk."

"But why?" All that food was what he wanted at the moment. It might have not been Bell's coking, but he was hungry. Belldandy may not look like it, but she knew how to work a guy to death and then some.

Belldandy gave her husband one of her patented smiles. "Don't worry dear. It won't take long." She politely closed the door must to the distress of a very hungry Keiichi. When the door was closed and walked up to Urd. "Sister, could you please hand me the potion you are using." Belldandy knew Urd didn't like that fact she wasn't an aunt yet. She told Urd to let her and Keiichi decide when to have children, but Urd really didn't take that well. Now Belldandy was on guard at all times for one of Urd's plans.

Urd gave her sister a confused look. "What potion?"

"The one you are putting in the food. You only cook for two reasons, one of them being potion feeding. And those usually backfire."

Urd chuckled. "They do, don't they? Don't worry sis, I'm not putting anything in the food. Honest."

Belldandy paused for a moment. Most times Belldandy could tell when her sister was lying. Right now she couldn't detect a hint of mistruth in her words. Either Urd was getting better at lying or she was telling the truth, which meant she was cooking because of the other reason. She was extremely nervous about something. "Is there something you want to talk about Urd?"

Urd started to put the food into serving trays. "Could this wait until after breakfast?" Urd smirked. "I see you worked Keiichi hard last night. Poor lad's exhausted and famished."

123454321

After a large breakfast Keiichi went to the master bedroom to get some much needed sleep and Skuld went to Asguard to start her debugging shift. Urd and Belldandy gathered all the dishes to clean and took them to the kitchen. "Are you ready to talk Sister?" Belldandy asked while starting to clean the dishes.

Urd started to gather the leftovers and put them into the refrigerator. "I really don't know where to start."

"Why not say whatever comes up in your mind?" Belldandy asked politely. "We can go from there."

Urd finished putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. "How do you do it Bell? No matter what happens people trust you."

Belldandy stopped cleaning the dish in her hand. "I guess it's just easy for me. It usually comes naturally. Why do you ask?"

Urd started to wipe down the counters and stove. "You may have heard some rumors about some secret mission I've been on for the last ten years."

Belldandy resumed her cleaning. "I have heard some things about that. Are the rumors true?"

"I have been on assignment. Tsunami-sama wanted me to watch over a young man for a while."

"Tsunami-sama?" Belldandy asked a bit shocked.

Urd nodded. "Yeah, the orders said for me to watch over a boy named Ranma Saotome." Urd smiled. "At first I was a bit excited being trusted with something straight from her. Then I started tailing them for a while. Genma, his father, was a bit eccentric with some of his training methods but nothing I thought would have been lethal. Of course I didn't think Ranma would notice me but he did. That boy is a piece work."

Belldandy noticed a small twinkle in Urd's eye. "Go on," Bell said with a slight smirk.

"One night he found me and boy was I shocked." Urd shook her head. "After talking with him for a while I learned he thought his mother hated him for being weak and that she didn't want to see him anymore. To think that at a young age made me a bit sad. I told him that wasn't true and that his mother missed him very much. I also told him why I was there, to watch over him for a while, his own guardian angel. I told him… I told him…"

Belldandy put her dish down and went up to Urd who had her head down and was starting to tear up. "Urd?" Belldandy placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I told him I'd make sure nothing happened to him, that everything would be okay. I told him I would protect him from harm. He trusted me completely Bell, and I screwed up. I screwed up." Urd stood there for a few moments fighting back tears.

Belldandy gave Urd some time to compose herself and gather her thoughts. Belldandy knew Urd would continue when she was ready.

"A month later I decided to take a small break and recharge my mana by drinking some sake. It was a good batch and I ended up getting quite drunk. I didn't think leaving them alone for a day would cause any trouble, but I was wrong. Genma decided to train Ranma in the Neko-ken."

"Neko-ken?" Belldandy asked.

"A horrific training method where you take the trainee and wrap him in fish products. Once that was done you toss him into a pit of starving cats."

Belldandy had a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my! That's awful."

"The trauma the trainee goes through drives the trainee insane making him think he is a cat." Urd shook her head. "His eyes, Bell. When I got back to the camp where they were staying in the first thing I saw were his eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw in those eyes. They spoke of pain, suffering, and betrayal. When he saw me he started to yell at me. He asked me where I was and why did I break my word. Deciding he deserved to know the truth I told him exactly what I was doing. That caused more yelling. I did try to apologize to him, but he wouldn't accept it. His father slept through it all which was probably the only good thing that happened that whole day."

"Oh Urd…" Belldandy said sadly. It was very apparent that Urd felt truly ashamed and sorry for her actions. "What did you do next?"

"I continued to tail them like my orders stated making sure none of Genma's other methods worked. Genma decided once to teach Ranma how to fly by throwing him out of trees. I made it where every time Ranma fell there was something to catch him. Genma seeing that his original method wasn't working threw Ranma off a cliff instead. Acting as fast as I could I started to destroy the stone spikes at the bottom and get a landing zone made up to catch Ranma, but he actually started to fly."

"He did?" Belldandy asked a bit confused. Humans couldn't fly.

"Yeah, he did. Scared me when he did. He proved time and time again he was very special. Though he also started to grow angry at everyone. The betrayal he felt at me caused him to lose all faith in others. Every time I helped him he acted like it was expected of me. Of course every time I told him something he instantly called me a liar. He always hunts for a reason not to trust anybody. Didn't matter who they were. Monks and priests were not immune. And it's all my fault."

"Why didn't you say something before Urd?" Belldandy asked. "I could have helped you."

"My orders said to keep this mission a secret. Now that it's complete I don't have to worry about that." Urd put her cleaning supplies away. "Let's move this into the living room. I'm getting kinda tired of standing."

123454321

Ryoko went to Ranma's room to wake him up to find that he wasn't in bed. Looking outside she noticed Ranma doing some katas. Ryoko chuckled. "Nabiki's not going to like the fact he's a morning person."

She recalled the night before during dinner. Each of the girls were asking Ranma many questions and while he was answering them Ryoko could tell he really didn't trust them. "He really didn't trust me much either." That part confused Ryoko. When they first met he was all happy about it. Now it's like he's trying to keep himself distant from her. What changed between now and then?

Deciding to keep an eye on her son she went down to tell him breakfast was almost ready.

123454321

"School?" Ranma asked.

Ryoko nodded. "I'd thought it would be a good idea to help you get adjusted to being around new people. Besides, it's good to learn new things."

Ranma, Ryoko, and the three Tendo sisters were eating breakfast that Kasumi cooked since it was her day. Soun decided to enjoy the fact he finally had a peaceful night's sleep for once and was sleeping in.

Ranma shrugged. "Fine, I'll go. So what do you do at school anyways? Never went myself."

Everyone else there looked at him with shocked expressions. "You never have been to school?" Nabiki asked.

"Pops always said it was a waste of time and that I should be training instead," Ranma said off-handedly. "Besides I learned a few things while at some of the temples and shrines we visited even though pops tried several times to get me to stop."

Ryoko started to rub her forehead. "Why did I even consider marrying that man?"

Nabiki glanced towards her watch. "We better start heading off or we'll be late. Thanks for the food sis."

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you." Glancing at the table Kasumi was a bit shocked. "Where did all the food go?"

Kasumi was about to start picking up the plates and throwing away the leftovers but she soon discovered there wasn't even a crumb left. Everyone looked towards the plates and then towards Ranma who was rubbing his stomach. "Delicious. Shouldn't we be heading off?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, let's go." 'I didn't even see him move. He's as fast as Auntie.'

Akane smirked. 'Wonder if he'll spar with me later.' She did try to get Ranma to spar the night before but Ranma said he wanted to get some sleep since he had a long day and that he wanted to get acquainted with his new surroundings.

After Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane headed off towards school Kasumi soon headed off to go to her college. Quickly cleaning the dishes and the kitchen Ryoko headed off to the high school herself. She wanted to observe Ranma and to find out why he acted like he did.

123454321

"So the lad is going to school now," Thor observed.

"Yep, that's going to make things a bit more difficult," Hermes stated.

Thor chuckled. "Not to fear my good man, I have already planned for this." Thor handed Hermes a package and a manila envelope. "For you."

Confused Hermes opened the envelope and read the contents. "You didn't."

"Since Ranma has already met me I figured you would be a better candidate for the job. Think of this as a new experience."

Hermes slapped his forehead. "Not that." He pointed to the application form in his hands. "You named me John Doe. You know what that means don't you?"

Thor rubbed chin. "The school attendants were a bit confused about the name but I thought nothing of it. What does it mean?"

Hermes started to rub the bridge of his nose. "Hopefully it doesn't mean anything about my future."

123454321

Urd and Belldandy sat in the living room with some cups of tea. "Urd, you said that the case was complete?" Belldandy asked once they were seated.

Urd sipped her tea to test the temperature. "Yeah, the orders said to stick with him until he was reunited with his mother which he did yesterday."

Belldandy was slightly confused. "So how"

"How am I still here?" Urd finished. "Funny thing actually. Tsunami-sama came to me yesterday and put me on a forced vacation."

Belldandy was shocked. "She did?"

"Yeah, she did." Urd took a sip of tea mostly to gather her thoughts. "She wanted me to come and talk to you mostly, but she also wanted me to relax."

"Oh, I see. So how are Ranma and his mother doing?"

"Normally I would be worried, but I put a small safeguard in to help them out." Urd smiled. "Actually one of my brighter ideas."

Now this was sounding more like the Urd Belldandy knew, and that was cause for alarm. "What safeguard?"

"I noticed a telepathic link between Ranma and his mother, so I quickly acted and changed the link a bit on his mother's side to make sure Ranma didn't notice."

"Changed it how?" Belldandy asked dreading the answer.

"By having the link sending a calming emotion constantly. While Ranma is around his mother the link will continuously send the emotion to help calm him down. The idea is that Ranma will continue to remain calm as my spell fades slowly. It's to build the trust between him and his mother."

"And what if Ranma notices the link and tries to fight it?" Belldandy asked.

Urd paused for a moment. "You know, I hadn't thought of that. You think that's possible?"

Deciding to take a bit of action Belldandy went to the phone and called her other sister. "Hello, Skuld. How are you doing? Can you do me a favor? Can you get me the information on the Ranma Saotome case? …I know it's classified. Do you think you could get it still?" Belldandy got a piece of paper and a pencil. "What can you tell me about it. … … Okay, is that all? Thank you Skuld. Have fun at work. See you this evening. Goodbye." Belldandy hung up the phone.

Urd looked a bit curious. "What did you get?"

Belldandy smiled. "Skuld was able to get some pieces of information about the case. It seems while you're on vacation Thor and Hermes are watching over him."

Urd smirked. "Well, well, that's interesting. Have they filed any reports yet?"

"Unfortunately Skuld wasn't able to access those but she did say she will try to get a hold of them."

Urd shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll be able to take a look at them when I get off of vacation." Urd smirked. "I bet Thor's not happy with… with…" The color left Urd's face. "No."

Now it was Belldandy who was curious. "No what Urd?"

Urd shot up out of her chair and went to the phone. "Hey, Skuld, it's me. Can you verify that Thor's watching my case? No…" Urd rubbed her forehead. "This is not good."

Belldandy's curiosity was peaking. "What is it Urd?"

"You know everywhere Thor goes Loki follows. That is the last thing that is needed is his interference." Urd went to her room. "I knew I shouldn't have left. What was I thinking?"

Belldandy watched the distressed Urd walk off to her room to gather some supplies. "Maybe she does need the vacation."

123454321

Hermes was in front of a full-length mirror modeling in his new Furinkan High School uniform. "You know this uniform does suit me very well. It's like it was made for me."

Thor shook his head. "I think you are enjoying this too much."

Hermes shrugged. "Hey, they say you live a happier life if you enjoy your work, and I so do enjoy my life." Hermes pulled a pair of small sunglasses out of his pouch. "And now for the finishing touch." Hermes placed the sunglasses on his face and looked at the mirror once more. Making some small adjustments he smiled. "Now this is what I call perfection."

Thor looked at Hermes a bit shocked. "Where did you get those?"

Hermes shrugged. "Had them for a little while. Got the idea after watching that Disney movie Hercules." Hermes chuckled. "I don't know what story they were trying to tell but that was not how Hercules acted back in the day. And let's not get started about how Hera and Zeus were getting along. That thought alone sends shivers down my spine."

Thor was a bit confused. "And how does a movie give you the idea about sunglasses?"

"This is where it gets a bit ridiculous. They portrayed me, me mind you, as some quote and quote cool cat who always had some sort of nickname for people." He pointed towards the shades on his face. "He wore a pair of sunglasses similar to these, and I thought why not, let's try them out. Found out it's hard to keep them on while making deliveries so I use them only for special occasions, and I call this a special occasion." An idea struck Hermes. "And now that I think about it I could use the act for this case as well."

Thor rubbed his chin in thought. "I think sunglasses are against the dress code for the school if I am not mistaken."

Hermes slipped into his new role. "Hey babe, the shades stay," John Doe said while pointing at Thor with both his index fingers. John smirked. "I can get so used to this."

123454321

Loki looked down on Thor and Hermes. "So this is where you ran off Thor. Taking a high profile case to get rid of me?" Loki smiled. "And what a case you took too. Ooohh I'm gonna have some fun today." Muttering a quick spell Loki's dark outfit changed into a Furinkan High School uniform. "I'm sure John Doe could use some company."

123454321

"**School?"**

Xian Pu was talking with the trackers that were tracking Ranma last night. Lin Kon nodded. **"Yes, his mother registered him to the local school last night. He's starting today."**

Xian Pu nodded. **"I see. This will make things a bit more difficult. Keep an eye on him as I decide a course of action. Anything else?"**

"**There was a dreamy man talking with Ranma last night,"** The other Amazon, Lo Chan, said. **"He said he was a god named Thor and Ranma and him battled. It was so much fun to watch."**

Lin Kon shook her head. **"You were dreaming Lo Chan. There was no guy talking with Ranma last night."**

"**Was too,"** Lo Chan spat back. **"Just because you chose that time to go to the bathroom doesn't mean I was imagining things."**

Lin Kon glared at her. **"And who gave me the laxative last night?"**

Lo Chan shrugged. **"You were looking constipated so I helped you out."**

"**Enough,"** Xian Pu ordered.** "Resolve your differences outside my tent. Is there anything else I need to know?"**

Lin Kon frowned in thought. **"Well, Ranma did briefly leave the house, but he was too fast to track. He went back to the house about an hour later but he didn't bring anything with him."**

Xian Pu nodded. **"Most likely was laying out the land. It seems he's thinking about staying still for a while. Good."**

"**So, Xian Pu, how's the arm?"** Lo Chan asked innocently.

Xian Pu glared at Lo Chan. **"Leave. Now."**

Both trackers hastily left the tent. Xian Pu may have a bad arm at the moment, but she was still better than either of them with one arm. The dedication she put herself through ever since Ranma destroyed the village was inhuman. There were rumors that Xian Pu was humiliated at the hands of Ranma during that attack, but no one could say for sure what happened. All everyone knows is that Xian Pu made herself into the single greatest fighter of either her or the next higher generation, and that was saying something.

Lo Chan looked at Lin Kon after they left the tent. **"Do you think she's still sore about yesterday?"**

Lin Kon glared at her partner. **"I am so going to kill you in your sleep."**

123454321

A small family vacation couldn't hurt anybody, right?

Katsuhito shook his head. That's what he told himself years ago before Tenchi was born. Noboyuki, Kiyone, and Tennyo had convinced him to go with them to Tokyo for the week. When he returned he found Ryoko's prison busted open with the culprit being a meteorite. Katsuhito knew that Ryoko couldn't get off planet since she needed a gem to use Ryo-ohki and that there were no other ships in the region except for the few that came every now and then. Funaho monitored those constantly. He had no doubts that Ryoko was still on Earth.

Katsuhito sighed as he took a sip from his tea. The thing that worried him wasn't Ryoko being free. It was the fact that Kagato hadn't shown up yet. His plan to deal with Kagato had called for having both Ryoko and his sisters, Ayeka and Sasami, here to help deal with him since he couldn't leave far from his tree now that it took root. Training Tenchi was part of the plan, but not the full one. He was mostly counting on Tsunami lending her helping hand.

Katsuhito again weighed the choices before him. He could let Funaho send to Ayeka's tree, Ryu-oh, the fact that Ryoko was on Earth. Problem was that if he did that, it could also be picked up by Kagato and could bring him here to Earth before everything was ready to face him. Of course Kagato could be on his way here and he wouldn't know it either. Sometimes it doesn't pay to have seven hundred year old plans.

A/N: Well here's some more ground work.

Until next time, Peace!


	7. Chapter Six

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Six

A/N: I hate writer's block, especially when it only applies to certain stories.

123454321

Ranma was in a grumpy mood. He didn't mind his curse since he's had it for a few years now, but the fact that an old lady who was washing her sidewalk splashed him really irritated him. Ranma stood there for a few seconds trying to calm down. No use beating up on people who couldn't totally defend themselves, though exceptions did apply.

"Is there any place I can change?" Ranma asked the two Tendo sisters that were taking him to school. It's not the fact that he's a girl that bothered him. He wanted to at least be a man when he checked into the school today since…his mother registered him as a guy. Ranma still had trouble thinking of that woman as his mother, but the evidence he was presented last night helped her case. Not that Ranma was totally convinced, mind you, but it did give him doubts about his accusation he yelled at Thor last night. Not that he would ever apologize to him, of course.

Akane nodded. "Dr. Tofu's clinic is near by. I'll take you there."

Akane led Ranma to a small clinic that was near the high school. Once inside Akane went to the back to get Ranma some hot water while Ranma waited in the clinic's waiting area. Without warning he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Relying on pure instinct he quickly jumped slightly forward, spun around and pointed an energy blade at the offender's throat, which turnout to be a skeleton held by a man with a brown gi. "Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

The man holding the skeleton looked slightly surprised. "Interesting reflex. I'm Dr. Tofu Ono. And this is Betsy." Ranma stared at Tofu while adjusting his aim to Tofu's throat. Tofu quickly noted Ranma wasn't going to lower his sword anytime soon. "I mean you no harm." 'Her chi control is like Ryoko's. She even looks like a younger version of her. Wonder if they're related.'

Akane walked out of the back to the current scene carrying a kettle with warm water. "Ranma, what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"He snuck up from behind me. I don't like people sneaking up from behind me." Ranma never once diverted his eyes from Tofu.

Tofu knew Ranma was sizing him up like he was a threat. He can tell this woman named Ranma has been in some past experiences that have caused her to not trust many people. Best to tread carefully around this one. "Hello Akane. Any new injuries?" Staying calm in this situation was key to survival, and Tofu was having a few doubts concerning his immediate future. Ranma's eyes were boring holes into him and it was unnerving him a bit.

Akane shook her head. "None today doctor." Akane looked at Ranma. "Please lower your sword Ranma. He is a family friend."

Ranma continued to stare at Tofu. "I highly suggest you never do that again doctor." Ranma lowered his sword and took the kettle from Akane's hand. He quickly dumped the contents of the kettle transforming himself into his male form.

Dr. Tofu looked at the now man with a hint of surprise. "Jusenkyo?" It has only a hunch, but he hadn't heard of anything else in all of his studies that would begin to explain what just happened. Maybe those myths were real.

Ranma raised his sword to Tofu's throat again. "How do you know about that place?" Ranma spat angrily. Anyone Ranma met that knew anything about Jusenkyo eventually tried to use the curse against him in one form or another, the Amazons and the Musk being the worst of the lot.

'Two for two,' Tofu thought a bit nervous. 'Wonder if I'll find strike three?' "Just some books I've read. Mostly some myths. I didn't think they were real."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "What other things have you heard about them?" he asked with a low growl.

'Multiple past experiences combined with extreme paranoia and a hairpin trigger connected to a tightly focused temper. In other words extremely dangerous.' Tofu smiled a bit to try to put Ranma at ease. "Nothing actually. Only that they are located somewhere in China."

Ranma continued to stare at Tofu with a piercing glare, the smile doing nothing to his mood. After a full minute Ranma lowered his sword once more. "I'm going to keep an eye on you 'doctor'." Ranma said doctor with a sneer. "Don't get on my bad side." Ranma walked out of the clinic. Dr. Tofu decided standing was a bad thing at the moment and sat down in one of the chairs.

Akane who watched the last bit of the scene in horror quickly walked up to Dr. Tofu. "Are you alright Dr. Tofu?"

"I'm alright considering I just had two brushes with death in less than ten minutes. Who was that?"

Akane sighed. "Auntie Ryoko's son. He just got here yesterday."

Dr. Tofu raised an eyebrow. "The kidnapped son returns? That's good news. That also explains the temper and the chi control."

"It's strange, he wasn't like that yesterday." Akane looked towards the door where Ranma had walked out a minute before. "When he first arrived he was a different person. I don't know what caused him to change." Akane glanced at her watch. "I have to get going now or I'll be late. Have a good day Dr. Tofu." Akane quickly walked out of the clinic and met up with Ranma.

After regaining his composure Dr. Tofu closed the clinic's front door and posted the closed sign. He went to the phone and called the Tendo's residence. He got the answering machine. "Kasumi, when you get a chance, could you please call me. I was thinking that horror movie we wanted to see tonight is going to need to wait till later. How about a children's film instead?"

123454321

Belldandy was a bit worried. Urd has refused to calm down since she found out about Thor taking care of her case. The only reason Urd was still in the temple was actually very simple. Urd couldn't leave the temple. A magical barrier was surrounding the place and keeping Urd and only Urd in. Whoever put the barrier up was not only very powerful but was also familiar with both demonic and goddess magic. So Urd was still pacing in the main room angry at the thought that someone was keeping her locked up for the time being. Belldandy was worried not only for her sister but also for the carpet. Urd must have worn out the path she has taken for the last twenty minutes. "Sister, it isn't very healthy to keep stressing like this."

"I'm used to it," Urd replied without stopping. "Who dares keep me in here?" she yelled out.

"Urd, dear, maybe Tsunami-sama placed the barrier to make sure you get some rest. She did assign you a mandatory vacation, right?"

Urd growled. "Yes, but I didn't know she was putting Thor on my case or I would have said no." Urd stopped pacing and stomped the ground with her right foot. "Loki is going to make things exponentially worse and I'm in no position to try to stop him! Damn it Tsunami-sama, why the hell didn't you tell me when I asked you!"

Belldandy sweat dropped when Urd started yelling. "I don't think it's wise to curse at Tsunami-sama sister." It was nice to see some of Urd's old personality shining through, but the cursing was one thing Belldandy thought Urd should have gotten rid of.

Urd sat down in one of the chairs in the living room. "This is just great. I don't need this, not now."

Belldandy sighed. She didn't like to see her sister like this, but there was nothing she could do. Tsunami's will was final. It was rare to have her to interfere like this, but not totally unheard of. "Urd, how about having a long bath? You look worn out."

Urd shook her head. "Maybe later Bell. I'm just going to sit here for a minute and calm down."

Belldandy smiled. "Okay Urd. I'm going to get some groceries. Do you want anything?"

Urd smirked. "Something spicy sounds good right about now."

"I'll keep that in mind for tonight," Belldandy replied. "I will be back in a few hours. Don't do anything rash while I'm gone." Belldandy gathered her light coat since it was a bit chilly and left.

Whan Belldandy left Urd smiled. "Should I try to break the barrier or make sure I get nieces and nephews? Choices, choices."

123454321

Ranma and Akane were walking down the street headed towards Furinkan High. Once they saw the school in the distance Akane started to run while shouting "I HATE BOYS!"

Ranma looked slightly confused. "What's got her panties in a bunch?" Ranma quickly caught up and watched Akane battle a large group of Furinkan High males. Ranma had to admire the handiwork. Total brutality with a single mission in mind, much like his fights. Ranma jumped down and walked up to Akane. "Care to explain Akane?" he asked his curiosity peaked. Before Akane could open her mouth Ranma caught a rose that was flying towards Akane not to protect her, but to figure out how it was flying in the first place. It wasn't aerodynamic at all and it didn't have the proper balance. Whoever threw this was good.

"Who dares come between me and my fierce tigress? And why are you being so familiar with her?" came a male voice from behind a tree.

Ranma looked to the side and saw, in his opinion, a loon in some old looking garbage. "Wha"

"But isn't it customary to give one's name first? Very well then, I am Talawaki Kuno, age seventeen, undefeated Kendo Champion, also known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Thunder struck behind him after he finished his small speech. "And now I demand your name cur."

Ranma was a bit impressed with the thunder bit Kuno pulled off (he wanted to know how he did that), but he didn't like being insulted. "Who I am is none of your business, True Blunder. Second, I am living with her right now, so that answers your questions. Now buzz off."

Kuno was livid. "You're living with Akane Tendo? NEVER!" Kuno swung at Ranma fully intending to hit him on the top of the head. Problem is that Ranma caught the sword with one hand. "What sort of magic is this?" Kuno asked loudly while trying to pull his sword away failing miserably.

"Try that again," Ranma said glaring at Kuno while letting go of the sword.

Kuno growled at Ranma. "I will smite you demon!" Kuno charged and swung again.

Everyone in the schoolyard witnessed what was quite frankly a one sided slaughter. Many of the spectator's faces turned green as they watched the former strongest fighter of Furinkan High get man-handled by the new strongest fighter in Furinkan High.

John Doe watched the fight as well and felt a bit sick. 'What has Thor gotten me into?' he asked himself dreadfully. He turned to the male student next to him. "What's with the violence?" he asked.

The student shrugged. "Kuno went into his usual tirades but it seems he bit off way more than he could chew." The student turned to John. "Are you new here?"

John smirked. "Just got here yesterday. So who this Kuno guy?"

The male student pointed towards the man who had his head in the ground at the moment. "That's him. He's the school's Kendo captain. Used to be the best fighter in the school."

John nodded. "I see." He shrugged. "As they say, can't win them all."

Another spectator watched the scene with a small smirk. "Oh the damage I can cause with this one." Loki chuckled. "And with his temper this is going to be easy." Loki turned towards one of the girls watching the fight and gave his patented lady-killer smirk. "Excuse me, I'm new here. Could you help me please?"

Ryoko had arrived about the time Ranma started beating up Kuno. She wasn't mad that Kuno got beat since he repeatedly forced himself upon Akane even though she tells him every time to stop. She was more worried about the way Ranma decimated Kuno. The amount of animosity and total disregard for Kuno's pain threshold worried her. She was slightly surprised that she saw it a good thing Kuno survived. "What did you do to our son Genma?" she asked to herself.

Meanwhile Genma sneezed and shivered. Not liking that feeling he put more effort into breaking down the wall to his cell. Ryoko, in his opinion, was crazy. The amount of pain he felt last night was unimaginable. He also overheard one of Tendo's daughters asking Ryoko why not break his back to stop him from running. She replied that would waste precious pain receptors. Genma knew he was in pure hell and wanted out, so he has been beating down this cellblock wall since he awoke this morning. Ryoko somehow got through it last night. It must have a weak spot somewhere.

Back at the schoolyard, Ranma stopped beating up Kuno after he felt slightly satisfied with his handiwork. He also felt the same presence as last night. 'Why is she following me?' He turned towards the spot where he felt that presence coming from.

Ryoko quickly teleported away when she spotted Ranma looking at her. The fact that he was able to detect her location confused her. 'No one's been able to do that except Kagato and Ryo-ohki.' She decided to have a few words with her ex-husband and headed back to the dojo.

Ranma felt the presence disappear. 'Figures she'd split when I caught her spying on me,' he thought with a sneer. 'What does that woman want?' Ranma headed into the school oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the other students. Many (actually almost all of them) really didn't like Kuno, but almost all agreed that even he didn't deserve the beating he received at the hands of the strange new student. Kuno was blissfully unconscious hanging upside down in his underwear by his big toes (where Ranma got the rope from to do that no one knew).

Akane shivered as she passed by Kuno's unconscious body. She didn't think he deserved what he got, but she wasn't going to encourage him any further by helping him. Nabiki got some of her friends to cut Kuno down and to take him to the school nurse. Nabiki was going to charge Kuno for that later.

Thor had watched everything. "I must apologize to Urd later. I thought her reports were exaggerating. I can plainly see they are not. Hermes better watch his step around him, but I am sure he has already realized that." Thor decided to keep an eye on the Tendo compound to get a better look at where Ranma was going to live for the time being.

Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran, who were the current Ranma watching detail, also were a bit green from the beating Ranma gave Kuno. Lin-Lin turned to her sister. "He is definitely the one we want. I remember that brutality from the attack."

Ran-Ran nodded. "No question about it. He even looks the same."

Lin-Lin looked towards the school building thinking. "Do you thing our sister suspects anything?"

Ran-Ran shook her head. "No. She's too focused on Ranma."

Lin-Lin nodded. "I hate to betray our sister's trust, but great-grandmother is correct. Xian Pu is becoming a threat to the village."

"She doesn't care about the cost of her revenge," Ran-Ran added.

Lin-Lin turned towards her sister. "What do you think great-grandmother wants with Ranma though? You know great-grandmother doesn't readily admit when she is wrong. She's too old and stubborn."

Ran-Ran smirked. "That goes with being an elder, sister. They are all too stubborn." She paused a moment. "As to why great-grandmother wants Ranma, I don't know. It is forbidden to hunt him down as a husband, yet she orders this tracking party to keep an eye on him. It confuses me, but that shouldn't be surprising. The elders like to keep us on our toes."

Lin-Lin nodded. "That is true. Sometime I think they have nothing better to do than trick us." She paused a moment. "Do you think great-grandmother's accusations are true?"

"About how Xian Pu made a deal with a demon?" Ran-Ran looked at the schoolyard in thought. "I don't want to believe them, but you can not deny the fact that Xian Pu's improvement is uncanny. Great-grandmother may be jumping to conclusions too fast, but I do believe Xian Pu did do something to herself. What she did, I don't know."

Lin-Lin nodded slowly. "We better get back to camp and report to Xian Pu. She is expecting us."

A/N: Have you ever wrote something, taking your time a bit to look it over and make sure it looked good, put it out, and then come back to it saying why did I do this or that? I have been looking over my works recently and been thinking the same thing. Main question is what do I do about it? Adjust what I wrote or leave as is? I will be asking myself that for a bit before coming to any conclusions.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, my box is ready for your words.

Until next time, Peace!


	8. Chapter Seven

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Seven

A/N: The question I asked at the end of the last chapter was more for my other stories, namely Chains of the Past. While I am happy with that story, sometimes it seems that there is something missing, especially with the way I handled the start of the story. If I do change anything with that one it would be more of a cosmetic change than anything else. Add some more descriptions and extend a few scenes. Nothing major or story changing.

Appreciate the reviews and the responses. Very heart warming.

123454321

Loki had a good day so far today. It's fun when chaos runs rampant amongst mortals. It's also fun to torment mortals. Being the Trickster God was fun. It was days like today that made it all worthwhile.

-FLASHBACK-

"Class, we have three new students joining us today." The teacher looked at his roll call. "First we have Saotome Ranma." All eyes fell on the pig-tailed youth who just shrugged. "Could you tell us something about yourself please?"

Ranma thought about that for a moment. "I've studied the martial arts for most of my life while traveling across China. I speak fluent Mandarin, Cantonese, and English. My favorite hobby is beating up my old man."

"Um, very good Saotome, please take a seat behind Miss Tendo. Miss Tendo, could you… nevermind."

Ranma decided walking was too slow and he jumped to his assigned spot. Everyone around him scooted back a couple of inches. This morning's beating was still fresh in their minds.

"I'm getting too old for this. Next we have… Doe John." The teacher looked at John. "Is this a joke?"

John slightly shook his head. "I assure you, teach, it is not a joke." He smirked. "Just a cruel twist in irony. But hey, why worry about something like a name?"

"I will advise you Mr. Doe to not refer to me as teach. You will call me sensei, understand."

John gave his teacher the cool guy double gun pose. "As you say sensei man."

The teacher rubbed his temples. "Take an open seat before I get angry."

"Hey, sensei man, don't be so tense." John smirked. "Too much stress can kill a man these days."

The teacher pointed towards the back of the classroom. "Seat. Now."

John shrugged. "Maybe you should switch to decaf sensei man," he said while heading to the only open seat in the back of the classroom.

The teacher took a moment to calm himself down. "Lastly, we have… Loki." The teacher looked at the last student. "That's your name?"

Loki gave his lady killer smirk. "Easy to remember, isn't it?" All the girls swooned when Loki smirked.

The teacher looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize that Loki is the Norse God of Chaos, correct?"

"That is incorrect, sensei," Loki replied. "I am the Norse Trickster God. No god can claim to be the God of Chaos, though I would love to have that title."

The teacher placed his head on the desk and covered himself with his arms. "Why does this school get all the wackos? Go choose a seat please."

-END FLASHBACK-

Loki chuckled. "Of course I had to teach him not to send my target out into the hallway like that. The poor fool looked like he was about to have a stroke there for a moment." Loki sighed a sigh of satisfaction. "Lunch was fun too."

-FLASHBACK-

John Doe walked up to Loki during lunch. "Hello Loki."

Loki smirked. "Ah, Mr. Doe, or should I say Hermes? You've come to grace me with your presence?"

John shook his head. "Actually I come to ask why you are here. You know this case is high priority. Tsunami-sama herself assigned it to Thor."

Loki smirked. "But you misinterpret my intentions, my good man. I'm here to help."

John looked skeptical. "Help?"

Loki's smirk grew to a full smile. "Yes, I'm here to help you keep your jobs. As long as there are problems surrounding that lad you'll still have a job, and causing problems is my specialty."

Loki deadpanned. "I was afraid of that." John noticed a group of students gathering around the same spot. "I wonder what's going on."

When Loki and John made it to where the other students were they noticed a now female Ranma beating up Kuno. Loki started to laugh. "This is better than I expected."

John slightly glared at Loki. "What did you do?"

"I noticed the lad had some magic enchantment on him with the trigger being the element of water placed on him so I poured some water on him. I was shocked to see him change genders. Lo and behold I see Kuno walking from the nurse's office and I told him of a new girl in school." Loki continued to laugh.

"Why did you do that?" John said confused.

"I found out Kuno fixates on strong and beautiful women, so…" he replied still laughing.

John rubbed his temples. "I so did not need this today." John saw Ranma using a bokken the way it wasn't designed to. He instinctively tightened his sphincter. "And Kuno did not need that today either."

"This reminds me of the time I got Hercules drunk and put him into a group of barbarians." Loki laughed. "None of them could look at their weapons the same again." Loki looked in his school bag. "Rats, I'm out of popcorn."

-END FLASHBACK-

Loki chuckled at the memory. "For a mortal he sure is strong and inventive with his beatings." Loki looked through his book of ancient Chinese magic hidden by his textbook. "Now that I know about his Jusenkyo curse I can have some real fun."

123454321

Ranma grumbled all the way back to the Tendo dojo. Today was not his day. First a crazy kendoist attacks him. Then the teacher babbles about some boring stuff about some dead dude named Einstein. To pass the time he read the textbook. The teacher caught him not paying attention to his lecture and tried to embarrass him by asking him a question. Ranma had just read the answer in the book so he quickly replied correctly. The teacher still made him hold buckets in the hall. The buckets weren't the problem, the boredom was. He had nothing to do so he started to do leg squats while holding the buckets out. The teacher saw him doing this and made him stay out longer with two more buckets. Ranma quickly became bored again and did leg squats while holding two buckets out, a third in his mouth, and balanced the fourth on the top of his head. Luckily the bell rang soon afterwards and he went to lunch.

Lunch wasn't much better. He finished his meal in seconds and quickly became bored again. No one was bothering him or anything so he decided to do vertical pushups. While doing around his two hundredth and something pushup (he lost count ten minutes earlier) he got splashed by some water (where it came from he had no clue). He then noticed everyone was watching him so they all saw him change. Ranma shrugged and went back to his pushups. The same kendoist he beat up earlier came back, saw her, and immediately started to declare his love. Ranma was about to tell the moron to shut up but the loon decided to start rubbing her chest. Without words Ranma gave a repeat performance of this morning, this time adding a little extra since the last beating didn't put him down for very long.

After that he decided school wasn't worth it and headed back to the dojo. When she entered the house she saw her mother walking in from the back. "You're back early," she remarked while wiping her hand with a rag. "I take it something happened today."

Ranma shrugged. "Nothing major." She went into the kitchen to get a snack. Beating up people always made her a bit hungry.

Ryoko contemplated about a few things while watching her son/daughter walk towards the kitchen. Genma proved to be mostly useless for information gathering. She found out that Genma continuously trained Ranma for the ten years and that Ranma far exceeded his expectations, but beyond that he was mostly incoherent. Growing tired of his antics she decided to torture him for a few hours and then stopped for lunch. She had decided to ask Ranma directly about what happened during the ten-year training trip.

Following her son/daughter into the kitchen she spotted her taking some fruit from the fridge. "Mind if we talked a bit?"" she asked Ranma. She decided to start polite since Ranma was still looking like he was guarding herself.

Ranma shrugged. "Sure, why not? Hold on a moment." Ranma went to the sink, got herself a glass of water, heated it up with her chi, and poured it on her head deactivating the curse. The now male Ranma grabbed his food and headed to the dining room where there were some chairs and grabbed a seat. "What's up?"

An idea struck Ryoko on how to approach Ranma. "I know there are a few things you want to know and the same goes for me, so let's make a deal. I ask a question and you answer, and then you ask a question and I answer. We keep trading questions until one of us stops. Deal?"

Ranma thought about that for a moment. "Two conditions. I ask the first question, and you give me the whole truth when you answer."

Ryoko nodded and smirked. "I agree just as long as you do the same. Ask away."

Ranma crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Why are you trying to manipulate my mind?"

Ryoko looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"I feel you sending something into my mind and trying to lower my guard. Why are you doing that?"

Ryoko thought about that for a few moments. "Maybe…" She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Ranma felt the presence in his mind slowly disappear. "How did you do that?"

Ryoko opened her eyes. "That's two questions. To answer your first question what you felt was something I didn't know we had. It's a telepathic link. Somehow the link was sending that feeling you were getting until now. I closed the link so you shouldn't feel it anymore."

Ranma nodded. "I see. Why do we have this link?"

Ryoko smirked. "Hold on a minute, it's my turn." She turned serious. "Ranma, do you want to be here?"

Ranma looked slightly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You keep yourself guarded and it makes me wonder if you want to be here at all," Ryoko stated a bit sadly. "I know yesterday was a bit rough for you. When we first talked you were a bit guarded and I could understand that. But after that you did everything except physically push me away and I just want to know if you really want to be here with me."

Ranma remained quiet for a minute, which really worried Ryoko. "When pops first took me on that training journey," Ranma started, "he told me you didn't want me anymore. He told me you thought I was weak and worthless."

Ryoko was shocked and appalled. "I never said anything like that."

"I'm not surprised," Ranma replied casually. "Pops lied about a lot of things during our travels. I never really trusted the man. He's responsible for many of my problems."

"Like what?" Ryoko asked worried and curious at the same time.

Ranma smirked. "That's two questions."

"Smart ass," Ryoko grumbled.

Ranma cleared his throat. "Going back to your initial question. Do I want to be here? Well… that's a loaded question."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Loaded question?" she asked slightly irked. To here it was a simple yes or no question.

"I would like to get to know you better," Ranma said, "but come on. You married pops. That says something."

Ryoko was ecstatic that Ranma wanted to get to know her better, but the last part of the statement irked her as well. "If I knew he was anything like that I wouldn't have married him in the first place," she grumbled.

Ranma looked slightly confused. "He was different back then?"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Is that your question?"

Ranma thought about that for a moment. "Let me rephrase that. Why did you marry pops? I really want to know why."

Ryoko knew she was in a slight bind. She knew that if she bent the truth and Ranma found out then that would have bad repercussions, but would he believe the truth? Would he accept it? "That is not an easy question to answer. Before I start I will tell you to keep an open mind."

"That's easy. After all, I do have an ancient Chinese curse after all," he replied matter-of-factly.

Ryoko thought about that for a second. "Good point." Ryoko leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I married him as a part of my disguise."

That response was not what Ranma was expecting. "Excuse me? Disguise?"

Ryoko nodded. "Until a few weeks ago I was a fugitive. I acquired a false identity and married your father to disguise myself. I figured starting a family would enhance my image of a common Japanese woman."

"So I was a piece of your disguise?" Ranma asked narrowing his eyes a bit.

"At first, yes," Ryoko stated a bit slowly.

If Ranma was feeling anything he wasn't showing it. "Go on."

"After you were born things changed. I never experienced love of any sort until I had you." Ryoko smiled. "Raising you and watching you grow up were the happiest times of my life. No matter what the cost I wouldn't trade those times in for anything."

Ranma slowly nodded. When Ryoko mentioned the telepathic link Ranma immediately started to analyze everything he knew and his immediate surroundings. As he started to try to activate the link he found out that it was like he instinctually knew how to work it. It didn't take him long to follow his gut to locate and manipulate the link from his end.

He quickly found out that since Ryoko closed off the link like she said he wasn't able to read her mind or anything, but he was able to sense the emotions behind the strongest thoughts she was thinking. Using this he was able to deduce if she was lying or not, and right now she wasn't. Knowing this gave him an odd feeling of relief. "I see. Who were you trying to hide from, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ryoko grew a bit nervous. "Well… that's a long story," she said while giggling a bit nervously. Would Ranma believe she was an ex-space pirate who single-handily destroyed most of the strongest fleet in the universe and she was put into a prison here on Earth for seven hundred years until one day a stray meteor broke her prison open and allowed her to escape? A little farfetched, don't you agree?

Ranma shrugged. "I have nothing but time on my hands at the moment."

Ryoko quickly composed herself. "Well… since you have so much time, why don't you answer my question first since it is my turn to ask? What happened during your training trip?"

Ranma weighed the pros and cons about telling his mother about the last ten years of his life. He also noted how she did tell him the truth about his birth even though it was not what he was expecting. "Okay, I'll bite, but I have to tell you to keep an open mind."

Somewhere deep in her gut Ryoko knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

123454321

Xian Pu was in the middle of her meditations when she felt her tent flap open. **"I told everyone not to come in during my meditation time."** She didn't expect to be hit over the head with a cane. **"Who dares?"**

"**You should show some respect to your elders, child."**

Xian Pu turned around and saw her great-grandmother standing behind her.** "Great-grandmother. When did you get here? How did you find us so fast?"**

"**Just a little while ago, and you should be ashamed of yourself. Your party left a trail a new-born Musk could follow. I was trailing you for half a year and no-one noticed."**

Xian Pu grimaced. **"I'm sorry great-grandmother."**

Ko Long shook her head. **"Don't be sorry, just fix the problem. Now give me an update on what you found."**

"**Our target has settled in a small compound near here. He is now residing with his mother and another family consisting of a father figure and three daughters. Judging by his actions he has decided to stay here for a length of time."**

Ko Long nodded. **"I see. Now tell me where you injured your arm."**

"**It is nothing great-grandmother. It is just a sprain."**

Ko Long walked up to her great-granddaughter and examined the arm in question. **"I see. It is mostly healed. Good, good."** Ko Long started to leave the tent. **"Xian Pu, gather six of your best fighters and have them meet me in front of this tent in half an hour."**

"**May I ask why great-grandmother?"** Xian Pu asked with a peaked curiosity.

"**You do not need to know. Just obey."**

123454321

Urd was in her room listening to some soft music while looking through her notes while wearing a small smile. There are a few things that put her at ease like this. One of them was potion making.

"Sis denies me the right of being an aunt. That's not very nice. Not nice at all. I believe it's time to show her that older sisters know best when it comes to these things." Urd let her latest concoction sit while she started to think. "Now how to get her to drink this? She's constantly on guard for my brilliant plans. I need to catch her unawares. Hmmm…"

Urd went back and started the final mixing process. After the potion was finished she sniffed it. "Smells a bit foul. I need to disguise it effectively." She read her notes again. "I didn't think this was supposed to smell so bad. Oh, no wonder it's like this. It's not a drinking potion at all." A plan was formulating in her mind. "I might have made the wrong thing but this will do perfectly." She looked at the enhanced massage oil in her hands. "I better teach Keiichi how to use this correctly. I tell you that naïve boy needs some lessons on how to please a woman."

A/N: Writing this chapter took longer than I thought it would. Main thing I needed to decide was how I am going to do the next few chapters for stuff like conflicts and meetings.

Comments, concerns, complaints, questions, send them to me. They fuel my imagination (the basic idea for this story started as an idea derived form a review).

Have fun and Happy Thanksgiving! Peace!


	9. Chapter Eight

Like Mother Like Son 

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Eight

A/N: It's been too long since I last worked on this fic. Must continue the story!

123454321

"Where do I begin?" Ranma asked to himself. "After Genma took me from home we traveled to China. He wasted no time and started to teach me everything he knew." Ranma shook his head. "Many of his training methods were plain ludicrous. Many times he made me carry everything we had and him while out running angry villagers. He made trouble just so that I had to get us out of it."

"Really?" Ryoko said visibly displeased.

Ranma nodded. "Yep. Whenever I did something he didn't like he would try to beat me calling me weak and dishonorable. That ended as soon as I started beating him instead. He also had some training manuals he decided to try out on me. One involved tying me to a giant water wheel of a saw mill. It was designed to teach me how to hold my breath for long periods of time, to increase my lung capacity, and to manage my breathing."

Ranma internally smirked as he saw arcs of energy start showing around his mother. He knew Genma was being held captive. Ranma wanted Genma to suffer greatly for his childhood and what better person to give him pain than his ex-wife? Normally Ranma would give out said pain but that got boring after a few years.

Deciding to make sure Genma really suffered he continued. "He also had another training manual that called for putting me on a stone slab and rolling a stone wheel over me. This was to toughen me up and have higher pain tollerance."

"Were there any other training manuals he used?" Ryoko said through clenched teeth.

Ranma rubbed his chin in thought. "I already told you about the cliff and the flying thing. There were other manuals he tried, but by that time I was able to convince him otherwise." Ranma siad the last part with a smirk.

"What else did he do?" By Ryoko's estimates, by the time Genma paid off the 'debt' he owed her through many hours of 'reeducation' he would be looking like Father Time.

"Well, he did get drunk quite often." Ranma started to chuckle. "One time while drunk he started to brag about how I was so great and that I was performing way above his expectations. One of the women over-hearing the conversation turned out to be part of a tribe of Chinese Amazons."

"Chinese Amazons?" Ryoko asked curious.

Ranma nodded. "Yep. No joke. They immediately sent people to test me out. After beating everyone they sent at me they tried to get me to become part of their tribe and to take on three wives."

Ryoko looked confused. "That's legal?" Sure the Jurian royalty did that all the time but Ryoko thought, on this planet, that those types of marriages were outlawed. Most countries on Earth thought it was uncivilized.

Ranma shrugged. "In China I know it's not, but they must have some sort of agreement or something. Anyway I declined because in their village males are second class people. I surly didn't want to be treated no better than dirt. They tried 'persuading' me using various methods but I was able to stay out of their reach. Then I got cursed at Jusenkyo." Ranma slightly growled. "They used a presure point on me called the C-C-Cat's Tongue."

"What's that?" Ryoko asked noting that Ranma seemed to fear the word Cat.

"It made my whole body as sensitive as a c-c-cat's tongue. When I tried to change back to my male form using warm water it felt like boiling water to me. The Amazons came to me and said they would give me the cure, a thing called a Phoniex Pill, if I agreed to join the tribe. They even had ways to restrain me set up."

"What did you do?" Ryoko asked dreading the answer a bit.

"Me and pops reserched the pill and found that it increased a person's heat resistance which would negate the effect of the point, but we couldn't make it because the damn Amazons had all the ingrediants. So I went up to their village and demanded the pill. When they came up with the restraints I told them I wasn't joining the tribe I just wanted the pill." Ranma smirked. "They said they wasn't handing it over so in response I flew over their village and started to fire energy blasts at various buildings."

Remeber the look you're parents gave you when you did something wrong and no matter if you did something wrong or not it made you nervous? Ryoko was giving her son that very look and it was making Ranma quite nervous. "What?" Ranma asked defensivly. "I made sure I didn't kill no one." Ranma saw his mother wasn't relenting. "I only wounded a few prides, but I got my pill at the end, so everything turned out fine."

"Is that so?" Ryoko asked still staring down Ranma. "Tell me Ranma, did any of those Amazons follow you?"

Ranma nodded. "All the way until we left China." Ranma shrugged. "Maybe they're still looking for me. Who knows?"

"What do you mean who knows?" Ryoko got up. "They may be tracking you now. If they are as ruthless as you made them out to be the girls may be in danger."

A second later a beeping sound came from Ryoko's wrist. Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "Not good."

Ranma looked curious. "What's that?"

Ryoko smirked. "One of my better inventions. I installed a sercurity system I've been working on last night after everyone went to bed." Ryoko pressed a button on her watch. "It seems we have uninvited guests." She created a sword of energy and pointed towards a group of seven females. "You have five seconds to leave."

The group of females included six young and beautiful women who were visibly armed and one... well aged wise leader with only a cane that was taller than her. The wise one spoke. "There's no need for alarm my dear. We have come only to talk."

Ranma cracked his knuckles. "You're groupies behind you really doesn't give us a calm and peaceful message Cologne."

"They won't act unless they're attacked first." She said that a bit louder to get her point across to the said females.

Ryoko glanced towards her son. "You know the old gnome?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. She's basically the head Amazon from that tribe I told you about."

Ryoko nodded once. "I understand." She looked Cologne right in the eye. "If you only came to talk why did you enter my house without my permission?"

Cologne smirked slightly. "Old habits die hard my dear. I'm surprised you invented a security system that could detect us. That is a first for me."

Ryoko smirked. "I have a good way of testing my inventions. Now what do you want?"

"We actually come to talk to Ranma here." Cologne turned to the martial artist. "I here to make a proposition."

Ranma crossed his arms. "I thought I made my point clear when I destroyed your village."

Several of the armed warriors shifted their weight a bit, clearly pissed at Ranma. Cologne glanced at the six making sure they weren't making any moves to attack Ranma or Ryoko. "We got that message. This isn't about you joining our tribe" Cologne pulled out a scroll. "I have a different proposition in mind. A simple exchange if you will. I will give you this scroll that contains three of our advanced fighting techniques. You in turn make sure these six," she said while pointing towards the group behind her, "leave this house pregnant by you."

Ranma was shocked to say the least. "Wha?"

"What?" Ryoko yelled.

Her reaction was shared by the six Amazons behind Cologne. Cologne pulled out a pipe. "I don't see why everone is making such a big deal out of it."

Ranma shook his head. "You want me to impregnate all six of them?"

Cologne rubbed her chin in thought. "How do the Americans put it? Wham, Bam, thank you ma'am, send the next one in and don't let the door hit you on the way out? That sounds right."

**"There's no way I'm sleeping with him!"** Lin Kon, who was part of the group, yelled.

Cologne glared at Lin Kon. **"You will do as you're told."**

"She doesn't have to worry," Ranma stated. "I'm not accepting."

Cologne sighed. "Didn't even consider it, did you?" Ranma shook his head. "I see there is some bad blood still. Very well. We are setting up a place here in Nerima. The girls can use the experience of being outside China. If you change your mind let me know. I won't be hard to find. Have a good day."

Ranma and Ryoko watched the group leave, the six young warriors very vocal with thier displeasure of Cologne's offer. Ranma shook his head. "Who does she think she's fooling? She gave up too quick. She's up to something."

Ryoko nodded. "I agree." Ryoko deactivated her sword. "But she has a lot of gall coming in here with an offer like that."

Ranma gave his mother a curious look. "What would you have done if I accepted?"

Ryoko paused for a few moments. "You're old enough to make your own decisions," Ryoko stated as she went to the kitchen.

Ranma felt uneasiness coming from the link making him quite curious. Why would something like that situation make her uneasy?

123454321

Cologne was rubbing her temples to calm the headache she was experiencing at the moment. **"Everyone be quiet!"** she yelled at the six young women. The six stopped talking. Cologne proceeded to hit each and everyone of them over the head with her cane. **"All of you need to start using your heads for a moment and think."**

**"Think about what?"** Lin Kon yelled. **"How you offered us like sheep to our greatest enemy?"**

Cologne chuckled. **"I already knew he wouldn't accept so there wasn't anything to fear child."**

**"Then why"**

**"Why did I do that?"** Cologne finished for Lin Kon. **"You'll see soon enough. Now continue monitoring the house and watch out for that security system." **Cologne headed off not in the direction of the camp they were staying at.

Lin Kon glared towards where the senile fool let towards. **'What are you planning?'**

123454321

Katsuhito stood in front of his tree calling upon his link to access the database inside. He had all the recent files of Soja sitings within the last twenty years and none of them were anywhere near Earth. This is the third time this week he checked the files. Something was setting him on edge but he couldn't figure out what.

He never checked the message log. If he did he would have found a small message sent to Ryu-oh saying simply _'Found Ryoko'_ or the reply stating _'On my way'_. By Funaho's calculations Ryu-oh should be at Earth roughly this coming Saturday.

123454321

Kasumi had a great thought while helping Auntie Ryoko make dinner that evening. "Auntie, let's go to a hot spring this weekend."

Ryoko thought about it. "You know, I know of a great place in Okayama we could go to."

A/N: Yes! This story is alive and kicking!  
Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know. Until next time, Peace!


	10. Chapter Nine

Like Mother Like Son 

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Oh My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Nine

A/N: Love the response I got from the last chapter. Have fun with this one!

123454321

Urd wasn't happy. Apparently it seems that there has been nothing but bad luck heading her way all week. She was sure that things were getting better after talking with Tsunami, but nnnooooo, that was the last bit of good luck she had in a while. Not only did Keiichi mess up applying the damn massage oil, Belldandy found out exactly the oil was supposed to do. Miss Perfect Angel had a really loud voice and knew how to use it. Undaunted in her task of becoming an aunt she tried three other times and still hasn't suceeded. She was smart enough to keep a set of heavy-duty earplugs for the subsequent yellings. Too bad Bell found said earplugs. Urd never knew Belldandy had such a big temper.

Urd rubbed her temples to sooth the headache she had from Bell's last yelling. 'What a week.' She took a look at her workdesk. 'Maybe I ought to stop for a little while. Bell's guard is impenetrable.' Urd sighed. 'I can't believe Keiichi sometimes. Maybe I should have used... Where did it go?'

A bottle was missing off of Urd's desk. It was a soy sauce bottle filled with what wasn't soy sauce.

Meanwhile Belldandy and Keiichi were enjoying the lunch Benpai made. She didn't trust Urd at the moment considering what she's tried so far and it was nice Benpai went to such great lenghts to make her a good meal. The soy sauce Benpai brought was especially tasty. It was the best Belldandy ever had.

123454321

Hermes relaxed in the house he and Thor had rented for the duration of their stay. Thor had volenteered to follow Ranma and the Tendos to Okayana and Hermes didn't argue. The week had been strenuous on poor John Doe. Loki was one who enjoyed doing what he did best, and that was pulling pranks. And he's been pulling plenty. Whether it involved Ranma or not mattered none to Loki. Loki found the population of Furinkian High in general was fun to play with, especially the teachers it seems. Hermes had to stay behind in detention twice this week because somehow the teachers go the idea Hermes was the one pulling pranks. Hermes knew Loki was behind it, but he couldn't prove it to the teachers.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Hermes flipped through the channels on the television until a news report caught his attention.

"Police are still trying to figure out how every carbonated soda can exploded at the same time in Tokyo earlier today."

Hermes immediately turned the television off. He did not want to know what Loki was up to. All he wanted was peace and quiet.

123454321

"This place is beautiful Auntie," Kasumi stated as she was eating her lunch in the inn's dining room.

Ryoko smiled. "Thanks. I found it by accident on one of my travels."

Ryoko, Ranma, and the three Tendo children were staying at a old hot-spring resort in Okayama. Soun said he wanted to stay home and relax. Ryoko didn't want to let him at first just in case Soun was trying to help Genma escape, but decided that this would be a good test to see if Soun would turn on her. Besides, Ryoko had implanted a homing beacon on Genma in a place she knew he couldn't remove it, so even if the fat tub of lard escaped she could find him quickly.

"How often did you travel Auntie?" Nabiki asked. She loved to hear about forigen places and such. "I bet you were quite a trouble-maker back in the day."

Ryoko scratched the back of her head nervously. "It's not something I'm entirely proud of mind you."

Nabiki smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in? Anything major?"

"We don't need to continue this conversation," Ryoko quickly stated.

Before Nabiki could say anything she spotted a familiar face at the door. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga was wearing his usual yellow shirt and black pants. He still had that headband and his heavy backpack. It was so heavy only him and Ryoko were able to lift it. Ryoga looked at Nabiki confused. "Nabiki? What are you doing in Ohio?"

Akane poked her head into the room. "Did I just hear Ryoga?" She quickly spotted the lost boy. "Ryoga! How are you doing?"

Ryoga became a bit nervous. "A-Akane? Hi!" he said blushing. "What are you doing here?"

Akane walked over to Ryoga. "I'm here relaxing. How about you? Are you here on vacation too?"

Ryoga chuckled a bit nervously. "Yeah... I think."

"Who's this?" Ranma asked after entering the room.

Akane smiled. "Ranma, this is Ryoga. Ryoga, this is Ranma, Auntie Ryoko's son. He just returned this week."

Ryoga stuck a hand out. "Good to meet you."

Ranma shook his hand. "Likewise. What brings you out here?"

"Well I thought I was heading to the bathroom and somehow got to Russia. After being chased by some guys with machine guns I ended up in Nigeria, I think."

Ranma looked at Ryoga confused. He turned to Akane. "Please explain."

Akane playfully slapped Ryoga on the arm. "He's just telling stories. He likes to do that all the time."

"No, I really was in Nigeria. Or was it Egypt. Maybe Germany." Ryoga rubbed his chin in thought. "No, it wasn't Germany. The damn Nazi Mice weren't around."

Ranma shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"You should see these mice," Ryoga siad with a shiver. "There's one with the same mustache as Hitler. They have a whole empire underneath Germany."

"I said I didn't want to know," Ranma said while walking away.

Ryoko chuckled as she finished up her meal. "I have an errand to run. I'm going to take the van. I'll be back before nightfall."

"What sort of errand?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing major," Ryoko said dismissly. "Just something I need to take care of while I'm in the area."

Ranma slowly nodded. The link was telling him that his mother would explain later.

Kasumi smiled. "Let's go to the hot spring."

Nabiki nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

123454321

Outside the Earth's atmostsphere there was a Jurian ship that just pulled up to the planet. Inside the ship a door opened with a hissing sound revealing a young woman dressed in formal robes of various purple and blues. She steped out of her statsis cell and walked up to the view screen showing Earth. "What planet is this?" she asked.

"Colonized planet 0315. Earth," her computer replied.

"Is this where my brother is?" Ayeka asked hopefully.

"Negitive. What we have sense on this planet is Ryoko."

Ayeka slightly scowled. "That woman. What does this mean?"

"We have yet to detect Yosho's ship," her computer replied. "Yosho was last seen in the persuit of Ryoko, so logically"

"I see," Ayeka cut in. "We have to capture Ryoko and Ryo-ohki and have them tried for their crimes as soon as possible."

"Princess Ayeka, The statue of limitations has already passed for Ryoko's crimes," one of Ayeka's log guardians informed her. "As of a few weeks ago her galaxy wanted record was destoryed."

Ayeka was in shock. "What! That's not possible! She should be hunted down for all eternity. How could this happen?"

"The statue of limitations was set by the Holy Council of Jurai," her computer informed her.

Ayeka growled. "I don't believe this. She was the last person to see my brother. We must capture her and find out where my brother is."

"But Princess Ayeka, if we capture her, it would be considered kidnapping," the other guardian log informed her.

"That is an order!" Ayeka yelled. "We'll think of a reason for capturing her later."

"Yes ma'am!"

123454321

Ryoko looked down the long set of stairs that led up to the Masaki shrine. 'Good thing I didn't climb those. Got to love the ability to fly.' She made sure her apperance was proper. She didn't want to look like just some ordinary woman.

While adjusting herself Katsuhito walked out of the shrine and immediately noticed Ryoko. 'Well this is new,' he thought in amuzement. The fact that Ryoko was wearing a kimono and looked like she was a proper Japenese woman, minus the cyan hair, made him mentally chuckle. 'This is going to be interesting.' "May I help you?"

Ryoko looked over to Katsuhito. "Are you the care-taker of this shrine?"

Katsuhito nodded. "I am." He bowed. "Masaki Katsuhito, at your service."

Ryoko bowed in return. "Tanaka Ryoko. Please to meet you."

"What brings you here to my humble shrine?" 'I wonder how she'll try to wrangle the gems out of me.'

Ryoko smiled. "Oh nothing actually. I was just in the area and wanted to see the sights."

"Well, there isn't much around here except for the Holy Tree."

Ryoko chuckled. "I meant the beauty of this place. It's really a lovely shrine."

"I do the best I can," Katushito said with a hint of pride.

"So what legends are around here?" Ryoko asked with a hint of amuzement. "I bet this shrine is full of them."

Katsuhito rubbed his chin in thought. "Well there is one that states seven hundred years ago my ancestor fought a demon woman and locked her up in a cave not too far from here."

Katsuhito could tell Ryoko was straining to keep the smile on her face. "Are you okay?" Katsuhito asked with a hint of amuzement. "It's just a legend."

"Just peachy," she replied. 'Demon Woman! I ought to kill the man who made that up.' "That's quite a legend by the way. What cave were you talking about earlier?"

"It's not too far from here. Let me show you the way."

123454321

Ryoga kept shaking his head. "That is some curse. Craziest I've ever seen."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "What others have you seen?"

Ryoga and Ranma were relaxing in the men's portion of the hot spring. Ranma had inadvertantly demonstrated the curse when a cold water pipe burst in the inn causing him to change in front of Ryoga.

Ryoga pointed to himself. "I have a curse myself. I can't get to point A to point B no matter how hard I try. Somehow I end up somewhere else in the world."

"So you're saying those stories Akane was talking about earlier weren't made up?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yep. I truly did Nazi Mice, but that's not the weirdest I ever seen."

Ranma was now truly curious. "What is the weirdest you ever seen?"

Ryoga thought about that for a moment. "Well... there was this one time I wound up near a battlefield."

-FLASHBACK-

Ryoga looked at the battlefield in awe. On one side were a bunch of cats in ranks. On the other side were dogs in ranks as well. When the two armies were about ten meters from each other the leaders of the two armies stepped out and started to yell at each other. Ryoga had no clue what they were saying.

Suddendly a dog and a cat ran into the middle of the battlefield and started to yell at the two leaders. After a fierce conversation the two newcommers started to lick each other on the mouth. The sight of a Chihuahua dog and a Persian cat doing that made Ryoga a bit nausous. Of course the fact that the lead dog was also a Chihuahua and the lead cat was a Persian did explain a lot for Ryoga. The fact that Ryoga didn't want to know in the first place didn't matter at the point.

Now the two leaders started yelling even more. Soon the battle started and it was nasty. Both sides pulled out all the stops and the end result was not nice. The Cat Army was using gernades the shape of bones, fire hydrant mines, and when the battle was getting grim, they pulled out a giant dog whistle.

The dogs responded with dirty tricks of their own. They went with mouse shaped rolling bombs, pit traps with toy birds as bait, and they even resorted to chemical warfare using cat-nip.

Ryoga wanted to walk away, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Soon the battle started to calm a bit and he saw the two leaders fighting. The ending was tragic. The Persian had the Chihuahua down and he was going for the kill when the Persian's kid put it's body between the two and started to yell again. The Chihuahua proved to be dirty by killing the Persian where it stood and moving on to kill the lead Persian. The kid Chihuahua started to cry but the lead Chihuahua slapped it on it's rear with a giant rolled up newspaper and yelled at it. Soon the battle winded down and Ryoga could hear a bugle playing a sad song. Ryoga stood up from where he was sitting and saluted.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ryoga shook his head. "I can't look at dogs and cats the same again since I saw that."

Ranma got out of the spring. He didn't want nothing to do with the crazy loon known as Ryoga. When Ranma got to the shower area he got hit with cold water by the same pipe again changing him to a girl. Ranma shook her head as she quickly dressed. Before she could get any hot water she heard a scream from the girls area of the spring. Quickly running she saw two giant floating logs coming out of the women's shower area. "What in the hell?"

The two logs 'looked' at Ranma. "Target aquired. Commencing capture."

"Capture?" Before Ranma could do anything she was encased by an energy field. Unable to move she was helpless as she was 'swallowed' by one of the logs.

A/N: Questions, Comments, Concerns, Complaints let me know. I have atopic open under the Mission: Impossible forumn for my works so if you want to drop a line that way go ahead.

Have fun and until next time, Peace!


	11. Chapter Ten

Like Mother Like Son 

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Ten

A/N: (Chokes up in tears) I'm so happy everyone like my story!

123454321

Ryoko looked at the entrance of the cave she could never forget. She remembered the loneliness she felt as she was trapped there for seven hundred years. She shook her head slowly. 'Those seven hundred weren't as bad as the last ten. And here I thought things couldn't get worse as I stayed in there. What a fool I was.'

Katsuhito watched Ryoko as she reminisced. "There's nothing special about this cave. Just some old rocks lying around."

Ryoko slightly smirked. "Really? So why the legend?"

"I'm sure there was other things in there ages ago." Katsuhito rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe some seals here and there. I'm sure there probably was a small shrine in there once."

"Probably put there by your ancestor," Ryoko remarked. "Probably had to make something to show other people how important he was." Ryoko smiled. "Men like him probably needed flashy things to compensate for... other areas," she said while patting her hip.

Now it was Katsuhito's turn to strain a smile. "I'm sure that wasn't the case."

Ryoko shrugged. "Well... they did like carrying those long swords. Maybe that was another way to"

"It is geting a bit late out," Katsuhito interupted. "Maybe you want to come inside for dinner?"

Ryoko shook her head. "I think I'll pass. I have other matters to attend to." Ryoko smiled a plesant smile. "It was nice meeting you." Ryoko left with a small smirk on her face.

Katsuhito watched Ryoko leave. 'I wonder what she's up to. She didn't come on strong, she was pleasant, didn't make any demands, and was actaully a bit fun to talk to.' Katsuhito rubbed his chin in thought. 'Nothing like the Ryoko I remember. Did she actually grow up or something? This bears futher investigation.'

123454321

Ranma has a small list of people he truly did not like. It included Genma, Kuno, Thor, every Amazon, every Musk... well maybe it was a rather large list. This woman sitting in front of him drinking tea was quickly rising on that list. Ranma could tell she was the one who had him kidnapped. Now she has the gall to look like some holier-than-thou royal and drink tea with exaggerated grace that made him sick. He wanted to tell her off but he decided to wait until she stated what she wanted and then he'll tell her to kiss off.

Ayeka drank her tea letting Ryoko simmer. Ayeka knew Ryoko didn't have a lot of patience and grace. Brazen hussies like her can't appreciate the finer things in life. It pleased Ayeka to see Ryoko under her control, helpless and angry. Call it part of the payback for what Ryoko did to Jurai.

Ayeka decided that was time to find out where her brother was. "How are you felling? I hope my guardians were not too rough with you while transporting you here."

Ranma sneared. "I've had better. Now what do you want? Why did you kidnap me!"

Ayeka stood up and walked up to the captive. "Now, now, let's not get angry. What I want is simple. Tell me where my brother and I'll let you go."

Ranma looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"My brother Yosho. Tell me where he is."

Ranma looked at Ayeka like she was crazy. "Listen lady, I have no idea who you're talking about! Now let me go!"

Ayeka slightly growled. "Stop playing games. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Now where is he?" Ayeka shouted.

"They have places for people like you, you know. It's called a mental hospital."

Ayeka was quickly losing patience. "Damn it Ryoko tell me where my brother is or so help me"

"Did you say Ryoko?"

Ayeka was caught off guard by Ranma's question. "Wha?"

"Listen lady my name's not Ryoko. My name's Ranma. Ran-ma. Not Ryo-ko. Ran-ma."

Ayeka looked at Ranma dumbfounded. "Computer. Scan her."

Ranma saw a weird... thing come out of the ground and went over him with a purple light. "What was that?"

Ayeka ignored Ranma's question and looked at the computer monitor which stated that indeed the woman before him was not Ryoko. "How is this possible?" Ayeka called up a picture of Ryoko. "Do you know this woman by any chance?"

Ranma growled and was about to tell her off but the picture surprised him. "Hey, that's my mom." The picture Ayeka had was taken when Ryoko had decimated Jurai. It showed Ryoko with smoke and fire all around her. She was wearing her black and red armor and had glowing red eyes. "Wow. She looks cool in this shot."

Ayeka didn't hear the last comment. Her mind was busy trying to figure out how in the world Ryoko had a daughter. "Y-y-you're related to that demon woman!"

Ranma looked insulted. "Hey, don't call my mom that you uncute tomboy!"

A vein popped out of Ayeka's forehead. "What did you just call me?"

Ranma smirked. "Actually I think that's rather fitting. Yeah, that's my nickname for you. Uncute Tomboy. Sounds like a winner to me."

Ayeka pulled out a small device she used to open the prision cells with. It was made from the wood of Jurian trees. "I think I've heard enough." Ayeka pressed the device against Ranma which shot a powerful jolt of electricity through him.

Ranma was no stranger to pain. Genma put him through plenty in his life. The pain he was feeling now made what Genma did to him feel like baby taps. It was the most intense feeling he's ever felt, and most unpleasant. Ranma yelled loudly as the electricity ran through him. He soon passed out from the pain.

Ayeka put the device back in her pocket. "So the demon spawned." Ayeka smirked. "We can use this to our advantage."

123454321

Ryoko returned to the inn feeling slightly satisified. 'Just work the old charm on him for a while and soon I'll start asking to see the sword.' Ryoko smirked. 'After that convince him to give me one of the gems. Just got to be patient.'

As soon as Ryoko entered the inn she quickly spotted the Tendo girls who looked upset. This worried Ryoko. "What's wrong?"

Nabiki quickly spotted her aunt. "Auntie Ryoko! Ranma's been kidnapped!"

This made Ryoko very afraid. "W-what?"

"There were two giant logs," Akane explained. "They... they flew around and when they saw Ranma they... absorbed him."

Ryoko's knees grew weak and she collapsed. She knew exactly who had Ranma. Only the Jurains used any technology that used logs and wood. And only one Jurain would track her down and try to get at her. "Ayeka."

The girls ran up to Ryoko when she collapsed. They heard Ryoko mutter Ayeka. "Auntie, who's Ayeka?" Kasumi asked.

Ryoko looked at Kasumi. "Has there been any other weird things flying around."

Before the girls could answer a small wood orb appeared in front of them. The orb then produced a light which ran over Ryoko. "Ryoko found. Please stand by." After a second the log turned upward and projected a video screen in mid air showing Ayeka's face.

Ryoko growled. "Ayeka."

Ayeka smiled. "Ah, Ryoko, so nice to see you. It's been too long."

"Where's Ranma?"

Ayeka dropped her smile. "Oh, you mean you're spawn? She's asleep at the moment." She stepped to the side to reveal an unconscious Ranma crumpled in a cell. "I'll tell her you asked about her."

Ryoko stood up and stood directly in front of the screen. "Don't get smart with me. Let him go!"

Ayeka looked confused. "Him?"

"Pour some warm water on him and you'll see."

Ayeka looked slightly confused but decided to do so. Ranma not only woke up but also changed back to a male.

Ayeka looked shocked. "How?"

Ranma ignored the tomboy and ran up to the bars. "Mom! What's going on here? Who is this crazy bitch!"

Ryoko smiled. "Don't worry about a thing Ranma. I have this covered." Ryoko turned her attention back to Ayeka. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with anything. It's me you want."

Ayeka came out of her shock. "True, but it's not exactly you that I want. The terms of his release are simple. Tell me where my brother is. When I verify that what you say is true then I'll let your child go."

Ryoko looked directly at Ayeka. "I don't know where he is."

Ayeka narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me. Tell me where Yosho is!"

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know where he is."

"Liar!" Ayeka yelled. "You were the last person to see my brother. Now tell me where he is!"

"The last time I saw him was seven hundred years ago!" Ryoko yelled back. "I was trapped in a cave since then. I just got out eighteen years ago. I haven't seen him."

Ayeka stared at Ryoko with a piercing gaze. "And you expect me to believe such a story."

"It's the truth."

Ayeka stood there staring at Ryoko. "It seems we are not getting anywhere. Fine then, until you're ready to talk I'll hold on to Ranma. I advise against hiding Ryoko, unless you never want to see your son again. Until we meet again." The screen disappeared and the orb flew off.

Ryoko growled as the orb left. "Oh yes, there will be a next time. Just not the way you want it." Ryoko teleported away.

The three girls watched everything dumbfounded. When Ryoko disappeared they snapped out of their stupor. "What's going on?" Akane asked out loud.

Nabiki went up to the driveway where Auntie parked the van. The old lady who ran the inn was standing next to the van. "Excuse me ma'am. Did you see which way our aunt came from when she got back?"

The old lady shook her head. "No, but I know she came from the old Masaki shrine. She asked which way it was when she left earlier today."

"Where is that?" Nabiki quickly asked.

The old woman pointed off to the distance. "Just drive that way. You'll reach a small sign stating you're there after about twenty miles."

Nabiki nodded as she got in the van. Kasumi and Akane got in as well before the van sped off. They didn't know if their aunt would be at the shrine but it was the only clue they had at the moment and they didn't like the look auntie had before she left. They were afraid that she was about to do something... rash.

Meanwhile Ryoga woke up from the nap he took while inside the hot spring. "That was a nice nap. Wonder where everybody is."

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know.  
Until next time, Peace!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Eleven

A/N: This is probably one of the hardest chapters I have written in a while. Hope you all enjoy.

123454321

Ranma didn't know what to think at the moment. Having your mother yell out that she was alive seven hundred years ago makes you wonder a few things. Ranma looked over to his capture who was fuming at the moment. "Excuse me."

Ayeka turned towards the sound of the voice. "Yes."

"What this about my mom fighting your brother seven hundred years ago?"

Ayeka looked at Ranma with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?" Ranma shook his head. "Tell me, what do you know about your mother?"

Ranma thought about that for a moment. "Well... only a little bit. I know she was a fugitive for a while."

"Did she tell you why she was a fugitive?"

Ranma shook his head. "She didn't want to talk about it."

Ayeka summoned a chair and sat down next to Ranma's cell. "Let me tell you a bit about that woman. Seven hundred years ago your mother attacked my people and destroyed most of our military. She is nothing more than a barbaric maniac and I suggest for your own good that you don't follow her example."

Ranma sat on the ground looking peeved. "You mean she attacked and destroyed your place?"

Ayeka nodded. "That's correct. She did so unprovoked and tried to steal something very valuable to us. So you see why you shouldn't follow her example?"

Ranma slammed a fist into his palm. "That's not fair. She got mad at me for destroying some backwater village for a good reason." Ranma crossed his arms. "She must have done a hundred times more property damage than me." Ranma sulked. "And here she is trying to ruin my fun. That's not fair."

Ayeka sweat dropped. "That's not something to look up to," Ayeka pointed out.

Ranma gave Ayeka a hooded stare. "Why would an uncute tomboy like you care?"

Ayeka face grew red in anger and a vein was poking out of her forehead. "You... you... uncivilized... barbaric..."

Ranma chuckled. "That face makes you look even more uncute you know."

Ayeka yelled out in frustration while she stomped off towards her living quarters.

Sasami looked at Ranma asking herself whether or not it would be wise to let Ranma out. Let's face it, Ranma may be safer inside the cage. With the way things are going, Ayeka may be too blind with fury to remember she has to open the cage in order to reach Ranma so that she can hurt him.

123454321

Katsuhito was finishing up the last of the nightly rounds before heading in for the night when he noticed Ryoko standing in front of the shrine. Katsuhito quickly saw that Ryoko was nowhere near calm at the moment. "May I help you Tanaka-san?"

Ryoko had been using the last twenty or so minutes trying to calm herself down a bit so that she could think straight enough to convince Katsuhito to give up her gems. She looked at Katsuhito. "In the cave there was a small shrine. In that shrine was a sword. On the hilt of that sword are three red gems. I want those gems."

"Tanaka-san, you appear to be upset. I suggest calming down before you so something rash." Katsuhito knew that even without her gems Ryoko was a powerful fighter. Right now Ryoko looked like she wanted a fight, and that was not a good option for Katsuhito due to circumstances.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious old man! Now hand over the gems!" Ryoko was not in mood for beating around the bush and wanted to make that very clear.

Katsuhito sighed. It seems Ryoko was terribly upset about somthing and judging from the total 180 she's done within the last hour something happened recently. "It is geting late out. Would you like a cup of tea? It does wonders for calm one down."

Ryoko stuck her hand out towards an area next to the shrine and shot it with an energy beam. "I suggest you give me those gems now Masaki. I'd hate to ruin this place."

Suddenly the front door to the shrine flew open and Katsuhito's grandson ran through. "Grandpa, what was that? What's going on?"

Katsuhito quickly turned towards his grandson. "Tenchi, get back in the shrine!"

Tenchi was now regretting his decision to come back to the shrine for the weekend when someone grabbed him from behind and held a beam of light to his throat. He didn't think the beam was dangerous, but the grip on him at the moment was very powerful. "Hey, let me go!"

"I didn't want things to come to this, but you left me no choice." Ryoko gave Katsuhito a piercing stare. "The gems, Masaki."

Katsuhito was willing to give Ryoko the benefit of the doubt before she decided to use his grandson as a hostage. Now he was not going to give Ryoko any mercy. "This is your only chance. Let him go."

"The gems, Masaki."

Katsuhito reached for his sword that he kept on him. He wasn't going to allow anyone to get away with putting his family in danger.

"AUNTIE!"

But that yell followed by Ryoko's extreamly shocked expression made him pause. Curious he looked to his side and saw three young women obviously tired, shocked, and worried.

The tallest one stepped foward. "Auntie, what are you doing?"

Katsuhito noticed Ryoko looked very ashamed. "Go back to the inn girls. Pretend you didn't see this."

The woman with the paige boy hair-cut walked up to Ryoko and placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "Auntie, let him go. You don't want to do this."

Tenchi was agreeing with the woman. Tenchi made the mistake of leaning his head too close to the beam of light. Luckily the only damage was to the hair on his chin that was now singed off. Now he just wanted to get away from this crazy lady with crazy powers.

Ryoko closed her eyes. "I'm not losing him again, Nabiki. I'm not losing him again."

"Auntie, what would Ranma say?" That made Ryoko cringe. "Would he want you to do this?"

Ryoko slowly shook her head while she lowered her weapon and loosened her grip. Tenchi took the opportunity to get away and... strategicly place himself behind his grandfather.

Nabiki hugged her aunt. "It's okay auntie. We'll get him back."

Katsuhito noticed the other two women sigh in relief when Ryoko disengaged her weapon and return Nabiki's hug. "You know her?" Katsuhito asked.

Akane nodded. "Yes. She's our aunt."

Katsuhito wasn't aware of Ryoko having any siblings but maybe they meant more of a family friend, which in itself was a bit shocking. "Really? So why is she so upset?"

"Her son was kidnapped," Kasumi replied.

Katsuhito nodded in understanding, and then the full meaning of that sentence struck him. "Excuse me, did you just say son?"

123454321

Ranma was bored. Sitting in a cage made of super strong wood with nothing to do would make anyone bored actually. And now that Ayeka went to her room for the night Ranma had no one to talk to. Yawning he decided to do some push-ups. Before he got to fifty he noticed he was no longer alone. "Well it's about time you showed up," Ranma said while staring down his companion.

Thor crossed his arms. "I see you have been keeping yourself busy."

Ranma got up off the ground and walked up to the god. "Well it's either that or stick a thumb up my ass. Now get me out of here."

"I would love to lad, but the truth is I cannot," Thor stated while looking over the cage.

Ranma wasn't happy with that answer. "Can't, or won't?"

"Whoever made this is highly knowledgeable of both goddess and demonic magic," Thor stated while looking over the cage. "I cannot open it. I am more than sure this cage can hold even a god."

Ranma shrugged. "Hey, it's okay if your powers are broke or something. You don't need to tell me."

Lightning crackled around Thor. "My powers are not broken lad," he said while growling. "And when I figure out how to get you out I will gladly demonstrate that fact."

A giggle made both men turn to see a young girl with light blue hair in twin ponytails standing off to the side. "Busted," Ranma said under his breath.

"You're funny," the girl said.

Thor cleared his throat. "Hello lass. How are you doing today?" he asked sweetly.

Ranma gave Thor a hooded look. "So the possiblity of you being detained has you kissing ass already?" he asked low enough so only Thor would hear.

"Watch and learn lad," Thor replied with the same tone. Thor walked up to the girl smiling and knelt down in front of her. "My name is Thor lass. What is your name?"

"My mother taught me never to give my name to strangers," the girl said while smiling.

Thor could hear Ranma chuckle a bit. "You have a smart mother lass."

The girl looked at Thor a bit worriedly. "Are you a perverted old man?"

Thor could hear Ranma's chuckles get louder. "Why would you ask that lass?"

"My mother also taught me to never talk to perverted old men."

Thor placed a hand over his heart. "I assure you lass I am not a perverted old man. I am a perfect gentlemen."

The girl gave him a thoughtful look. "You can't be a gentleman. Gentleman don't break into other people's ships without asking. Are you a perverted old thief?"

Ranma's chuckles evolved into laughter. Thor was straining a smile. "I am not a thief lass."

The girl rubbed her chin in thought. "Mercenary?"

Thor shook his head. "No."

"Pirate?"

Thor rubbed his face with his hand. "No lass. I am not a pirate."

The girl clapped her hands. "I know. You're a kidnapper." The girl thought about that for a minute. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to run around screaming that I'm being abducted?"

Ranma was on the ground pounding the floor laughing hard. Thor slumped his head in defeat. "I give up."

123454321

"Truly amazing," Katsuhito stated.

Katsuhito had invited Ryoko and the three young women into the shrine to help get the current situation sorted. Ryoko had decided to tell Katsuhito everything from her being the demon sealed in the cave and a bit about her past here on Earth. She had described how she attacked an empire called Jurai and was wanted for it until a few weeks ago. She also told him about how Ayeka had come and kidnapped her son with a Chinese curse.

Apparently much of Ryoko's past was also news to the three young women. They were shocked as well. "Well that answers the old question whether or not there is there life out in space," Nabiki noted.

Tenchi looked at Nabiki with a bit of shock. "How can you believe that story? It's too... unreal."

"You haven't seen what we have," Akane stated.

Tenchi looked at his grandfather. "And what about you grandpa? You don't believe them, right?"

Katsuhito took a sip from his teacup. "Of course I do Tenchi."

Tenchi looked at him dumbfounded. "But how?"

"Who do you think cleaned up the mess she left behind in the cave when she escaped?" Katsuhito asked his grandson. "I saw the room she was held in. It makes sense why such a room with technology that advanced exists there."

Tenchi sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

Katsuhito smirked. "It was quite a mess you left behind. Took me a while to straighten up everything."

Ryoko crossed her arms. "Cleanliness was the last thing on my mind after being freed, Masaki-san."

Katsuhito chuckled. "I would guess so."

Tenchi placed his chin on his hand. "So why are you after the gems? Since Yosho was our ancestor, all you have to tell Ayeka is look here and that should satisfy her, right?"

"Possibly," Nabiki said, "but there's the chance she won't take the news very well. Who knows what she'll do?"

"I can't take that chance," Ryoko said. "I need to go and get Ranma myself, but I need my gems to summon Ryo-ohki. I can't do anything without them."

"How many of them do you need to summon your ship?" Katsuhito asked.

Ryoko's first instinct was to say all of them, but decided to stick with the truth for now. "Just one."

Katsuhito took out his sword from his robe. "So how do I give you one since I doubt they just pop out."

Ryoko smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you Masaki-san. I'm in your debt."

Tenchi was shocked. "You're going to give her one? With what she just did?"

Katsuhito closed his eyes. "You may not understand now Tenchi, but you will when you're older and have children of your own. It's difficult to understand the extent a parent will go to protect their child until you are in the same position."

Tenchi rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrased. "I guess."

Katsuhito pointed the sword jeweled end towards Ryoko. "So, how do we do this?"

Ryoko placed her right hand near the jeweled end of the sword. "Just will the gem to come to me."

Katsuhito nodded as he did so. The other occupants of the room were shocked when one of the gems started to glow brightly. It soon made it's way to Ryoko's wrist.

Ryoko smirked as soon as she felt the familiar power the gem produced. "You know, since we're here and all, maybe you could give me one more?"

Katsuhito smirked. "Now, now, let's not get greedy."

Ryoko mocked frowned. "You're mean."

"Just cautious," Katsuhito countered.

Ryoko stood up. "In all seriousness, Masaki-san, I can't thank you enough for this."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "I'm wondering why you're still here actually."

"It takes a sec to get readjusted," Ryoko stated. Ryoko summoned power from her gem. "This should do it." Ryoko raised her right hand into the air. "Ryo-ohki, awaken!"

Everyone else in the shrine was shocked when the ground started to shake slightly. Katsuhito rubbed his chin. "That's right, the legend did state that the battle did take place near here. Maybe Ryo-ohki's nearby."

The others walked out of the shrine and heard a loud explosion and a giant splash coming from the lake. They watched as a spaceship made from dark brown and black crystal came towards the shrine. "Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"She wasn't crazy!" Tenchi exclaimed.

Of course they were also shocked when the ship meowed. "Did it just..." Akane asked in wonder.

"I think it did," Nabiki answered in wonder as well.

Ryoko walked past them and stood under Ryo-ohki. "Ready girl? It's time to teach that snoty princess not to mess with my family." She quickly teleported into the ship and Ryo-ohki flew off towards Ryo-oh.

A/N: The next chapter will bring us to the conclusion to this arc.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know. Until then, Peace!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Twelve

A/N: As promised, the conclusion to this arc.

123454321

"May I ask why you are still chuckling lad? It was not that funny."

Ranma nodded. "Yes it was. You got fooled by an eight year old."

"Seven hundred and eight, thank you," Thor corrected.

"Seven hundred of those in cryostasis, so those don't count," Ranma countered. Ranma looked up from the bush they were hiding behind. "So she wants the tomboy's headpiece, right?"

"Why do you insist on calling her a tomboy?" Thor asked. "She is a proper royal"

"Pain in the ass," Ranma finished for Thor. "But that takes too long to say it all, so I'm sticking with tomboy." Ranma smirked. "Besides, it pisses her off, and that's a big reason in my book."

"Back to the matter at hand," Thor said while looking at Ayeka's sleeping area. "How do we get this headpiece? The lass said that we can not touch it or it will electrocute us."

"We'll just steal the stand that it's on," Ranma said with a shrug. Ranma glared at Thor. "We wouldn't have to do this if your powers weren't on the fritz."

"My powers are fine lad," Thor said with a growl. "The shield of the ship prevents me from teleporting out."

"And how did you get in?" Ranma asked with a hooded look.

"I snuck onboard on the log that brought you. I had to shrink myself to be able to do so, but it worked."

Ranma shook his head. "I still say your powers need a tune up, but if you insist on the charade." Before Thor could make a reply Ranma started to sneak up on the unsuspecting princess. Thor sighed and followed. He explicitly remembered that the job description did not say anything about alien spaceships, though he should have taken the warning about bad tempers and a smart mouth more seriously.

123454321

Tsunami watched Ranma sneaking up on Ayeka deep in thought. She did not condone the actions of Ayeka concerning Ranma. Tsunami also knew the repercussions that could happen if what Ayeka's done became public knowledge. The royal court was still feeling aftershocks from Emperor Azusa taking on Funaho as his first wife. It was because of those aftershocks that Yosho made his decision not to come back to Jurai in the first place. If it was found that the Emperor's daughter was acting like a common criminal it would mean a disaster, and that was unacceptable.

Tsunami didn't want to let Ayeka off the hook, however. She needs to learn that every action has a consequence. She wanted to give Ranma the ability to extract a suitable punishment since he was the main party wronged, but with Ranma's... unique point of view in life and such just giving him that option would not be... healthy for Ayeka. Tsunami wanted to discipline Ayeka, not cripple her. Tsunami knew deep down an opportunity to allow Ranma his revenge without the overkill would arise. She just had to be patient.

123454321

Thor smiled. "So what is plan B?"

Ranma scratched his head. "You know, this was supposed to be simple. How in the hell am I supposed to know she sleeps with the damn thing on?"

Ranma and Thor went back to the bush they had started from as soon as they realized their plan was utterly doomed. Ranma had quickly spotted the stand where he guessed was designed to hold the headpiece at night, but seeing that it wasn't there he looked over to Ayeka and found the target firmly on Ayeka's head who was sound asleep. Right now they were sitting down reassessing situation.

Thor scratched his chin. "They do say hindsight is twenty-twenty."

Ranma glared at Thor. "Do they have a saying about how well you could see out of your ass, cause that's where your head's going to be in a few seconds!"

"I advice you to keep your voice down lad. We do not want to wake your captor."

Ranma shrugged. "I know her kind. Tomboys are always deep sleepers."

"Really lad?"

Ranma quickly noticed that Thor was no longer looking at him. Instead Thor was looking behind Ranma. Curious Ranma turned around and saw Ayeka standing a bit behind him looking very angry. He also noticed the two giant floating logs behind her.

Ranma rubbed his chin in thought. "Or was it tomboys are light sleepers? That would explain why they are uncute. They never get any beauty sleep."

Thor saw a vein pop out of Ayeka's forehead. "Lad, you are not helping the situation any."

Ayeka could barely gather enough control to speak. She resorted to growling from between her teeth. "I... am... going... to..."

"Before you finish that sentence, let me say one thing." Ranma cleared his throat. "Saotome Secret Technique." Before Thor could even blink Ranma was gone. Quickly recalling what the reports said about that technique Thor followed suit.

Ayeka was beyond pissed at this moment. "What are you doing just standing there! After them NOW!" The logs didn't bother to say anything as they sped off after Ranma and Thor. After her guardians started their pursuit Ayeka yelled in anger. "I am going to make that asshole SUFFER!"

Sasami, who was hiding behind a nearby tree, gulped. Ayeka had cursed. To lose that much self-control meant she was... well words couldn't describe how angry Ayeka was. Of course the moment Ayeka found out that she let them out... Sasami didn't want to think about that. She already died once, she didn't want to die again.

123454321

Thor quickly caught up to Ranma. "I thought the reports said you did not want to ever use that technique lad?"

"I just figured out that there are a few rare occasions that call for it," Ranma replied quickly. "Now a question for you. If we can lower the shields can you get us out of here?"

"Yes I can, but it will not be easy. We are in the orbit of the Earth lad. The distance to the surface is great."

Ranma nodded. "Understood." Ranma stopped near a door. "Let's go look for a way to lower those shields."

Suddenly alarms started blaring throughout the whole ship. "WARNING, HOSTILE VESSLE APPROACHING! WARNING, HOSTILE VESSLE APPROACHING!"

"Hostile vessel?" Ranma asked confused.

"It seems we are not alone out here," Thor stated. "Let us use this diversion to find us a control room."

123454321

Ayeka screamed in frustration. "WHAT NOW? ON SCREEN!" A view screen popped up showing Ryo-ohki approaching the Ryu-oh. "OPEN A CHANNEL!" A moment later Ryoko's face appeared on the view screen. "You have some gall coming here," Ayeka growled.

"Release my son," Ryoko demanded. "Release him and I may consider not reporting your ass to the Galaxy Police!"

Before Ayeka could reply a second view screen appeared showing Azaka and Kamidake. "Princess Ayeka, there's a problem."

"What problem?" Ayeka said angrily.

"The door Ranma and his companion ran through closed and it won't respond. We cannot get through."

"Then try another one!" Ayeka yelled.

"We did. None of them are responding!"

"That's impossible! COMPUTER!"

"Yes Princess Ayeka," the voice of the computer replied.

"What's wrong with the doors!"

"All status shows green Princess."

Ayeka clenched her fists. "Then why are they not responding to Azaka and Kamidake?"

"Their access has been denied."

"This is the perfect time for a computer bug," Ayeka growled under her breath. "Computer, allow them access under my authority."

The computer bleeped twice. "Your access has been denied."

A vein popped out of Ayeka's forehead. "What do you mean my access has been denied? This is my ship!"

"I'm sorry Princess but all of your control has been temporarily been suspended."

"Under what authority?"

"Mine."

Ayeka was now utterly shocked. The image of Tsunami was standing in front of her. "Tsunami-sama."

Instead of the smiling face many know, Tsunami was showing a stern one. "Your actions concerning Ranma are unbecoming someone of your status Ayeka. You should be ashamed of yourself." Tsunami looked over to Ryoko's view screen who was a bit shocked herself. "Ryoko, I know you have the right to report Ayeka to the authorities concerning her actions but I ask that you do not. I think it is in everyone's best that we resolve the matter here and now."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "And what do you propose?"

Tsunami smiled. "Well you now have a front row seat for a spectacular display that should happen here soon."

123454321

"So this is a control room?" Ranma asked.

Thor rubbed his chin. "I find it odd that we are no longer being persuaded. One would think that our ability to move around inside the vessel would be a greater threat than the vessel outside."

Ranma shrugged. "Who cares? Now let's lower the shields." Ranma walked up to the keyboard. "Let's see... wow! It's in Japanese! Perfect!"

Thor looked over the console in front of them. "A bit of looking should reveal our goal."

Ranma was looking through some menus when something caught his eye. "Steering?" Ranma smiled.

Thor recognized that smile. Loki got that same one when he got an... idea. "Lad?" he asked a bit worriedly.

Ranma started to chuckle. "Who needs to teleport when we can go directly back in style?" Ranma pressed a button that caused a joystick to rise from the console. "Of course after I'm done it may not be able to fly again, but hey, shit happens."

"I think we need to reconsider this," Thor warned. "What if we are found before we reach the surface? Our efforts will go to waste."

Ranma nodded and typed some commands on the keyboard. A diagram appeared on the monitor. "Hmmm... according to this we're inside this dome here. It contains the living sections and some energy shielding for protection. Everything else ranging from weapons to engines are here on the outer sections." Ranma typed in some more commands. "Well that's interesting. There's a command here to self-destruct the outer sections leaving just the dome. We'll just point ourselves down and blow up the outer area, leaving just us heading downwards."

"And what about safety?" Thor said.

Ranma gripped the handle. "According to the specs the energy shields should cushion our fall. Besides, you're a god. It's not like something like a crash-landing is going to kill you."

"It is not me I am worried about."

Ranma shrugged. "You don't need to worry about me either. I can deal with a lot of pain."

"It is not you I am worried about either lad."

Ranma looked confused. "Who else is there?" Ranma pointed the joystick towards the direction needed to go directly to Earth.

123454321

Ranma yawned and stretched. "Are they done yet? They've been in there for a while."

"Well, decisions like that are not easily made," Tenchi stated.

"What decision?" Nabiki stated more than asked. "Have Ayeka and Sasami stay here and you and your father come with us. It's easier that way."

"I'm sorry about your home," Sasami said a bit sadly.

Tenchi smiled. "Don't worry about that. It's not your fault, even if it was a piece of your ship that destroyed it."

Ranma crossed his arms. "I still say they're taking too long."

Meanwhile Ryoko, Katsuhito, and Noboyuki were inside the dining room discussing the small matter of living arrangements. Ryoko admitted while Ranma's decision to crash land Ryu-oh on Earth was funny to watch, it put Tenchi and his father homeless due to a stray piece of Ayeka's hull making it through the atmosphere and destroying the house.

The reason the discussions were taking long was because of Ryoko's refusal of Katsuhito's decision. "She is not coming to live in my house. I want to leave her homeless, begging for table scraps!"

Katsuhito sighed as he took another sip from his tea. "It is only temporary. Once my son in-law acquires a new place to live we'll take them off your hands. Until then I will not be able to adequately house them with this small shrine."

Noboyuki nodded. "And while it is quite a distance from here, Tenchi would be able to continue at the same school if we stay here. If Tenchi moves in with you he will have to change schools for the duration of the stay."

"I'm not arguing with your logic, it would be best for Tenchi to be here." Ryoko pointed out to the hallway. "Sasami can come live with me, but I don't think we need to accommodate for Ayeka. She's getting what she deserves. We don't need to make it easier on her."

"So you would leave her homeless on a foreign planet with no resources?" Noboyuki asked.

Ryoko looked confused. "There's a problem with that?"

Katsuhito took his glasses of and started to clean them. 'It seems even time can't change some aspects of a person.' "How about this? You take them both in and I will consider your debt cleared."

Ryoko stared at Katsuhito for a few moments before sighing defeated. She petted Ryo ohki who was sleeping soundly in her lap. "If she tries anything I will toss her out in a flash."

Katsuhito nodded. "Understood, but I think that won't be necessary. I'm sure she will be on her best behavior."

123454321

Ayeka sat on the edge of the lake that Ryu-oh crashed in looking out to the horizon. She remembered the words Tsunami had told her before Ranma gained control of Ryu-oh's steering controls. Ayeka had no doubt that Tsunami made sure Ranma could access whatever he needed to crash her ship. Tsunami was siding with Ryoko, which she couldn't understand. Ryoko had caused so much destruction on Jurai and yet Tsunami was still siding with her.

Of course it didn't help Ayeka's mood when she noticed Yosho's sword being held by the elder Masaki. When she heard that Yosho was their ancestor her world shattered. Her brother... she didn't want to think that way. His tree was still here and that meant he may still be alive.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a cup was placed in front of her. "Oh." She looked up and saw Kasumi handing her a plate with some cookies. "Thank you."

Kasumi didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to slap Ayeka for everything she's done. The rational part of her brain told her it wouldn't solve anything and she might break a nail doing it. Kasumi decided to walk away instead.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

Kasumi stopped and turned around. Ayeka had stood up with food in hand. "Kasumi."

Ayeka nodded. "Kasumi-san. I remember you from my conversation with Ryoko."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes. We were enjoying a vacation when you..."

"I see." Ayeka looked at her food. "Tell me please, what is your relation to her?"

Kasumi looked at Ayeka for a few moments deciding whether or not to tell her. "Auntie moved in ten years ago. She raised me and my sisters after our mother died."

"So she raised you and her son?" Ayeka asked a bit awed. She never suspected Ryoko capable of raising a cat much less four children.

"There is much you do not know about Auntie," Kasumi replied. "She told us what she did to Jurai seven hundred years ago. Yes we were shocked when we found out, but she is still our aunt, no matter what. And besides, it happened seven hundred years ago. Don't you think that's enough time for a person to change?"

Ayeka didn't reply. She just didn't know what to say to that.

"WHAT!"

Kasumi and Ayeka looked up towards the house. "Oh my!" Kasumi stated. "That sounded like my sisters and Ranma." They both noticed Ryoko walking up to them while petting Ryo-ohki. She didn't seem pleased. "Auntie?"

Ryoko sighed as she turned towards Ayeka. "Due to circumstances it seems you and your sister will be staying with us for a while."

Kasumi was shocked. "Oh my!"

Ayeka mirrored Kasumi's expression. "Wha-What?"

"I will tell you this once." Ryoko placed the now awake Ryo-ohki on her shoulder. Once Ryo-ohki was stable Ryoko crossed her arms. "While you are in my house you will obey my rules. I don't care that you are royalty. You better remember that you are lucky to even have a place to stay."

"What if I want to stay here instead?" Ayeka asked. She did not want to be near Ryoko more than she had to be.

"Can't. Katsuhito is putting up his family until they have a new place to stay. It will be cramped with just the three of them. And before you ask Tenchi will not be moving in with me. There's the matter of school that makes here a much more feasible option." Ryoko turned around. "As soon as Noboyuki and Tenchi find a new place to stay you will come here, but until then you're stuck with me, unless you want to live on the streets?" Ryoko looked over her shoulder to see Ayeka fuming, but silent. "I didn't think so. Get your things. We need to start packing the vans."

Kasumi knew that things were going to be even more... lively at home now. "Oh my."

123454321

Urd was in a fantastic mood. Of course she hid her true feelings from Bell. Don't want Bell to think anything was going on at the moment. She was, however, looking through some magazines finding some good parts for Benpei. He deserved an upgrade for what he did.

She was driven out of her musings by a knock on the front door. When she answered it she was surprised to see Thor. "Hello."

"You can have your job back. He is all yours." Thor turned around and walked away. There was no way he was going to deal with that kid for one more day. Thor swore his life was flashing before his eyes when they crash-landed. Thor was now officially on vacation.

Urd watched Thor leave a bit confused. "Wonder what that was all about."

A/N: I wanted to put the chapter before this up a week and a half ago, but Internet availability became an issue.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know. I have a topic open on the Mission Impossible forum for this story so if you want to drop a line that way I do check up on it. Until next time, Peace!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Rejoice! This story has racked up over 300 reviews! I want to thank everyone who has dropped a review.

1223454321

Noboyuki finished securing the last of the luggage for Ryoko. Both Ayeka and Sasami had a lot of stuff and Noboyuki had volunteered to help with the move. Tenchi was now finishing getting the rest of their stuff that Noboyuki could salvage into the shrine.

"I see everything is in order," Katsuhito stated. "I'm sure Ryoko appreciates your help."

Noboyuki closed the trunk. "It's the least I can do. Now will you tell me why you're putting this charade up? You know as well as I do"

Katsuhito raised a hand to silence his son-in-law. "Yes, I do. I also know Ayeka will do what she can to make Ryoko suffer. It's her nature."

Noboyuki raised an eyebrow. "So why are you doing this?"

Katsuhito sighed and looked up to the sky. "Because of Kagato. He will come looking for Ryoko, and when that happens, Ryoko will need every ally to fight back."

Noboyuki gave Katsuhito an emotionless glare. "So having them at each other's throats will promote bonding?"

Katsuhito slightly chuckled. "Well… I had planned on them being under my watchful eye to make sure things worked out, but with the meteor breaking Ryoko free and her having roots in Nerima, I have to adjust."

Noboyuki shook his head. "I would be careful if I was you. If what you're planning causes any harm to Ranma, Ryoko will kill you. You do realize that, right?"

Katsuhito closed his eyes. "I do, and yet I can not avoid doing this. Kagato must be stopped before finding Tsunami. If he ever gets a hold of her, it will be the end of everything."

123454321

Xian Pu was pissed. It has been days since her great-grandmother made the offer to the destroyer of their village. What was she thinking? Xian Pu believed they should make him and his family suffer, not make deals.

Her great-grandmother had forbid them from trailing them to the hot springs, which made Xian Pu even angrier. They were here to track him no matter where he went. She was the one who gave that order. Now she was letting them run around unattended? These were not decisions made by a competent ruler.

Xian Pu was looking over the house that Ranma was staying in observing every detail. She had been here everyday looking over everything she could. Ko Long had forbid them from entering the house.

Xian Pu shook her head. **"She has gone senile. That has to be it."**

"**It is sad when a loved one becomes ill."**

Xian Pu pulled out a sword and placed it on the throat of the stranger who was standing next to her with his hands in his pants pockets. **"Who are you?"**

The man smiled. **"Just someone wanting to converse. Is that a crime in this country?"**

Xian Pu quickly scanned the strange man. He was wearing an all grey outfit. His slacks and dress shoes were a dark grey while his long sleeve button up shirt was a light grey. His shoulder long platinum blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. His face was attractive, but not stunning. **"Tell me who you are."**

The man chuckled as he slowly pushed the sword away from his throat. **"Just a man my dear. Just a man who is a bit curious. Tell me, why do you think your great-grandmother has gone senile?"**

Xian Pu sheathed her sword. She didn't know why, but something was telling her that she could trust this man. **"She is making bad decisions."**

The man smirked. **"Bad for who? You?"**

Xian Pu nodded. **"Not only me, for the whole village. She doesn't care about the consequences for her action. She is bringing ruin to us."**

The man nodded. **"I see. Do you think you could do a better job than her?"**

Xian Pu paused for a moment. **"I… I don't know."**

"**With that kind of attitude, you'll never be able to lead your village,"** The man replied haughtily.

Xian Pu growled. **"What would you know about any of this male?"**

The man smiled. **"I know a few things. I can give you some advice, if you want."**

Xian Pu shook her head. **"I will not accept help from a male. Now be gone!"**

The man shrugged. **"Hey, I can't force you to listen to me, but maybe you're better off letting your great-grandmother run around getting your fellow tribes-women pregnant by your worst enemy."**

Xain Pu unsheathed her sword and swung at him. **"How do you know that? Who are you?"**

Before the sword could connect, the man disappeared. He reappeared a few feet away. **"Just a possible ally, or a possible enemy. Or both. It's your call. I'll be around if you want to talk about your rise in the ranks and how I can help. Just call out my name and I'll be here."** The man paused. **"Oh, how rude of me, I never gave you my name."** The man bowed. **"The name's Landsford. It's been fun."**

Landsford disappeared, leaving a mad, but thinking, Xian Pu behind.

123454321

"Breakfast!"

Genma glared over to his former friend. "Tendo."

Soun placed Genma's plate on the tray that Ryoko made to give Genma his food. "I'm sure you're waiting for Kasumi to get back so she can make your food. I know I'm not the best cook, but I do try."

Genma growled. "You never answered my question, Tendo."

Tendo smiled. "So how is living in a tube working out? I know it must be uncomfortable, especially since Ryoko just put in that bucket before she left."

"Damn it Tendo, answer me! Why did you sell me out?" Genma was mad. He remembered everything they went through together under the Master. What was it that caused Soun to sell him out to his now ex-wife?

"You really want to know Saotome?" Genma nodded. "You're wife convinced me to."

Genma growled. "What do you mean she convinced you?"

Soun stared to tear up. "I remember it like it was yesterday. A week after you left with Ranma she moved into my house. After talking with my daughters she immediately demanded that I started to teach at the dojo again." Soun shivered. "Her eyes… it was like looking at a demon." Soun started to cry softly. "She's evil! She put me through ten years of torture. She dragged me down here once a night and made feel pain like I never known before!"

"But what about what we went through with the master?" Genma yelled. "You didn't break then."

"The master is nothing compared to Ryoko." Soun started his legendary waterworks. "She even got my babies to turn against me. She gave them all training on how to use mallets and clubs and other blunt weapons. You want to know what my worst nightmare was? I saw Kasumi's serene face genuinely smiling at me while she slowly pulls out a giant frying pan to beat me over the head with. Do you have any idea how wrong that nightmare was?" Soun sat there crying hard.

Genma started pounding on the tube. "Tendo, what is the matter with you? You're nothing but a coward and a traitor. I can't believe you're afraid of a bunch of women."

Soun started to calm down. "Saotome, if I learned one thing these last ten years, it's that women are capable of doing extraordinary things."

"Remember what the Master taught us? Women are only good for breeding and house keeping."

Soun shook his head. "The Master was a fool, Saotome, and so was I. I was a fool to let you drag me to train with him, and I was a fool to let you abandon me all those times as you ran off, leaving me with all the consequences for your actions. You haven't changed in over thirty years, Saotome." Soun stood up. "I have to go now. Classes start soon and I need to make sure the dojo's ready. Unlike you, I know what my responsibilities are and I face them. You, however, still continue to try to run away from everything, even now. I pity you, Saotome." Soun walked out of the room feeling lighter than before.

Genma started to pound on his cell. "Don't you dare leave me, Tendo! Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

123454321

Urd walked into the house that Hermes was staying in. "Hello, anyone here?"

Hermes poked his head out from the kitchen. "Hey, babe! What's up?"

Urd smiled. "It seems Thor is now on vacation and I'm back on the case… By the way, Hermes, did anyone tell you why we're still on the case?"

Hermes looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Urd sat on the couch. "The orders I received back when I first took the case stated that I watch over him until he was reunited with his mother. That was a week ago and we're still watching him. I mean, what are we supposed to protect him from?"

Hermes walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of food. "Don't know, babe, but that is a good question."

Urd nodded and pulled out some papers from her bag she was carrying. "I hear you've been having fun with Loki."

Hermes groaned. "Fun isn't the word I would use."

Urd nodded as she went over her paperwork. "I see Thor had an interesting weekend. So Ranma is the son of an ex-space pirate. Very interesting."

Hermes nodded. "Yep. I was shocked when I found that out." Hermes smirked. "And given the fact that Ryoko is at least seven-hundred years old, Ranma should have a nice long life-span. A benefit for someone like you."

Urd paused in her reading. "And why is that?"

Hermes shrugged. "Hey, can't beat the fact that you and him could spend plenty of time together."

Urd slightly blushed. "We do not need to get into this."

Hermes looked a bit shocked. "Are my ears deceiving me? Are you embarrassed? Don't tell me something's wrong."

Urd turned away from Hermes. "I am not embarrassed. You just caught me off guard."

Hermes smiled. "You know, if you need any advice, I could get Aphrodite for you, since you're skills are unrefined compared to hers."

Urd glared at Hermes. "What did you say?" Before Hermes could respond Urd decided to shut him up. "Urd Bolt!"

Not only did Urd fry Hermes, she also burned Hermes's lunch, which he had spent the better part of two hours making.

123454321

Ryoga shook his head after he realized his curse kicked in again. How he ended up in a series of caves to begin with eluded him, especially since he distinctively remembered walking into the kitchen of the inn he was staying at to get something to eat.

The first thing he saw after entering the caves were a bunch of squirrels moving carts filled with acorns. Curious he followed the bunch to what was a large opening with a giant pile of acorns sitting next to some strange machinery. "What the?"

He felt a pull on his pants leg. Looking down he saw an elderly squirrel standing next to him. "Hello," Ryoga said.

The elderly squirrel motioned Ryoga to follow him. Shrugging, Ryoga followed the elderly squirrel deeper into the cave.

123454321

All three Tendo girls sat around the shrine's dining table their heads on their hands Gendo Ikari style. The lighting in the room was also dimmed not for any real purpose other than to set the mood. The three girls had gathered like this to discuss their plans.

"Auntie and Ranma are starting to bond," Nabiki noted. "We can start enacting part two soon."

"Agreed," Kasumi replied. "However, my concern is the information we received about Auntie's past. We are working with an enormous age difference."

"We can work with that," Akane stated. "I'm sure Auntie could use a change of pace."

"Plus we still don't know much about Auntie's past," Kasumi continued. "If we want father to bond with Auntie we need to make sure they are compatible."

"We do have an excellent source of information now," Nabiki said while grinning.

"She is obviously biased," Akane said with a sneer. "She hates Auntie with a passion."

"We can help change her mind," Nabiki countered. "It may take some time, but it is possible."

"So we use her to help get father and Auntie together?" Kasumi asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice giving away the fact that she didn't like that particular line of thought.

Nabiki chuckled. "It would be ironic, but no. We just get some info out of her and then we make sure she doesn't like her stay at our home." Nabiki grinned. "Maybe Akane should cook one night."

"Nabiki, that is not nice," Kasumi said holding back a chuckle. "To Ayeka," she added. Both Nabiki and Kasumi chuckled.

"That's not funny," Akane slightly whined.

Tenchi, curious as to why there were chuckles coming from the dining room, walked in, noticed the scene, and immediately turned around and walked away. Whatever those three were planning he didn't want any part of it. They looked downright scary to Tenchi just now and he preferred not to get in their way.

123454321

Ranma leaned against the van his mother rented for the trip waiting for the others to arrive. Ranma couldn't believe he was going to be living with that uncute tomboy. He also couldn't believe that his mother had a pet c-c-c-c... cabbit that turned into a spaceship. Also the part about his mother being inside of a prision for seven hundred years was buging him as well. And the fact she was an ex-space pirate. And the fact she destroyed a bunch of military ships. You know, everything about this weekend was confusing him. He had a number of questions for his mother, but decided they could wait until they returned to Nerima.

While Ranma was thinking of everything he wanted to ask his mother Ryo-ohki was sneaking up on him. Ryo-ohki was happy that she was reunited with Ryoko and that Ryoko had a son she could play with, but she didn't like the fact that Ranma cringed both times he was near her. Ryo-ohki wanted to know why he did that so she figured that a little one-on-one time was needed.

The only warning Ranma received about Ryo-ohki's approach was Ryo-ohki tapping him on the head with her paw. Ranma quickly spun around and was about to pull his sword out when he saw who it was. Immediately jumping back and pressing him-self against the other van Ranma stared at Ryo-ohki, who was on top of the van Ranma was leaning against, with fear.

123454321

Ryoko was going to get the girls so they could get on the road when she felt an immense wave of fear coming from her link with her son. She also saw brief images of cats. Lots of cats that were attacking something. She went to the vans quickly since she knew Ranma was waiting there.

123454321

Ryo-ohki was confused with Ranma's reaction. Sure, many people were afraid of her when she was a spaceship, but now she was a cute cabbit. She had perfected many cute tactics like the dreaded Sad Kitten Eyes technique. She had learned to coax free food easily. Until now she had never encountered anyone who jumped back in utter fear before. Deciding to up the cuteness factor and to help calm Ranma down, she quietly said, "Miyah..."

That had the opposite effect. Until that moment, Ranma was trying to remind himself that Ryo-ohki was not a cat. When he heard Ryo-ohki meow, he lost it. "C-C-C-CAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Ranma quickly bolted towards the house.

123454321

Tenchi walked out of the house trying to put some distance between him and the three scheming sisters.

"C-C-C-CAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

Curious as to why someone would yell that he turned towards the source of the noise. He had all of .5 seconds to notice Ranma barreling towards him and to get out of the way before he was run over. Sadly, Tenchi didn't react in time.

After Ranma had passed both Katsuhito and Noboyuki walked up to Tenchi who was on the ground twitching. Katsuhito shook his head. "Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi. What have I told you about napping before your chores are done?"

Noboyuki started to tear up. "Oh, dear Kiyone! How could our son be so lazy? Where did I go wrong raising him?"

"Why me?" Tenchi moaned, unable to move at the moment due to the amount of pain he was feeling.

123454321

Ryoko followed the sound of her son screaming in fear. She tracked him to the holy tree where she found him sitting down against the tree. "Ranma, are you okay?"

Ranma was taking calming breaths. He hated the fact he was afraid of those things. That whole ordeal was one thing he never wanted to remember, but everytime he saw one of those things he sees the pit, full of those things, scratching, clawing at him, hunger in their eyes. If you composed a list of everything Ranma hated his father for, the Neko-ken was on the top of that list.

Ranma looked up to this mother who was extreamly worried. "I'm fine now."

Ryoko sat down next to her son. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ranma closed his eyes. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Are you sure?" Ryoko asked.

Ranma nodded. It wasn't the fact that he didn't trust his mother. In fact, in the short amount of time they have been together, he's actually started trusting her more than anyone else. He just didn't want to talk about the Neko-ken at the moment.

Ryoko knew if she pushed to hard Ranma would distance himself from her. She wanted to know what would cause Ranma to be so afraid of cats, and also Ryo-ohki. But she had a very good idea it somehow involved her ex-husband. Deciding to 'ask' Genma about it later, Ryoko hugged Ranma. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Ranma smiled and hugged back. Since reuniting with his mother, he found that he was much calmer than before. Sure certain things still set him off, but it's not as intense as it used to be. Maybe getting rid of the tub of lard known as his father was a good idea.

After a few mintues, Ryoko stood up. "Come on, let's get back home. I'm sure you're tired from the weekend."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. By the way, maybe we shouldn't go to a hotsprings when we want to relax next time."

Ryoko smirked. "Smartass."

A/N: Another chapter done. For those wanting to know what's taking so long with my other stories, there are good reasons behind them.

Chains of the Past: Found a few plot holes that need to be addressed before going further.

Reincarnated Brothers: Can't seem to get the next chapter right. Needs more work.

Phoenix Emblem: Need to dive back into the story of Fire Emblem and get my mind back to what I wanted to do with the story.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know. Have fun and until next time, Peace!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Fourteen

123454321

Ayeka looked at the Tendo Compound with a small sense of awe. "This is a very lovely place," she commented.

"We work hard to make it look good," Kasumi stated with a small amount of pride.

Sasami pointed to a small building off to the side. "What is that place?"

"That is our dojo," Akane replied. "Father holds classes daily except for Sundays."

"Can I watch?" Sasami asked.

Ryoko looked at her watch. "He has a class in two hours. If we get all the bags in before then, then you can watch."

Sasami giggled. "Thank you Ryoko-san."

Ryoko looked over to her side and saw Ranma staring at the roof. He didn't look happy for some reason. "Are you okay Ranma?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just thought I saw something, that's all."

"Like what?" Ryoko asked.

Ranma stared at the roof for another couple of moments. "It's nothing. Just my imagination." Ranma went back to the vans. "I'll start getting everything inside."

Noboyuki grabbed two bags and went towards Ryoko. "So where should I put these?"

Ryoko pointed towards the front door. "Put them inside please. I'll get Soun to help get everything." Ryoko turned towards Ayeka. "And you can start getting your things as well."

"I'll have Azaka and Kamidake get them," Ayeka said haughtily.

"No can do dearie," Ryoko countered as she crossed her arms. "Your guardians are to stay hidden unless needed. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. Now go get your bags and carry them yourself." Ryoko smirked. "And after you finish putting your things away we will talk about the rules of the house."

Ayeka glared at Ryoko for a minute before heading back to the vans to gather her things. Ryoko smiled in triumph before noticing Soun walking from inside the house. "Hello Soun. Enjoy your weekend?"

Soun scratched his head. "It... was peaceful... Ryoko, who are they?"

Ryoko patted Soun's shoulder. "I'll explain everything once all the bags are inside."

123454321

Soun was cursing the fact that Ryoko made him stop drinking when she first got here because he really wanted to get drunk right now. "Let me get this straight. You're an ex-space pirate who was in a cave prison for about seven hundred years."

Ryoko nodded. "Yep."

Soun shook his head. 'Need... sake...' "And the young woman with the long purple hair, Ayeka, is the first crown princess to a galactic empire who set out seven hundred years ago to hunt you down and to find her half-brother who she was to wed."

Ryoko smiled. "So far so good."

Soun rubbed his face. "And Ranma was kidnapped by Ayeka, so you got one of your power gems that allows you to summon your spaceship that can transform into a... cabbit. You went after Ayeka and instead of fighting her you watched as Ranma crash-landed the ship into the Earth. Now Ayeka and her younger sister Sasami need a place to stay and to pay off the debt you owed Masaki for giving your gem back you're taking in the two princesses for a while."

Ryoko clapped her hands. "Very good. You got it in one." Ryoko noticed Ayeka coming down the stairs. "Is everything put away?"

Ayeka sighed. "Yes, everything is done."

Ryoko glanced over to Soun who looked very shocked. "What is it Soun?"

Soun pointed to Ayeka's guardians who were behind her at the moment. "The logs are floating."

Ryoko gave Soun a humorless stare. "That's right Soun. They're floating. We talked about this, remember."

Ayeka crossed her arms. "They are not logs. They are my guardians Azaka and Kamidake."

"Hello," Azaka and Kamidake said in unison.

Soun continued to stare at the guardians. "The logs are floating and they can talk."

Ryoko tilted her head to the side. "Soun, how much did you actually pay attention to during my explanation?"

Soun's stare didn't leave the guardians. "The logs are floating and they can talk." An idea appeared in his mind. "Screw classes, I'm getting drunk." Soun stood up and went towards the basement where all the sake was stored.

"If you touch any alcohol you'll be joining Genma tonight," Ryoko warned Soun.

Soun stopped in mid-stride. He slowly turned around to face Ryoko. "You wouldn't." His reply was Ryoko's humorless stare. Sound sighed. "Damn."

"And watch your language," Ryoko stated. "We have young ears to think about."

Soun silently cried. Life wasn't fair.

"And if you ruin the floor with another display of your waterworks so help me I'll have you replace the whole floor after you join Genma for a week." Ryoko stood up and crossed her arms. "Are we clear Soun?"

Soun nodded as he went to the dojo. At least his students showed him some respect. His own daughters didn't show that to him half the time.

Ayeka stared at the scene in awe. "That was amazing Ryoko. You have your husband very well trained."

Ryoko blanched. "He's not my husband," Ryoko said while chuckling nervously. "We're not even dating."

Ayeka covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I just thought..."

Ryoko waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Could you get your sister please? We need to discuss the house rules."

As Ayeka went back upstairs to get her sister Ryoko sighed and sat down. 'Me and Soun. Yeah... right...' Ryoko noticed Ryo-ohki wandering about the room. "Hey girl. Come here." Ryo-ohki happily jumped and landed in Ryoko's lap. Ryoko started to pet Ryo-ohki. "I take it you like it here."

"Miyah!" Ryo-ohki happily replied.

Ryoko smiled. "That's good to hear."

Ryo-ohki was getting comfortable in Ryoko's lap when she noticed movement near the staircase. She started to growl. Ryoko noticed this and looked over to the spot Ryo-ohki was looking at and noticed something a bit unexpected. "A mouse." Ryoko looked down and saw Ryo-ohki still growling. "I see your cat side does more than just meow." Ryoko placed Ryo-ohki on the floor. "Go have fun with the intruder."

As Ryo-ohki hopped off into battle Ayeka and Sasami descended the stairs. Ryoko waved them over. "Over here girls. Please sit down." Once Ayeka and Sasami got comfortable Ryoko cleared her throat. "Now girls, while you are living here you both need to pull your weight. No one gets a free ride." Ryoko looked at Ayeka. "Here, in my house, titles don't mean a thing. You will do chores including cooking and cleaning."

"Excuse me Ryoko-san," Sasami said with a hint of worry. "Are you sure you want my sister to cook?"

Ayeka gave her sister a hooded stare. "What is that supposed to mean Sasami?"

Sasami chuckled nervously. "Well, sister, I remember the last time you cooked. You ruined the entire kitchen, remember?"

Ryoko raised a curious eyebrow. "Really?"

Ayeka crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "That was an accident. Besides, it was only the kitchen that was ruined."

Sasami gave her sister a humorless expression. "A hundred cooks worked in that kitchen at the same time, sister. I remember father getting very angry at you for that." Sasami placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Wasn't it soon afterwards you decided to go after our brother."

Ayeka's expression didn't waver, but a sweat drop appeared on her head. "That decision was totally separate from the incident in question."

Ryoko chuckled. "So you do have a fault after all, Ayeka. I wonder how you plan on being a proper wife without knowing how to cook very well."

Ayeka developed a twitch. "Oh, and you can do any better Ryoko?"

Ryoko smiled. "Actually I can."

Nabiki poked her head through the door. "Auntie, is it your day to cook dinner?"

Ryoko turned to face Nabiki. "Yes, I do believe it is."

Nabiki nodded. "So do I need to keep the Pepto-Bismal handy, or are we ordering out?"

Ryoko gave Nabiki a humorless expression. "Very funny Nabiki." Ryoko could hear Ayeka chuckling.

"So who here can actually cook?" Sasami asked fearing for her life at the moment.

Nabiki smiled. "Kasumi is an excellent cook, and I can hold my own, but that's it. Father can't cook at all, Akane we don't need to get into, and we believe that Auntie has no taste buds what so ever. Sorry kiddo."

"I can cook as well," Sasami said fully knowing her talents were needed desperately. "I love to cook. It's one of my favorite things to do. Can I cook dinner tonight?"

Ryoko rubbed her chin in thought. "I don't know. We need to make a big dinner. Ranma eats a lot of food. Think you can handle it?" Sasami nodded happily. "Okay, you can take dinner tonight. Do well enough and that will be your main chore while you're here."

Sasami smiled. "Thank you Ryoko-san."

Ryoko looked at Ayeka. "Ayeka, you will help me around the house cleaning and doing laundry. You can handle doing that, correct?"

Ayeka sighed. "Yes, I can."

"Good." Ryoko stood up. "Go ahead and rest up. Sasami, if you need any help with dinner tonight let me know. Kasumi can tell you where we have all of the food. What you make is up to you, but do remember you need to make a large amount. I do not exaggerate about my son's appetite." Ryoko turned around. "I will be back soon. I have someone who I need to... talk to about something." Ryoko left towards the basement.

Ayeka quickly stood up and walked over to Nabiki. "Excuse me Nabiki-san, may I ask you something?"

Nabiki crossed her arms. "You just did."

Ayeka quickly sensed that Nabiki really didn't like her too much. "Sorry, what I mean to ask is what is Genma? Ryoko mentioned that name earlier"

"Do not concern yourself with that thing," Nabiki stated. "That's a sore subject around here. You best remember that."

Ayeka watched Nabiki leave. "I wonder what that was about."

123454321

'This is too weird, even for me.'

Ryoga sat and watched as four squirrels were yelling at each other in their language. Ryoga couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he knew it involved him in some way. One of the squirrels was dressed up in a lab coat and, strangely enough, thick eyeglasses. Another squirrel had a black suit and necktie on. The third squirrel had what appeared to be some sort of military uniform with a number of ribbons and awards on. The elderly squirrel that led him here was the fourth.

Soon the argument died down with what Ryoga guessed was a compromise. The squirrel with the suit and tie walked up to him and looked right at him. "Do you speak English?"

Ryoga just stared at the squirrel. "Hello," the squirrel said after a few moments. "Do you speak English?"

The elderly squirrel walked up next to his comrade. "I do believe the lad is in shock."

123454321

Genma sensed movement from the stairs. He was hoping it was Soun so he can have more words with him, but instead he saw his ex-wife coming. "Hello Ryoko," he said without emotion.

Ryoko walked up to the tube holding Genma. "Usually I like to play with you for a while, but I do not have the time right now. Instead I'll cut to the chase. Genma, why is our son afraid of cats?"

Genma started to sweat heavily. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wrong answer." Ryoko pressed a button, which caused the water dispenser to start spraying Genma with a fine mist of warm water. "The next wrong answer costs you dearly. Now answer my question."

Genma started to chuckle. "Now, now, dear, we don't need to be hasty." Ryoko narrowed her eyes as she pressed another button. The electrical shock, while short, was painful. Genma yelled in pain for ten seconds. "What did I say?" Genma said a bit weakly.

"Don't play games with me," Ryoko growled. "Answer my question!"

"Ryoko! What is going on!"

Ryoko looked over her back and saw Ayeka standing there looking very mad. "Do you need something or are you here to annoy me?"

Ayeka walked up to Genma's tube. "I don't believe this. Here you and your family are berating me for my actions and I come to find out you are doing the same thing."

"What you did and this are two different worlds Ayeka." Ryoko crossed her arms. "Now please leave."

Genma went to his knees. "Help me! She tortures me daily! She's inhuman!"

Ayeka turned towards Ryoko. "I demand you release him immediately! Holding anyone against their will is against the law."

"So is kidnapping," Ryoko countered.

"We are not talking about my actions Ryoko," Ayeka stated. "We are talking about yours."

"I wasn't talking about your actions, Ayeka," Ryoko growled. "I was talking about his!" she yelled while pointing at Genma.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Genma pleaded. "I didn't kidnap anybody! She's crazy!"

"Shut up Genma!" Ryoko yelled loudly. "Don't even start with me you fat tub of lard!"

"Ryoko, honey, you know I had to train the boy." Genma adjusted his glasses. "You would have been a bad influence on him. Besides, you're a woman. You had no say in how I trained him. All you had to do was take care of the house while I was away."

Ryoko growled. "You… you… self-centered fucking asshole!" Ryoko went to her console and held down the same button she pressed earlier.

Genma was in pain for a total of thirty seconds before he passed out. After a minute Ryoko reluctantly released the button.

Ayeka had to admire Genma's ability to make Ryoko mad. She had to take notes on the subject. Before Ayeka could say another word she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Ayeka turned around and saw Nabiki standing behind her looking mad. Ayeka pointed at Genma's tube. "Care to explain why Ryoko has that man locked up against his will. And who exactly is he?"

Nabiki glared at Genma who was out cold. "He's Auntie's ex-husband and Ranma's father."

That wasn't the answer Ayeka was expecting. Looking rather confused she glanced over to Genma and then to Ryoko. Still confused she went back to Nabiki. "They were married?"

"One of the worst decisions of my life," Ryoko stated from behind Ayeka.

Ayeka yelped and stepped away from Ryoko a few steps. Ryoko glared at Ayeka. "I will warn you once. Stay out of this room. You will have no reason to ever come down here."

Ayeka glared right back at Ryoko. "Just because you and your ex-husband can't get along doesn't mean you can hold him against his will Ryoko."

"You want to know why I hate him so much?" Ryoko asked Ayeka. Ayeka slightly nodded. "Ten years ago I made the worst decision of my life. I trusted that thing and it cost me my son. Ten years ago he took my son away from me, Ayeka." Ryoko got in Ayeka's face. "I just got my son back and if you ever threaten him again I swear to Tsunami you'll live just long enough to regret it." Ryoko walked out of the basement followed by Nabiki.

Ayeka stared at Genma's tube for a minute before leaving as well. It wasn't that she was giving up her pursuit to have Ryoko free Genma, it's just that she wanted the full story before passing any judgment. Besides, Ayeka guessed that Ryoko had a lock on Genma's cage and it wouldn't open to just anybody.

A/N: Using this chapter to start placing some plot devices and the like.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints let me know. Until next time, peace!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Fifteen

123454321

Katsuhito waited until Tenchi was busy finishing the unpacking until he went to his tree Funaho. He had an important phone call to make. It didn't take long for the other end of the line to pick up. "Hello Grandson," Seto said with a smile as her face appeared on the screen. "How may I help you today?"

Katsuhito was split about his feelings for his grandmother. On one hand, she did help him with his relationship with his wife, Airi. On the other hand, she wasn't called the Devil Princess of Jurai for nothing. And the fact that her hobby of match making has brought fear for most of the royal house didn't sit too well with him. He wasn't too worried about her finding another wife for himself, but he was always a little cautious. Plus there was the fact that she wanted to break her record. Having one man marry six women was a little much, he couldn't imagine anymore than that.

But now he was talking to his grandmother to discuss business, not marriage… he hoped. "Hello Lady Seto. I have some interesting news."

Seto sighed. "Please, grandson, you do not need to call me that now. I would rather have you call me grandma."

Yosho slightly smirked. "But that would be rude Lady Seto."

Seto sighed. "So much like your sister. So what news do you have?"

"I have made contact with Ryoko."

Seto perked up. "Oh? That is good. How is she?"

"She is well."

Seto smirked. "Has she met Tenchi? You do remember my plan, correct?"

Yosho remembered. Seto was set on having Ryoko marry Tenchi. Seto called it a challenge. Yosho called it insane. A five thousand-year-old space pirate falling for a sixteen-year-old high school student? Impossible.

Yosho nodded. "They have indeed met. It was something… unforgettable."

Seto's smirk grew. "I see. Tell me, what do you think are the odds of them falling for each other?" Seto was more than certain her plan would work. Seto had a feeling since Tenchi was born that he would be a lady-killer. Sure he may be shy now, but women had a hard time resisting the shy type. There was an air about them that made them all so adorable.

"I do believe there is a saying that accurately describes that, Lady Seto." Yosho cleared his throat. "Their chances are slim to none, and Slim just left town."

The smirk disappeared from Seto's face. "Very funny grandson."

"I am serious Lady Seto," Yosho replied with no humor in his voice.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Humor me. Why do you think it won't work out?"

"There are many factors actually." Yosho started to count off the reasons on his fingers. "The age difference."

"Doesn't matter," Seto countered.

"Maturity levels," Yosho continued.

"He'll mature in time."

"Their first meeting wasn't the best."

"I thought you said is was unforgettable?" Seto asked.

"It was, just not in the best way," Yosho replied.

Seto nodded. "That can be overcome. They're laugh about it after they're married."

Yosho nodded and continued. "They are not very compatible."

Seto sighed. "Grandson, I know you think it's too soon for Tenchi to be dating, but trust me on this. It will work." Seto looked at her watch. "I'm sorry to cut this call short, but I have an important meeting to attend. Keep an eye on Ryoko and try to at least have her and Tenchi spend some time together. Goodbye." The call ended as Seto's face disappeared from the screen.

Yosho rubbed his chin. "I wonder if I should have mentioned Ranma before everything else?" he asked with a small grin.

123454321

Urd was hungry. Usually little things like food, water, air, and atmosphere didn't mean much to her, but the smells coming from the house was making her mouth water. Being around Belldandy's cooking had made good food a weak spot for her. And the smells coming out of the Tendo kitchen was equal, if not better, than her sister's. Her stomach was growling and Urd was having a hard time resisting going down and getting a taste.

Her mind was fighting so hard against grabbing a bite to eat, she didn't notice a certain pig-tailed boy walking up behind her. "I thought I saw you earlier."

Urd yelped and turned around to see Ranma looking at her with a humorless stare. Urd slightly chuckled. "Hey Ranma."

"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked. "I thought Thor took over your spot."

Urd straightened out her dress. "He did for a while, but he's now on vacation."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Vacation? What for?"

Urd shook her head. "Don't act surprised. I read the report. I can't believe you crashed the ship like that."

Ranma shrugged. "Well, since you already know, you saw that I had good reason." Ranma looked Urd in the eyes. "So why are you here? You told me you were observing me until I reunited with my mother. That was a week ago."

Urd crossed her arms loosely. "My orders were changed by Tsunami-sama. She wants us to keep an eye on you for a while."

Urd was waiting for the yell from Ranma declaring her a liar, but it never came. Ranma was still staring at her though. "Why the change?"

Urd was confused, but glad Ranma didn't yell. "She didn't tell me."

"Really?" Ranma said clearly not amused. "Care to give me a guess why my life means so much to her? Because I have no frinkin' clue."

"Tsunami-sama likes to keep things to herself," Urd said calmly. "I just follow whatever order she gives."

"Such a good little minion you are," Ranma said disgustedly. "I guess removing backbones is part of the interview process, isn't it?"

"Hey!" Urd yelled. "That is not the case! I do have free will, you know."

Ranma shook his head. "Free will? Really? So if that's the case, why didn't you take me away from Genma? Or was it, due to your free will, that you'd rather see me in pain instead?"

Urd looked like she was punched in the gut. "I… My orders…"

Ranma looked disgusted. "There you go again. Orders, orders, orders." Ranma headed back to the house. "You're pathetic, you know that? Just plain pathetic. Now leave, you're not welcomed here."

Urd quietly teleported back to her place of residence, her mind in turmoil.

123454321

Hermes found Urd in the living room sitting on the couch looking depressed. "What's up babe?"

"Go away Hermes," Urd said depressed. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

Hermes sat down next to Urd. "Now, now, babe, don't be like that." A thought struck Hermes. "Shouldn't you be at the Tendo's place? They did return earlier."

"I'm… I'm not welcomed there."

Hermes was a bit confused. "What's that got to do with anything? The orders were"

Hermes was caught flatfooted as Urd reached out and grabbed his throat. "Hermes… I am going to tell you this once. Say anything else tonight and I will make you regret being alive."

Hermes stared at Urd in wide-eyed shock. Even though he was in pain, his whole body was frozen in fear. He had felt like this only once, and that was when he had accidentally upset Urd's mother Hild, something he never wanted to do again.

"Do I make myself clear?" Urd continued with a low growl.

Hermes frantically nodded his head instead of saying yes. Urd did say not to say anything after all.

Urd let go of Hermes's throat. "Leave."

Hermes not only left the living room, and the house, he also left the city. He only had one destination on his mind at the moment.

123454321

"This is delicious," Ryoko commented. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

Sasami smiled. "Grandma Seto taught me."

Nabiki smiled as she took another bite. "It's official, you're cooking while you're here."

Ranma was enjoying his food. "I second that."

Sasami smiled. She liked it when others enjoyed what she cooked. "Thank you."

Ryoko noticed Ayeka was in thought while she was eating. "Something wrong with the food Ayeka?"

Ayeka came out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. The meal is very good Sasami."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Something bugging you?"

Ayeka continued to eat her meal. "Nothing you need to be concern about."

Ranma chuckled. "What's the matter tomboy? That time of the month or something?"

Ayeka started growling. "I advise you to stop calling me that, and my bodily functions are none of your concern!"

Ranma nodded. "It's official. Tomboy has PMS."

Sasami scooted over a few inches as Ayeka started to turn red with anger. "You… you…" Ayeka let out a frustrated yell as she stood up and left the table.

Ranma smiled. "Dinner and a show. I give it four and a half stars."

Sasami sighed as she watched her sister storm off to their room. Sasami knew it would be a while before the family forgave Ayeka for what she did to Ranma. Sasami just hoped they would forgive her soon.

Meanwhile, in the Guest room, Ayeka tried to calm down. She knew to expect this treatment of her for a while. In hindsight, what she did wasn't necessarily the right thing. She admitted, reluctantly I may add, that Ryoko had every right to report her to the Galaxy Police. She was thankful, slightly thankful, that Ryoko didn't.

Now she had knowledge that Ryoko was doing the same thing with her ex-husband. The man was obviously not happy being held against his will. She wanted to know why Ryoko has holding him hostage like this. She remembered Ryoko saying something about Genma, she believe that was what Ryoko called him, taking Ranma ten years ago and that she just got Ranma back. While that in itself is bad, did it warrant such treatment?

Ayeka remembered something her step-mother, Funaho, had taught her. "Justice is meant to be swift, but forgiveness should be swifter. If you let your hate dictate your actions, the people will see you as a tyrant, not a leader."

She had told Aykea this after Ryoko had decimated the Juraian forces and ran off with Yosho in pursuit. Ayeka didn't want to listen to something like that. To her, Ryoko was someone who she would eternally hate. She would hate her for attacking her people, and she would hate her for taking her brother away.

Now she was here in that woman's house living with her as her charge for the time being. Ironic didn't begin to describe the situation. But what had Ayeka perplexed was the three Tendo girls. They knew of her past, they knew that she had attacked her home and destroyed so much, and yet they forgave her and still stood by her. The eldest, Kasumi, had asked Ayeka if she thought seven hundred years was long enough for someone to change. At the time, Ayeka didn't have an answer.

"And I still don't," she softly said to herself. Ayeka wanted to shout out that Ryoko didn't change at all in the seven hundred years, but even she can see that Ryoko had some maturity to her running a household like she has. Ayeka could still see the face of Ryoko as she brought destruction to her home. The glowing red eyes staring at the chaos she sowed forever etched into Ayeka's mind. She had no qualms about destroying anything in sight.

And the Ryoko she saw coming to her ship in Ryo-ohki was vastly different. Ryoko didn't start opening fire as soon as she came within range. She actually wanted to call the Galaxy Police instead of destroying her Ryu-oh. Did the seven hundred years imprisoned change her that dramatically?

"Or was it the last sixteen as a mother?" Ayeka remembered hearing stories on how people change when becoming a parent. The responsibility of taking care of one that is helpless without them helping some mature while having the life of their child in their hands giving them determination and bravery some lacked before.

Ayeka thought long and hard about everything before deciding talking with Ryoko one on one would be best. Heading down the stairs she walked into the dining room to see Ryoko going over some blueprints. "Excuse me Ryoko, may I… what are those?" Ayeka had spotted figures that looked like overweight men standing near some of the devices.

Ryoko looked up from her designs. "Hello Ayeka. Still hungry? There are some leftovers in the fridge." Ryoko chuckled. "Had to damn near yell at Ranma to leave some food for you."

"Thank you for your concern, but that doesn't answer my question." Ayeka noticed that the figures had bandanas on their heads. She remembered a certain prisoner had a bandana on his head as well. "Are those figures of your ex-husband?"

Ryoko smirked. "Yep. I plan on using these on him here soon."

Ayeka had a bad feeling about this for some odd reason. "What are these designs for?"

Ryoko slightly chuckled. "Some things I invented to teach Soun a valuable lesson. I'm modifying them for Genma. It's going to take awhile though, he gained a bit of poundage these last ten years."

Ayeka was about to ask what lesson that was, but she remembered what she saw earlier today in the basement. "Are those torture devices?"

Ryoko continued doing calculations on the blueprints. "If you want to put it crudely, then yes. And not so loud please, you're breaking my concentration."

"And you tested them on Soun?"

Ryoko sighed as she put her calculator away. "You're obviously not going to let this go, so I'll humor you for the time being. Yes, I tested these on Soun first. And they worked quite well."

Ayeka had multiple veins poking out of her head. "He invited you to his home"

Ryoko put a hand up to stop her. "I invited myself here, thank you. He didn't know I was coming."

Ayeka stood there, looking at Ryoko in shock. "You invited yourself! He didn't know you were coming!"

Ryoko nodded. "That's what I said."

Ayeka slammed her hands against the table. "And you tortured him in his own basement! For how long?"

"Since I got here ten years ago. I stopped last week when Ranma came."

Ayeka started to tremble. "You tortured him for ten years! What about his daughters? What did they say about this?"

"After I explained everything, they were fine with it. I even built them mallets to use on him when he did something stupid. They love using them."

Ayeka was steaming. "Ryoko, I can not believe this at all. Torturing a man in his own home and teaching his daughters to hit him with mallets. That is insane. What did he do to deserve such treatment?"

Ryoko crossed her arms. "He came up with the plan Genma used to steal Ranma from me."

Ayeka lowered her head. "That's it? For ten years this man had suffered from being tortured by you just for making a plan? Doesn't the phrase 'the punishment should fit the crime' mean anything to you? And who made you judge, jury, and executioner?"

Ryoko got into Ayeka's face. "I suggest calming down right now Ayeka, and don't start judging my actions. You weren't here when everything happened."

"I do not need to be there to see what you did in retaliation is wrong Ryoko!" Ayeka stared into Ryoko's eyes. "You haven't changed Ryoko, not at all. You're still the same devil that destroyed my home. The only thing different is your victims." Ayeka left the dining room and returned to her room to turn in for the night.

Ryoko watched Ayeka leave before returning to her designs, but she couldn't seem to get her concentration back.

123454321

Ranma sat down on the floor in Kasumi's room absorbing what was just told to him. "So you want me to do what again?"

"We want you to help us get Auntie and father together," Nabiki said while sitting on the bed.

Kasumi looked inside her desk drawer for a photo album. "We believe that they can be happy together. When mother passed away, father wasn't himself."

"When Auntie moved in," Akane continued for her sister, "she helped father pull himself together. She forced him to reopen our dojo and started to help with the house."

Kasumi found what she was looking for. "We went to the beach last year as a family vacation." Kasumi handed the open album to Ranma. The picture she opened it to showed the Tendos and Ryoko at a beach with the ocean in the background. Soun was on the right end wearing a pair of trunks and a button up shirt unbuttoned. On the other end was Ryoko, who wore a modest cyan two-piece outfit that went with her hair. In the middle were the three Tendo girls. Kasumi wore a plain white single piece bathing suit. Nabiki wore a bit revealing red bikini, and Akane wore a black skin-tight one-piece suit.

Ranma smirked. "You all look good."

Kasumi slightly blushed. "Thank you Ranma."

"We all had a fun time then," Nabiki said while remembering the trip.

"So why didn't you try to get them together then?" Ranma asked a bit curious.

"We tried a few times," Nabiki said a bit sadly.

"Auntie didn't take your kidnapping well," Kasumi said while putting the album away. "Your birthday and her wedding anniversary were very rough times for her. We did the best we could to help."

"She decided that it wasn't time to have another relationship," Akane stated. "Now that you're back, we believe she may be more receptive."

Ranma rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I mean, didn't mom torture him for ten years or something like that?"

"We believe that can be overcome with time," Nabiki stated. "Besides, father is a better person because of it."

"And he doesn't hold a grudge against Auntie," Akane added. "They often have friendly chats."

"I don't think that's something to base a relationship on," Ranm said while standing up. "Maybe we should… oh crap."

Ranma had made the Tendo sister's resort to desperate means to recruit him. They knew their plans would fail if they try without him, so they had to play dirty to get him. They all were in front of him giving him the Sad Puppy Eye look, complete with welling tears.

"Pleeeaseeeeee," They said in unison, upping the tears.

If you would list the weaknesses of Ranma Saotome, right under his fear of cats would be Women's Tears. As long as it wasn't Urd, an Amazon, or he wasn't in a fight, he couldn't stand to see a woman cry. He has vowed time and time again to rid himself of this disability, but he never could figure out how to resist the draw of a woman in need. He never stood a chance against the Tendo trio.

"Alright, alright, I'll help. Just stop that."

The girls hugged Ranma. "Thank you Ranma," they said in unison.

Ranma sighed. He's been had. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' he thought to himself.

'Yeah right,' the rational part of his brain stated.

123454321

Skuld sighed as she opened the door to the temple. "Who is WOAH!" A blur shot past her and into the living room. Skuld was momentarily stunned. After quickly regaining her balance and her senses she saw a piece of paper floating in front of her. Grabbing it, she read it's single sentence.

-Hide me!-

Skuld scratched her head in confusion. "Okay, but who?" she looked over to where the blur ran off to she saw the couch shaking. Peaking behind it she saw Hermes looking like he saw… whatever made him that scared in the first place.

"What's with you?" Skuld asked. Hermes didn't answer.

A/N: Finally! I've been working on this chapter for a while. Trying to decide what to add and what to do with Ayeka mostly.

Next chapter will address the OMG world. How has it changed with Urd on assignment? What about Mara and Peroth?

Questions, Comments, concerns, complaints let me know. Until next time peace!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Like Mother Like Son

A Ranma - Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Crossover

Chapter Sixteen

A/N: This chapter, as previously stated, will tackle the questions concerning the AMG world. It will give insights on how it has changed with Urd being on assignment during that time period. More importantly, it will also show where in the timeline it is.

123454321

The next morning, Belldandy walked into the living room slightly tired where she saw Skuld staring at something slightly bored. "Good Morning Skuld. How are you today? What are you looking at?"

"Hey sis. It's Hermes. He's been hiding here since last night without saying a single word."

"Oh my." Belldandy walked over to the couch where Hermes was still hiding behind. "Good Morning Hermes-san. Are you alright? You look terrified."

Hermes looked at Belldandy. "Morning?" he asked softly. "It's morning?"

Belldandy smiled. "Yes it is. Would you like some breakfast?"

Hermes smiled. "I would." Hermes then proceeded to stand up. "Thank Kami-sama it's morning."

Skuld looked slightly confused. "What's so important about this morning?"

Hermes involuntarily shuddered. "You don't want to know."

"But I do," Skuld countered. "Especially since you spent all of last night hiding behind our couch."

Hermes slightly chuckled. "It's nothing I tell you." Skuld was giving Hermes a disbelievingly stare. "Really."

A knock was heard from the door. "Oh my, a visitor this early?" Belldandy asked while going to the front door. When she answered it, she was quite surprised to see their guest. "Oh, good morning Mara."

"Belldandy, could you get your attack robots off of me?" Mara slightly growled. Benpei was behind her poking her with a staff with a four leaf clover on the tip while Sigel was holding a lucky cat statue next to Mara.

"Have you come in peace Mara?" Belldandy asked slightly defensively. Past encounters with Mara, especially at the temple, have proven to be eventful.

"I'd rather not be here myself, but I have orders," Mara reluctantly admitted. "I am also ordered not to cause problems… for now."

Belldandy nodded her head, seeming to believe that Mara was telling the truth. "Please stand down Benpei and Sigel," she asked the robot guards politely. "Thank you for your service." Belldandy stepped to the side to let Mara through. "Please come in Mara. Would you like some breakfast?"

Mara grumbled an affirmative as she walked towards the living room. Skuld immediately shot up when she spotted the demon first class walking in. "Mara! What are you doing here?"

"I'm under orders, you little squirt, so don't make me test my no trouble making order."

Skuld pulled out one of her bombs and her mallet. "Oh yeah? Well I don't trust you, and if you think you can just…"

"Skuld, that is enough." Belldandy stated from the other side of the room. "She has come to our home without the intention to cause a fight, so we will not invoke one either."

Skuld reluctantly put her weapons away. "Okay sis."

Belldandy smiled. "Now wait here as I prepare some breakfast, then we can talk about what brings you here today Mara."

After breakfast was made and Keiichi woke up, the group devoured Belldandy's good cooking. "I admit that was good," Mara stated while rubbing her belly and picking her teeth with a toothpick.

Belldandy poured some tea for everyone in the room. "Thank you Mara. Now can we discuss why you're here?"

"And why Hermes was hiding behind our couch all last night?" Skuld asked.

Hermes put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm sure the two have no relation to each other, so let's hear Mara out."

Mara glared at Hermes. "On the contrary, they go hand in hand, Hermes. Thank you, by the way, for giving half of Neiflhelm a heart attack last night!"

Skuld glared at Hermes. "Oh really? What did you do?"

Hermes started to get really nervous. "It was an accident, okay? I didn't mean it. How was I supposed to know she was emotional?"

"Oh so he being depressed and asking you to go away didn't ring any bells?" Mara said sarcastically.

Hermes looked a bit confused. "How did you know that?"

"We have our ways," Mara replied. "We've been looking closely at this mission of Urd's for years now."

"Mission?" Keiichi asked. "What mission?"

"Are you referring to the Saotome case Mara?" Belldandy asked already knowing the answer.

Mara nodded. "The same."

Hermes looked confused. "Why is Neiflhelm so interested in it?"

Mara crossed her arms. "It wasn't, for the most part, until about four years ago. Hild-sama's been interested in it since Urd set foot on Midguard."

"Hild?" Keiichi asked. "Who's she?"

"The C.E.O. of Neilfhelm," Skuld replied. "But why would she be interested in the mission? Urd told Belldandy that it was a simple monitor and protect mission."

"One assigned by Tsunami-sama herself," Mara countered. "That alone set alarms in Hild-sama's mind, especially since Urd is involved."

Keiichi looked confused. "Why is Urd so important to Hild?"

"Hild is Urd's mother," Belldandy replied.

Skuld was shocked. "What? I knew Urd was half demon, but her mother is the C.E.O. of Neiflhelm?"

"Was there another reason for Hild to keep tabs in the mission Mara?" Belldandy asked.

"For the most part, no," Mara replied, "but that changed four years ago."

"You keep referring to four years ago," Hermes stated. "What happened then?"

Mara started to rub her arms. "Remember when I cursed Keiichi to become a scooter, Belldandy?"

Belldandy placed her teacup down and folded her hands in her lap. "It was… eventful. You never did tell us why you changed Keiichi back."

Keiichi looked confused. "You mean you didn't get her to change me back Bell?"

Belldandy shook her head. "No. When I awoke, you were returned to your original form and Mara was gone."

Mara continued to rub her arms. "Well… you are right, I did undo the curse, but it was your sister that got me to do it."

Belldandy looked slightly confused. "You mean Urd?"

Mara nodded. "After I had successfully subdued you and Keiichi I was celebrating when she appeared. She took one look at you and then glared at me." Mara started shivering. "I started to nag her about how I wasn't going to unlock Keiichi's curse and that I had beaten you in a fight. Probably the worst move I could have made."

"So you and sis fought?" Skuld asked.

"Fought?" Mara started to shake her head. "It wasn't a fight. My slight fatigue from battling Belldandy and Urd's pure rage made it a one-sided bout."

Everyone in the room was listening intently to Mara's recollection of the day. "After beating me she found the Demon CD in Bell's belongings. Using that she started sending me to that space again. As I begged and pleaded for mercy she started laughing. That laugh…" Mara shivered. "It chilled me to the bone. As I looked up at her, I swore that I was looking at Hild-sama."

"A dark silhouette bathed in a white light with black feathered wings spanning from her back, laced with white tips. Cold, colorless eyes staring at you with a smile promising nothing but misery. You pause in utter terror as her presence overwhelms you, causing you to tremble speechlessly while obeying every word coming out of her mouth."

Everyone in the room turned towards Hermes who had just spoken. "Whoa," was all Keiichi could manage.

"It was only by mentioning about Keiichi and how important he was to you, Belldandy, that I was able to get her to stop," Mara continued. "After agreeing to release Keiichi from the curse and point towards where you were living that I was able to leave."

Skuld started to shake her head. "She wouldn't act like that. You're lying."

"So the reason Hild is interested in Urd is to bring her to the demon side?" Keiichi asked.

Mara smirked. "Precisely, Keiichi. That is her intention. Or rather, it was."

"Her intentions have changed?" Belldandy asked.

Mara frowned. "I wouldn't say changed, but they are altered."

"You're lying!" Skuld shouted. "I know Urd. She may be rude, brazen, and mean to me, but she's nothing like you described. Nothing!"

Everyone looked at Skuld who was holding back tears. Mara shook her head. "Sorry kiddo, but even you must have seen the changes. Don't you notice how differently she's been acting lately?"

Belldandy sat next to Skuld and started to comfort her. "We have, but Urd was not forthcoming in details till as of late. Even then, she hasn't told us much."

Mara nodded. "I see. Figures she would keep shit to herself."

"Mara, why is Nieflhelm so worried about Urd?" Hermes asked. "We all know she's half demon and all, and that she has inherited some of her mother's traits, but you're acting like she could blow up the world at any moment."

"First off," Mara growled. "She may be labeled as a Goddess Second Class, but it is not due to her power level. Secondly, she might be able to destroy this world, and more, if she tried."

Hermes looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Mara growled. "Why did they put such an idiot as yourself with her at a time like this?"

Velsper, who had been resting peacefully next to Hermes's couch, jumped up and swatted Hermes on the back of the head causing Hermes to flinch. "Hey, stop that. That's not a scratching post."

Mara chuckled. "It seems even the cat knows how stupid you are."

"Velsper," Belldandy said a little admonishingly. "Come here."

Velsper gave one last look to Hermes and jumped off the couch and walked up to Belldandy. Belldandy pointed at Velsper. "Do not hit people. That was a bad thing to do." Hermes could have sworn the cat looked a little smug while Belldandy was talking to it.

The doorbell rang while everyone was absorbing what was said so far. "I'll get it," Keiichi said while standing up.

Hermes glanced over to Mara. "So if I'm so stupid, enlighten me. If it isn't because of her power level that she's a Second Class, then why is it?"

Mara chuckled. "Simple, you moron. She constantly swears, lies, and doesn't like to follow protocol. Even I know that, and I'm never in Asguard."

"In terms of power, Hermes," Belldandy said while gently rubbing Skuld's back, "Urd is more powerful than I am. I have more control, but in raw power, few can match, let alone beat, my sister."

"And you're supposed to be the best messenger there is," Mara said disapprovingly. "How is it you didn't know this?"

Hermes shrugged. "Didn't bother to do any research. I just assumed."

Keiichi came into the living room just before Mara had the chance to throw the much deserved punch into Hermes's face. "Uh, Bell. We have a small… Uhhh…I shouldn't have said that."

"I do not need for you to keep rubbing it in, Morisato," a childlike voice stated from behind him.

Keiichi groaned. "Sorry."

Belldandy looked behind her husband. "Peorth? Is that you?"

Behind Keiichi was indeed Peorth, who was in the body of a child. Her normal outfit, consisting of a black bikini held together by belts, was also small to fit her form.

"Oui, it is," Peorth sighed.

Mara chuckled. "No way. You're still a squirt? Now that's funny."

Peorth growled. "It is not funny at all. And don't call me squirt." Peorth's angel, Gorgeous Rose, appeared behind her goddess ready to strike.

Keiichi looked slightly confused. "Wait, your power's returned?"

Peorth nodded. "Oui, it has, but unfortunately, my form has not."

"Has anyone in Asgard been able to do anything for you?" Belldandy asked.

Peorth shook her head as she walked into the living room. "Non."

"So why come here?" Hermes asked.

"I was told only the demon who cursed me can bring me back." Peorth looked around. "Does anyone know where Velsper is? Last time I saw him was here at this temple."

Keiichi started to chuckle nervously. "Funny thing actually."

Peorth noticed that Mara was barely holding her laughter in. "What is it?"

The cat named Velsper started to rub Peorth's legs. "I didn't know you had a cat Belldandy. What is its name?"

Belldandy smiled. "Velsper." Belldandy suddenly remembered something. "Who I forgot to feed this morning. Oh my, I'll be right back."

Upon hearing the name, Peorth looked at Velsper closely. She immediately noticed how alike Velsper the demon and the cat were. She quickly put two and two together. "Mo. Ri. Sa. To."

Keiichi slowly walked up to Peorth fully knowing that he was in trouble. "Yes?"

Peorth floated up to Keiichi's eye level and stared at him right in the eyes. "Is this cat…"

"Keep your voice down," Keiichi whispered. "Bell isn't supposed to know."

Peroth glanced over to Belldandy, who was busy feeding Velsper. "I see. And does he?"

Keiichi shook his head, fully knowing what she was trying to ask. "Reincarnated with no memories."

Peorth became depressed as she floated down to the ground. "Not good."

Hermes started to pat Peorth on the shoulder. "That's okay. I'm sure something can be done."

Peorth smiled slightly in response. She sat down on the couch next to Skuld. "Hey Skuld, what's the matter? You look sad."

"I don't want her to change," Skuld said sadly. "I want my big sister back."

Peorth was slightly confused and looked up to Morisato for clarification.

Keiichi returned to his seat. "She's talking about Urd. We were just talking about her."

Peroth nodded. "I see. How is she these days? I hardly ever see her."

Belldandy returned from the kitchen and sat down next to Skuld. "Not well, I'm afraid. Mara was just about to inform us of a few things."

Peroth slightly glared at Mara. "Oh really? And why would she do that?"

"Orders," Mara bluntly replied. "Haven't you ever heard of the old saying 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth'?"

Peroth crossed her arms. "Well, you are a demon after all. I have learned to take anything demons say with a shaker of salt."

"I also have orders not to lie." Mara sneered. "Hild-sama's taking the fun out of everything for this visit."

"You are not able to lie?" Skuld asked with a sneer. "That is believable. Not."

"Skuld, Peorth" Belldandy said admonishingly. "Be kind. Mara has come with no bad intentions and has said no lies." Belldandy looked over to Mara. "I am sorry for everything. They are not usually like this."

Mara waved Bell off. "Whatever. Let's get this over with." Mara cleared her throat. "Hild-sama requests your help with monitoring and possibly detaining Urd."

Everyone look at Mara confused. "Run that by me again," Keiichi stated.

Mara slightly growled. "I said Hild-sama requests your help to monitor and possibly detain Urd. It's not that hard of a request to understand."

"Mara, why would Hild ask us this?" Belldandy asked highly confused.

Mara crossed her arms. "You may or may not know this, but Hild-sama is forbidden to directly interfere with Urd's life as a goddess by Kami."

"I did not know that," Belldandy said a little shocked. "Father never mentioned it."

"Not surprising," Mara said nonchalantly. "Another rule was that Hild could not visit Urd without Urd calling first. But Hild is worried about Urd and the outbursts she's had with her demonic powers since being on this case. She has some people observing Urd, but none of them have the ability to calm Urd down should she get angry again."

"Am I the only one missing something?" Peorth asked. "Why would Hild be so interested in Urd?"

Skuld moved over to answer the goddess's question while Belldandy thought about what Mara has asked. "Mara, what is it that you are not telling us?"

"What!" Peroth said in utter shock. "They are related by blood?"

Mara leaned back in her seat. "I do not know the details, but Hild is very concerned about Urd's power outbursts. I have not seen her worry about much, but this whole affair with the Saotome kid has her not thinking straight."

"Hild is worried about her daughter," Belldandy said. "It is only natural."

Mara shrugged. "Well, whatever is going on, we need to put a stop to it. Neiflhelm runs best when Hild-sama isn't distracted."

"What would we be required to do if we agree to this?" Peorth asked.

"You aren't considering listening to this, are you?" Skuld asked shocked and slightly appalled.

"I am," Peorth replied. "This may be the best chance to get my body back. If a demon placed the spell on me, it stands to reason a demon may be able to lift it."

Mara shrugged. "Maybe. She didn't say anything about rewarding you for this, but I could put in a word or two."

Belldandy thought about everything that was said. "Mara, what does Hild have in mind for this?"

Skuld was even more shocked. "Belldandy? You too?"

Belldandy nodded. "I too had felt Urd's power spike last night and I am indeed worried. I fear with everything going on that something bad may happen soon."

Skuld sighed. "I see you're point sis, but can we trust Mara?"

Mara chuckled. "Now that is a good question. One you have to answer for yourself."

Peorth stood up and walked over to Mara. "You haven't answered my question yet."

Mara smirked. "Well, there are a few details we do need to discuss about."

Skuld had in impending feeling of dread with the whole situation since Mara had arrived at the door that morning. Something was off, and Skuld couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to say it was Mara herself, but deep down, Skuld couldn't prove that. She looked towards Belldandy who was looking out of the window. "Sis, is everything alright?"

Skuld's mood didn't improve any when her sister didn't respond.

123454321

A/N: One thing I've found is trying to write French accents is hard. If anyone has any sites or resources they know about to help with this, please let me know.

Here's a shout out for JSB who proofread this. Thanks again!


End file.
